KC Grand Prix, Written
by D4NNY
Summary: I'm a big fan of YuGiOh and especially the KC Grand Prix so I thought it'd be neat if I could write or type it. NOTE: This contains Spoilers for people who haven't heard of this Season of YuGiOh
1. KC Grand Prix Opening

~~Theme: Overlap By Kimeru~~  
  
Kakusenaihodo Mabayui Hikari Seijyakuyaburi Konoyoni Yomigaeru  
  
Hageshiku Nuragu Kawaita Daichi Inochi O Kakete Hihana Busukeau  
  
Mouichido Dakedeii Kiseki Okiteyo  
  
Kakoninakushita Kioku No Pechi O Torimodosu Chikara O  
  
Yami O Tsumonuku Shinjiru Kokoro Tamashii Nemuru Bashosagashite  
  
Mahatakidekinai Surudoi Kankou O Moyasu  
  
Hikaritokake No Futatsu No Kokoro Kurisutaru Ni Utsuru Miraie  
  
Ima Ugokidasu Akaku Minagiru Eyes  
  
_________________________________  
  
Episode 1: KC Grand Prix Opening  
  
_________________________________  
  
The clam lake drifted in as the sun rose high, greeting earth and a new day. Doom was defeated thanks to The Legendary Knights.  
  
Timeaus... Critias.... and Helmos were no gone forever.  
  
As the morning day shined and glistened in the sky, a nice sleeping motor home sat by the lake. With lawn chairs out ready to be sat in.  
  
Meanwhile, inside the motor home, Jounochi slept peacefully as well as the others around him. A table by Jounochi, on the couch, with a mesh of food bags all other since he pigged out.  
  
At the two beds, Honda and Otogi slept peacefully until the arousing sound of metal hitting itself woke them.  
  
"Gyaaah!" Jounochi yelled, jumping off of the couch.  
  
"Wake up! Wake up!" Rebecca yelled, banging a ladle on the bottom of a pot.  
  
"Gah!" Otogi called out, jutting his head up and hitting it on the bottom of Honda's bed.  
  
"Hey what's all the racket?" Honda said, leaning over to see Otogi rubbing his head from the impact of the bottom of his bed.  
  
Both Anzu and Rebecca giggled as the three boys woke up from the loud beating of metal. "Morning already?" Jounochi said, scratching his eye and stretching.  
  
"Yup!" Rebecca said with smiles. Suddenly he smile turned normal and began looking around. "Where's Yugi?"  
  
The rest shrugged at the empty couch with a messed up blanket and pillow.  
  
"Wow I feel great today!" Yugi said, raising his arms in the air, enshrouded by wilderness within the forest.  
  
"I can see why." A deep mysterious voice said. Suddenly an image appeared, just as Yugi would appear to be but taller.  
  
"Yes... With the last battle of Doom..." Yugi said, thinking back tot he events of the serphent and divine knight.  
  
Yugi went through his pocket, taking out three cards. "The God Cards..." The Other Yugi said.  
  
"Yes... I can never forget what happened during that day... With Battle City... and Doom." Yugi said "The story of Duel Monsters is just amazing, yet sad. I just can't imagine what's instore for us."  
  
"Yugi! Yugi!" Anzu and Rebecca both yelled, running toward him.  
  
Yugi turned around to see the two girls catching up with him. "Anzu! Rebecca!" Yugi said, waving.  
  
"Come on, Yugi, it's time for breakfast!" Anzu smiled, Yugi nodded.  
  
"Oh my little Yugi! Where've you been. You scared me when you disappeared." Rebecca said, jumping into his arms and burying her face into his chest.  
  
"Ack!" Yugi said, falling over.  
  
"Becki...." Anzu growled inside her mind.  
  
Anzu's face turned mad red until Yugi looks at her. "Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ahhh nothing! ^^" Anzu smiled, scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Come on!" Rebecca said, pulling Yugi up. "We should get going!"  
  
Meanwhile, Otogi, Honda, Jounochi, and Rebecca's grandfather , Mr. Holfkins were setting the table. "Look! There's Yugi!" Honda pointed out.  
  
"Yugi! Where've you been?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Just seeing the forest." Yugi smiled.  
  
"Cool, breakfast is almost ready." Otogi said, placing the last plate on the table. Everyone gathered around as Mr. Holfkins came out with some food.  
  
"Mm smells great!" Jounochi said, smiling with taste.  
  
"Thanks!" Mr. Holfkins said, laying down the meal when suddenly the phone rings. "I'll be right back."  
  
Mr. Holfkins walked into the motor home, taking his cell phone off it's dock and answering. There was slight mumble then Mr. Holfkins' face went in shock.  
  
"So what do you all plan on doing now?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Maybe return to Japan." Yugi suggested, looking up as an expression of thinking.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like an idea..." Anzu said.  
  
"No! You shouldn't leave! Stay longer and have some fun!" Rebecca begged.  
  
"Yeah, we should all rest because of your big fight yesterday." Otogi said, pointing at them with his fork.  
  
"I'm fine here." Honda mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's quite nice being here, in America." Jounochi said. "It's really great."  
  
"And plus, we have no more problem with the God Cards." Yugi said.  
  
"That's for sure." Jounochi sighed with relief.  
  
"You can stay forever! If you want" Rebecca smiled. What Rebecca said, made Yugi's face turn red.  
  
"Hey! We have school to get to! And even if we are going back, how do we get back to Japan?!" Anzu said, interrupting the moment of Rebecca and Yugi.  
  
Mr. Holfkins had came out, looking a bit surprised. "I think you all will find a way." He smiled.  
  
Suddenly the sound of chatting was interrupted by a flying helicopter, landing in a wide open space near the lake. "Kaiba Corporation!" Jounochi pointed the insignia on the helicopter.  
  
"That's right!" A boy said, hopping out of the helicopter.  
  
"Mokuba?" Yugi said in shock.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Honda asked.  
  
"I see you all have trouble trying to get back to Japan, that's the reason I'm here." Mokuba said.  
  
"You'll fly us back?!" Otogi asked.  
  
"Only on one condition. If some of you will participate in my brother's newest tournament... The KC Grand Prix!" Mokuba said, holding out a couple of invitations.  
  
"Why a tournament?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Kaiba Corporation is trying to get back our stocks. After Doom purposely stole them we're trying to get a good name back with this world wide tournament."  
  
"Well why couldn't Seto Kaiba come out here and invite us himself?!" Jounochi said in anger.  
  
"Seto has a lot of work to do. He can't even join the tournament himself." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
"Err.. That sleazy..." Jounochi growled.  
  
"Jounochi! Understand that Kaiba is in a tough situation!" Anzu said, wanting to smack him on the head.  
  
"I think this will be an exciting experience^^" Yugi smiled. "Count me in!"  
  
"If Yugi's going, then I'm going!" Rebecca said, holding onto Yugi's arm while Yugi turns red.  
  
"I'm in too!" Jounochi announced, getting into Mokuba's face.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Here." Mokuba said, giving him the invitation and to Yugi and Rebecca.  
  
A new tournament will be starting, which means new duelists, strong and confident ones. At a castle, inside a man bathes in his giant tub.  
  
"Mail has arrived, sir." A maid noted, holding a laptop.  
  
The man got up and two other maids slipped a white robe on him. The man got out of the tub, grabbing the laptop. "Seto Kaiba...." The man smiled, reading it. "And an invitation to the KC Grand Prix... Oh Kaiba you're downfall is about to fall all over you."  
  
The man laughed, taking a white rose and sniffing it. He began laughing again, throwing the rose on top of computer screen with Seto Kaiba's picture on it.  
  
Back in America, Mokuba had everyone in the helicopter, getting to what Mokuba said, "anew attraction." As they entered, everyone wowed at the theme park, Kaiba Land.  
  
"Wow!" Yugi said, looking out the window.  
  
The helicopter quickly landed and everyone got out. "Gyah!" Jounochi yelled, running into a Blue Eyes White Dragon statue.  
  
"Will Mai be in this tournament?" Otogi asked.  
  
"We couldn't track her down." Mokuba shrugged.  
  
Mokuba had lead everyone through the theme park. "Wow, it's amazing how everything is based off of Duel Monsters." Yugi pointed out at the giant statues of some familiar duel monsters.  
  
"Yeah isn't it lovely?" Rebecca asked, holding onto Yugi's arm.  
  
"Lovely..." Anzu grumbled.  
  
"Too bad Mai couldn't be here..." Jounochi sighed.  
  
"I'm sure she would be proud of you..." Yugi smiled up at Jounochi. Jounochi looked back happily.  
  
"Look!" Honda pointed out at the giant arena of the Blue Eyes White Dragon head.  
  
"Here we are! Kaiba Dome!" Mokuba announced.  
  
Mokuba then lead the group into the large room with a duel stage and a boy on, dueling against nothing. "There's no opponent." Yugi pointed out.  
  
"That's because it's a computer. People can challenge the computer and chose level 1 to 5, 5 being hardest." Mokuba said.  
  
"Wow! I want to try this out!" Jounochi said, amazed.  
  
"Turn end!" The boy on the other side announced.  
  
Everyone watched as the computer activated Scapegoat, summoning four scapegoat then activating DNA Surgery, turning all scapegoat, including a Battle Ox into dragons. Then using Fusion to summon Five God Head Dragon.  
  
"Ahh no!" The boy thought as the dragon attacked his monster, losing the duel. "Aww it was a try."  
  
The podium lowered and the boy walked out.  
  
"Look! It's Yugi Mutou!" A kid shouted. Suddenly a small crowd of kids gathered around Yugi, shaking his hand.  
  
"Wow, you must be real popular with the kids." Honda said, nudging Yugi.  
  
"Hey nice to meet you all^^" Yugi said, smiling. After signing a few autographs, a boy with red hair and freckles came up to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi..." The boy said smiling. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Cool! What's your name?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Leon, Leon Wilson." Leon said, shaking Yugi's hand.  
  
"Heeey! Do you know me?" Jounochi said, bursting in between Leon and Yugi. "I'm Jounochi Katsuya, I was one of the best four in Battle City!"  
  
Leon took a good look at Jounochi. "You don't seem familiar, sorry." Leon said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Aggghhh.. No one seems to know me anymore." Jounochi sighed.  
  
"Aww, don't be down." Honda smirked, patting Jounochi on the back.  
  
"Excuse me...." A boy said, walking up to Yugi.  
  
"Hi!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"Do you mind... looking at my deck." The boy said nervously, handing Yugi his deck.  
  
"Ok." Yugi said, looking through the deck. "What's neat is that you have a lot of Dragons."  
  
"Thanks... I really like dragons." The boy said, smiling.  
  
"But the deck is really unbalanced." Yugi said.  
  
"Oh..." The boy sighed, looking down.  
  
"But I got just the thing for it." Yugi smiled, taking out another deck of cards, looking through it, and taking a magic card out. "Take this, it will be a lot helpful for your duels."  
  
The boy looked at the card and smiled. "Thanks a lot!" The boy said, smiling. "But it's not a dragon card..."  
  
"I know. But it's very helpful for any dragon deck." Yugi smiled.  
  
"What you should do it test it." Rebecca suggested.  
  
"I think I will." The boy smiled, running to the podium. The duel podium rose and the boy placed his deck on the deck card zone. The boy looked down at the screen, choosing level 2 to be an easy duel.  
  
Suddenly the lights shut off. "What the?" Anzu said, looking around.  
  
Back at the castle, the man began typing in his laptop, snickering over the changing screen.  
  
Back at the Kaiba Dome, the security system activated, shutting down all doors, keeping everyone inside. "What's going on, Mokuba?!" Honda yelled.  
  
"I don't know, it's never done anything like this!" Mokuba yelled back.  
  
"Level 5, activated." The computer announced.  
  
"But I wanted Level 2...." The boy said in shock.  
  
"Ah! The computer is messed up to!" Jounochi pointed.  
  
"This doesn't look good..." Yugi said worried. "He can't take Level 5..."  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca had taken out her mini computer. "Let me see what's going on." She said, connecting the router to the security system. Suddenly an 'ERROR' sign appeared. "Looks like someone has hacked into the system. If this kid can win the duel, the system will shut down and we can leave."  
  
"Why would someone hack into the system?" Anzu said, a bit worried.  
  
"I have no clue..." Mokuba said.  
  
"Draw!" The computer announced. "Berserk Gorilla (2000/1000) in attack mode. One card set face down, turn end."  
  
"I can't do this!" The boy cried.  
  
"Then let me assist." Yugi said, his Millennium Puzzle glowing as he jumped up to the podium. "What's your name?"  
  
"Rick...." The boy replied.  
  
"Rick... We can do this. We can't be down we can do it if you know you can." Yugi said, looking back at Rick. "I will be the opponent of the computer now!"  
  
"Yugi..." Anzu said.  
  
"Go Yugi!" Rebecca cheered.  
  
"Alright..." Rick nodded, getting behind Yugi.  
  
"Now!" Yugi yelled, drawing his card.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Berserk Gorilla: Level 4 / 2000/1000/ Desc: If this card is in face-up Defense Position on the field, destroy this card. The controller of this card must attack with this card when possible 


	2. Movement of a Conspiracy

Episode 2: Movement of a Conspiracy  
  
______________________________  
  
"Yugi!" Everyone called out as Yugi began his turn.  
  
"I don't know..." Rick thought. "I don't think... But Yugi..."  
  
Yugi looked back at Rick and to the field. "Rick's deck is unbalanced. But the only way to get out is beat the computer." Yugi thought, looking at his hand.  
  
"It's alright... Yugi will win for sure!" Anzu said, cheering up a crying little girl.  
  
"Yugi will win!" Leon encouraged all the kids around him.  
  
"Now! I summon Petit Dragon, defense mode! (600/700)" Yugi announced. "No trap cars to se so turn end!"  
  
Kaiba looked into the computer, checking the systems. "Computer hacked?!" Kaiba said, looking into the problem and taking over the security camera's. On the spot, Yugi and Rick, challenging the higher level of the computer. "Who's doing this?!"  
  
Back at the castle, the man had gotten into a dark pink suit. "Your ride is ready, sir." A maid said, directing him to a large jet.  
  
The man got in. "Your doom is upon you, Seto Kaiba...." The man smirked.  
  
"It's the computer's turn now..." Yugi thought as a card floated up, showing it's whole hand.  
  
Suddenly Yugi saw a card get placed onto the field. "Cost Down, activated." The computer announced.  
  
"Cost Down..." Yugi said, shocked.  
  
"That means the computer can summon a strong monster!" Rebecca said, shocked also.  
  
"Summoning, Heavenly Knight, Persus (1900/1400)" The computer announced. "Reveal face down card, Robbing Goblin."  
  
"Heavenly Knight, Persus can still do damage even if it attacks my defense monster..." Yugi said to Rick.  
  
"Heavenly Knight, Persus attack Petit Dragon." The computer announced.  
  
The knight jumped at the small dragon, slashing it in half, reducing Yugi's life points to 2800. "Yugi!" Anzu and Rebecca both yelled.  
  
"The Berserk Gorilla can get him now!" Otogi said out loud.  
  
Yugi had placed a card from his hand, to the graveyard. "Berserk Gorilla, direct attack." The computer announced.  
  
The gorilla dove at Yugi, thrusting it's fist at him. Yugi let out a wail as Rick hid behind his back. Yugi's life points decreased to 800.  
  
"Yugi!" Rick said.  
  
"Don't worry, Rick. We can win this duel." Yugi said, discarding a card from his hand because of Robbing Goblin.  
  
"Turn end." The computer announced.  
  
Yugi drew his next card. "Dragon Treasure, this can help." Yugi thought. "Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1600)"  
  
"Not strong enough...." Jounochi said.  
  
"Now! I'll then activate Dragon Treasure, increasing Sapphire Dragon's attack power by 300!" Yugi yelled as Sapphire Dragon's attack power rose to 2200. "Now! Attack and destroy Heavenly Knight, Persus!"  
  
The dragon opened it's mouth, preparing for an attack. "Alright Yugi!" Rebecca cheered.  
  
The dragon blasted a piercing yellow blast at the knight, destroying it, and reducing the computer's life points to 3700.  
  
"Turn end..." Yugi said, ending his turn.  
  
The computer drew it's next card. "Newt, attack position (1900/400)" The computer announced. "Newt, attack Sapphire Dragon."  
  
"What? Why would it do that?!" Jounochi said.  
  
"No..." Yugi growled as the demon pointed it's wand at the dragon but it failed and the dragon blasted another blast, destroying Newt and reducing the computer's life points to 3400.  
  
"Oh no..." Leon said. "Newt's ability decreases the monster that destroyed it by 500 attack points."  
  
"Agghh this is unfair!" Honda yelled.  
  
"But it's really amazing how the computer does it's plays." Otogi said.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You're suppose to be on Yugi's side!" Honda yelled at Otogi.  
  
"Why are those two fighting?" A little girl said, a bit scared.  
  
"Honda! Otogi! Stop! You're just making things worse!" Anzu yelled.  
  
Sapphire Dragon's attack power reduced down to 1700. "No..." Yugi said.  
  
"Berserk Gorilla, attack Sapphire Dragon." The computer announced.  
  
The gorilla let out a giant roar, blasting a red stream of energy from it's mouth, at the dragon, destroying it. Yugi growled as his life points reduced to 500.  
  
Yugi looked at his hand, discarding his second to last card in his hand because of Robbing Goblin. "Turn end." The computer announced.  
  
"Draw!" Yugi announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Cave Dragon (1300/200) in defense mode!"  
  
"Aright! Now Berserk Gorilla can't destroy Yugi's monster!" Jounochi said with victory.  
  
"Turn end..." Yugi said, sternly.  
  
The computer drew it's next card. "Sacrifice Berserk Gorilla for Android Psycho Shocker (2400/1500)" The computer announced.  
  
"What?! How can it have that card, it's only in Japan!" Jounochi said.  
  
"The computer has data of every card in the world..." Mokuba said.  
  
"Oh..." Jounochi said, feeling a bit dumb.  
  
"Atleast Yugi doesn't have to discard anymore cards." Otogi pointed out as Robbing Goblin began letting off pink electricity.  
  
"Android Psycho Shocker, attack Cave Dragon." The computer announced. The android held it's hand's up, creating a black energy sphere and firing it at the dragon.  
  
Yugi covered himself from the bright light as the energy sphere exploded on contact with his Cave Dragon. "No!" Yugi said as the computer got into it's end phase.  
  
"Yugi!" Rebecca called out. "You can do it!"  
  
"Right..." Yugi said.  
  
"Yes! You can do it..." Rick smiled.  
  
Yugi drew his next card, in shock of what he drew."Natural Mediocrity...." He thought.  
  
Yugi then looked back at his friend's, looking up at him. "Go Yugi!" Anzu called out.  
  
"Now! I summon Baby Dragon... In defense mode! (1200/700)" Yugi announced. "I'll then activate Natural Mediocrity. Holding it for one turn so I can use it's effect on my draw phase!"  
  
The computer drew it's next card. "Summoning Killer Snake (300/250)" The computer announced. "Android Psycho Shocker attack Baby Dragon."  
  
The android blasted another black energy sphere, destroying Yugi's Baby Dragon. "No!" Rick thought.  
  
"Killer Snake, direct attack." The computer announced. The snake dove at Yugi, biting his wrist. Yugi let out a growl, forcing back the pain as his life points reduced to 200.  
  
"Darling! Are you alright?" Rebecca cried out.  
  
"I'm fine!" Yugi answered, smiling back at his friends.  
  
"Turn end." The computer announced.  
  
"Now I'll draw, using Natural Mediocrity's effect!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Alright Yugi!" Honda and Jounochi cheered.  
  
Suddenly laughs filled the arena. "Jounochi... That name just suits you well!" Honda laughed.  
  
"Shut up! It's not that funny!" Jounochi yelled, turning red.  
  
Yugi drew his next card, showing it to the computer. "Curse of Dragon!" He yelled showing the card he drew, then drawing his next card. "Devil Dragon!"  
  
Yugi kept up his drawing until he got to the seventh card and smiled. "Yugi?" Rick asked.  
  
"My last card.. Spirit Dragon which will win me the duel!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Everyone cheered, including the kids.  
  
"Now! I summon Spirit Dragon (1000/1000)" Yugi announced as the blue dragon materialized onto the field. "I'll then discard all the dragon type monster's I drew to the graveyard, all six of them!"  
  
Everyone watched as Yugi's Spirit Dragon's attack power grew to 7000.  
  
"Yugi..." Leon smiled.  
  
"Now! Spirit Dragon, attack and destroy Android Psycho Shocker!" Yugi called out.  
  
The glowing blue dragon blasted a white foggy blast at the android, destroying it. The computer's life points reduced to 0 and the lights turned on, and the doors opened.  
  
"Yay!" The kids cheered running out of the dome.  
  
Yugi turned around. "See what you can do if you just know you can win?" Yugi smiled, looking don at Rick and handing him his deck.  
  
"Thanks a lot! Yugi!" Rick said as the podium lowered. Rick ran off, waving at Yugi.  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled as Rick ran passed him.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba said as Kaiba walked in.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba nodded, probably know that Kaiba had watched the duel.  
  
"Good job Yugi, but I don't need you saving the day all the time." Kaiba said, looking down on him.  
  
"Oh come on!" Jounochi yelled. "Yugi is a good person, can't you accept that! Or are you just too chicken like you are for not entering the tournament!"  
  
"Be quiet, you mediocre little fool." Kaiba smirked.  
  
Suddenly everyone chuckled because of the Jounochi's bond with Natural Mediocrity. Jounochi growled with embarrassment.  
  
"There'll be a dinner party at my hotel, I expect you there, Yugi..." Kaiba said, leaving.  
  
"I'll be there." Little Yugi replied to Kaiba's leave.  
  
Night fell and the gang arrived to the hotel where Kaiba instructed them to go. "Wow.. lot of people." Anzu said.  
  
"Food!" Jounochi pointed out, running to the buffet table. Rebecca and Honda followed as the kids began eating.  
  
"Wow! There's so much!" Rebecca said all starry eyed. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her.  
  
"Watch it kid..." A lady said, trying to get passed.  
  
"Hey you bumped into me!" Rebecca said, angrily.  
  
"Excuse me, if you little kids weren't running around everywhere, I'd finally be on my way!" The lady growled.  
  
Rebecca growled. "You have some nerve, blaming me for your accident!" Rebecca glared at the lady.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, appearing before them. Suddenly the lady went all starry eyed.  
  
"Yugi Mutou! I knew you'd be here!" The lady said, crouching down infront of Yugi and grabbing his hands.  
  
"Umm..." Yugi said.  
  
"I'm Vivian Wong and I'm in the KC Grand Prix too! I can't wait to duel against you once I get rid of these little kids here!" Vivian said, still looking starry eyed.  
  
Meanwhile Anzu and Rebecca's eyes were red with anger. "She doesn't deserve to touch him like that!" Rebecca growled.  
  
"She shouldn't be looking at him like that." Anzu thought.  
  
"Yugi!" Leon's voice said. Yugi turned around, facing his back at Vivian.  
  
"Leon!" Yugi greeted.  
  
"Hey, if you're here that means your in the tournament too!" Anzu said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah^^;" Leon chuckled, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Wow that's cool!" Yugi smiled.  
  
"But I was told we need to meet up infront in five minutes so we better hurry." Leon said.  
  
"Alright, come on!" Yugi said, looking back at Rebecca and seeing that Vivian disappeared.  
  
As Kaiba waited for the qu of the stage introduction something filled his head. "Seto Kaiba, it's nice to meet you again." A man said.  
  
Kaiba turned around to see Sieg Floyde, someone he once knew. "Floyde... I knew you'd come." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Why would I miss a great event like this." Sieg smirked, taking a rose out and sniffing it. The two stared each other down. "I better get going."  
  
Kaiba watched Sieg disappear into the crowd.  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spot light appeared under one of Kaiba's security guards. "Now! Announcing the duelist participating in the KC Grand Prix, thanks to our champion, Seto Kaiba!" The Guard announced. "Now introducing, Leon Wilson! A genius boy of our world and a strong duelist!"  
  
Suddenly a spot light came down on Leon. Leon chuckled, waving to the crowd. "Hmm... Genius huh?" Rebecca thought.  
  
"Our next duelist is a fortune teller which he says he can predict any move... Fortune Teller Simon!" The guard announced. "An American duelist, Mr. Johnson! A body builder and also a strong duelist, Sergi Ivanov! A detective and also a smart duelist, Paul McGreggor!"  
  
Suddenly a duelist came up into Paul's face making a monkey type noise which started him. "And introducing Abe!" The guard announced as Abe did a flip with his little pet monkey. "Next, a doctor with a serious dueling rank, Doctor Richard Goat! Next a master of Magic, Barry Ginger! And another magic master and illusions, Master of Illusions! Next, a street fighter with a strong deck, Ethan Shark! Next, a man of his mind and duelist, Jafar Hashin! Next, a Chinese competitor, Vivian Wong!"  
  
Suddenly Vivian Wong appeared, she began doing kung foo moves and letting out a strange cry. "Vivian..." Yugi thought.  
  
"Next, a Genius girl with a damaging deck, Rebecca Holfkins!" The guard announced as Rebecca ran to the stage, holding her hands in the air, enjoying the audience.  
  
Rebecca's eyes turned to a glare as she glared at Vivian and Vivian glared back. "Next, a Mediocre duelist, Jounochi Katsuya!" The guard announced as Jounochi did a fighter's pose then falling back.  
  
"Again with the mediocre stuff?!" Jounochi grumbled.  
  
"Next duelist, a man of skilled and strategic deck, Mask of Rock!" The guard announced as the short man came up, wearing a black mask with a number '6' on it.  
  
"What the?" The other Yugi said, taking over little Yugi's body.  
  
"Grandpa?!" Yugi said, surprised.  
  
"Next, a legendary duelist and a champion of Europe, Sieg Floyde!" The guard announced. The cheers of young girls filled the room as Sieg threw the rose into the audience.  
  
"Hmph..." Kaiba said, glaring at Sieg.  
  
"Our last duelist, a legendary duelist of Duelist Kingdom. Yugi Mutou!" The guard announced as the spot light came down on Yugi and Yugi stepped up. "Our defending champion of KC Grand Prix. The follower of The KC Grand Prix will be doing a one on one duel with Mr. Mutou!"  
  
"Defending?" Yugi said, looking over at the guard.  
  
The line of duelist began posing for pictures as Yugi looks over at Leon and Sieg who were suspicious to him.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Petit Dragon: Level 2 / 600/700/ Dragon.  
  
Heavenly Knight, Persus: Level 5 / 1900/1400/ Angel / Desc: When this card attacks with an ATK higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, draw 1 card from your deck  
  
Robbing Goblin: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: Each time 1 of your monsters inflicts damage to your opponent's Life Points, 1 card is randomly selected from your opponent's hand and discarded to the Graveyard.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1600/ Dragon.  
  
Dragon Treasure: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Dragon monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.  
  
Newt: Level 4 / 1900/400/ Demon / Desc: FLIP: Increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 500 points. The ATK and DEF of a monster that destroys this monster as a result of battle is decreased by 500 points.  
  
Cave Dragon: Level 4 / 1300/2000/ Dragon.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 5 / 2400/1500/ Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated.  
  
Baby Dragon: Level 3 / 1200/700/ Dragon.  
  
Killer Snake: Level 1 / 300/250/ Reptile / Desc: During your standby Phase, if a "Killer Snake" exists in your Graveyard, you can return "Killer Snake" to your hand.  
  
Natural Mediocrity: MAGIC / Desc: During your draw phase, draw 1 card. If the card you've drawn is a monster card, draw until you have drawn a non- monster card.  
  
Spirit Dragon: Level 4 / 1000/1000/ Dragon / Desc: Each time you discard 1 Dragon monster from your hand to the Graveyard during your Battle Step, increase the ATK and DEF of this monster by 1000 points until the End Phase of that turn. 


	3. Jounochi VS Mask of Rock, Part 1

Episode 3: Jounochi VS Mask of Rock, Part 1  
  
_______________________________  
  
Everyone has gathered inside the Kaiba Dome Arena where Mokuba stands, holding a micro phone. Airplanes leave a trail of smoke which said "KC Grand Prix" and fire works flew into the sky  
  
All this meant that it was now the beginning of the KC Grand Prix.  
  
"Welcome to the KC Grand Prix Opening!" Mokuba announced. "This is our greatest event in Kaiba Corporation history! I'm sorry that Seto Kaiba, himself, couldn't introducing the tournament here but I'll be filling in."  
  
Everyone began cheering for Mokuba and the lined up duelist, ready for the KC Grand Prix.  
  
"Honda!" Anzu yelled, smacking Honda on the head as he made faces into the camera.  
  
"The rules are simple. Each duelist is separated into either Block A or Block B. Each will face off until there is one duelist left to face the Defending Champion, Yugi Mutou! But we won't be dueling here, folks." Mokuba explained. "Each duel will be hosted at a certain area of the KC Grand Prix. So now! Here are the two first duels of the KC Grand Prix!"  
  
Mokuba pointed to the big screen where a Tournament Graph showed up and four duelist were chosen at random to duel.  
  
"Jounochi and Mask of Rock!" Rebecca pointed out.  
  
"And Leon VS Dr. Richard Goat!" Anzu pointed out. "Leon! You can win!"  
  
Leon looked down at Anzu, blushing. Suddenly Mokuba looked toward Yugi. "Ahh! Look it's our defending champion. Yugi Mutou! Why don't you come up here?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Mokuba with a weird face. "Me? Now?" Yugi stuttered.  
  
"Come on Yugi! See your fans!" Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Go Yugi!" Honda said, pushing Yugi up.  
  
Yugi blushed, walking up and seeing the crowd and waving. "There we go." Mokuba smiled.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba saw the crowd's heads look up. Up in the sky was a Blue Eyes White Dragon jet. A figure had jumped out of the plane.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?!" Jounochi said in shock.  
  
Kaiba, in his spiffy white suit, jumped out of the plane with some sort of pack on his back. The pack opened, revealing two jet engines, slowly floating him down to the ground.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba said, giving him the micro phone.  
  
"Welcome to the KC Grand Prix. This is where duelist compete for the chance to face the defending champion, Yugi Mutou. But be warned, duel with pride and honor. No stupid games or cowards. I expect all you duelist to duel like a real duelist!" Kaiba announced, looking at Sieg. "Block A will be at the Amazon Cruise and Block B Will be at the Roller Coaster. Be there now because you duelist only have 10 minutes!"  
  
Leon, Dr. Richard Goat, and Mask of rock were already gone. "Jounochi! What are you doing?!" Anzu yelled.  
  
Jounochi turned around, he had been eating hot dogs. "You should be at the Amazon Cruise!" Yugi called out.  
  
"But look! Free food!" He said, happily, holding up hot dogs.  
  
"Jounochi! Go!" Mokuba yelled.  
  
"Ok ok!" Jounochi grumbled, running off.  
  
Leon got to the empty space in the middle of the roller coaster, seeing the doctor ahead of him. He quickly walked up to him. "Hello, little one." The doctor said, handing him his deck to shuffle. Leon handed the doctor his deck and they both shuffled, handing their decks back.  
  
"Duel!" Both Leon and Richard yelled as their Duel Disk's folded out and life points rose to 4000.  
  
Meanwhile, Mask of Rock was waiting at the Aztec duel zone. "Jounochi!" Yugi yelled as Jounochi jumped up on their boat.  
  
"I got to get there! I can't be slacking off again!" He said.  
  
"Well it's your fault in the first place for slacking off!" Anzu yelled as their boat hit land. Jounochi jumped out, heading through the trail.  
  
Suddenly there was a yell. The group quickly got to a hole where Jounochi had fallen in. "Jounochi, be more alert!" Honda said, helping him out.  
  
"Shut up! I can do this!" Jounochi yelled, running off and triggering a string. Suddenly Otogi looked behind him to see a giant boulder rolling towards them.  
  
"Look!" Otogi said in shock. Everyone screamed, running away from the boulder. Luckily everyone passed Jounochi and the boulder easily rolled over him but appeared to be fake.  
  
"Ack..." Jounochi grumbled as Honda once again, helped him up.  
  
The gang walked over the bridge to see Mask of Rock waiting. "It's about time." Mask of Rock said, getting his duel disk ready.  
  
Both duelist shuffled decks and got ready. "Hey!" Mr. Holfkins said from behind.  
  
"Mr. Holfkins!" Yugi said.  
  
"I guess I should tell you now. Yugi you probably know who Mask of Rock is anyways." Mr. Holfkins said kindly. "Yes it is your grandfather, Yugi. That phone call I got in the morning was him. He had told me here was coming."  
  
"Oh... Well that's nice of him." Yugi said, looking over to Mask of Rock and Jounochi, who still didn't know it was actually Yugi's grandfather.  
  
"I'll move first!" Jounochi announced, looking at his hand. "I'll set two cards face down, and summon Landstar Swordsman! (500/1200) Turn end!"  
  
Mask of Rock drew his next card. "Wandering Mummy, attack mode (1500/1500)" Mask of Rock announced as the mummy materialized onto the field. "I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."  
  
Jounochi drew his next card. "Heh, this will be easy." He smirked. "Now! I summon Little Winguard, in attack mode! (1400/1800). Now, Landstar Swordsman! Attack his Wandering Mummy!"  
  
"Jounochi! Are you stupid or something?! That thing is stronger than your monster!" Honda yelled.  
  
"Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" Jounochi grumbled. "Activate magic card, Angel's Dice!"  
  
"Reverse trap card!" Mask of Rock announced. "Legendary Gambler!"  
  
Suddenly a little angel appeared, tossing the dice. "Legendary Gambler?" Yugi said out loud.  
  
Mask of Rock chuckled. "Jounochi, always relying on luck. If you can get a higher number than me, your attack will be successfullly." He said.  
  
"What?!" Jounochi said, seeing an arm pop out of Mask of Rock's trap card, throwing a black dice. The two dice clashed at each other.  
  
Jounochi's Angel's Dice landed on 4. "Yeah! Beat that you cooky old man!" Jounochi laughed with victory.  
  
Mask of Rock chuckled as his dice landed on 6. "Looks like the odds are against you!" Mask of Rock said.  
  
"Gah?! What?!" Jounochi said as the Angel's Dice magic card dissolved and the effect was negated. "No problem! Reveal trap card, Devil's Dice!"  
  
Suddenly the devil appeared, throwing the red dice while Mask of Rock's trap card threw it's own dice. Both dice clashed again, landing.  
  
"5! Ha!" Jounochi smiled with victory.  
  
"6..." Mask of Rock said, under his mask.  
  
"Noo!" Jounochi grumbled, knowing nothing has changed with his Landstar Swordsman and that he already announced an attack with it.  
  
The little swordsman dove at the mummy but the mummy dove a punch at it, destroying it, and reducing Jounochi's life points to 3000.  
  
"Looks like Mask of Rock has better luck than Jounochi." Anzu pointed out.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Poor Jounochi." He said.  
  
"Errr.. I'll place Little Winguard in defense mode and end my turn." Jounochi announced.  
  
Mask of Rock drew his next card. "Now! Activate trap card, Absolute Evil Region!" He announced as his trap card flipped up. "By discarding one card from my hand, you may not place any cards on the field on your upcoming turn!"  
  
"What?! That's totally unfair!" Jounochi thought, giving a groan.  
  
Mask of Rock discarded a card from his hand, causing his trap card to glow. "I'll then activate this, Mirage of Nightmares! Allowing me to draw until I have four cards on your Standby Phase. I'll then have to discard four cards from my hand on my own Standby Phase after your turn." Mask of Rock explained. "So now I'll end my turn."  
  
Jounochi drew his next card, triggering Mirage of Nightmare's effect. Mask of Rock drew his cards until he had four. "I can't play any cards because of his Absolute Evil Region." Jounochi thought. "I'll end my turn now."  
  
But then Jounochi smiled. "Draw..." Mask of Rock announced.  
  
"Ha! Now you have to discard cards from your hand!" Jounochi pointed.  
  
"I don't think so." Mask of Rock said. "Activate magic card, Emergency Provisions!"  
  
"No!" Jounochi grumbled.  
  
"I can sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare's to increase my life points (MAR: 5000)" Mask of Rock announced. "Turn end."  
  
"Errr... You're going to get it old man!" Jounochi yelled, drawing his next card. "Yes a monster!"  
  
"Remember, my Absolute Evil Region is still in effect." Mask of Rock noted.  
  
"I knew that!" Jounochi grumbled. "Turn end!"  
  
Mask of Rock drew his next card. "Now! I activate this field magic card, Initiated Town, Ancient City!" Mask of Rock announced as a giant stone temple like building rose up from behind the old man.  
  
"Wow...." Yugi said, amazed at the giant tower.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Wandering Mummy to summon Aciently Giant Man! (2200/1100)" Mask of Rock announced as his mummy dissolved and a giant stone rock warrior materialized in it's place. "I'll then activate Ancient Key!"  
  
"Ancient Key?" Anzu said.  
  
"This magic card allows me to summon two Anciently Giant Man Tokens (2x 400/400)" Mask of Rock said. "Jounochi, you will soon find out why I am summoning these monsters. But for now, Anciently Giant Man! Attack and destroy his Little Winguard!"  
  
"Ack!" Jounochi yelled as the giant stone warrior punched through the little warrior, destroying it  
  
"No! He can attack his life points directly!" Otogi said.  
  
"Now my two Anciently Giant Man tokens... Attack his life points directly!" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
The two little stone warriors dove at Jounochi, punching him at his chest, Jounochi flew back onto the ground, his life points reducing to 2200.  
  
"Wow... Yugi's grandfather has a good strategy..." Anzu said.  
  
"It's no wonder he owns his own card shop." Honda said.  
  
"I never knew my grandpa was this great." Yugi said, watching the duel.  
  
Jounochi slowly got up. "You..." He said, getting up and facing the three stone warriors.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Landstar Swordsman: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Warrior.  
  
Wandering Mummy: Level 4 / 1500/1500/ Zombie / Desc: You can flip this card into face-down Defense Position once per turn during your Main Phase. After you use this effect shuffle all face-down Defense monsters on your side of field and return them in face-down Defense Position to your side of the field.  
  
Little Winguard: Level 4 / 1400/1800/ Warrior / Desc: Once during each of your End Phases, you can change the battle position of this card.  
  
Angel's Dice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Roll 1 six-sided die. The result is multiplies by 100 points and added to the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control until the end of your turn. Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.  
  
Legendary Gambler: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: When your opponent rolls a die, roll your own dice. If you roll a higher number than your opponent's dice, negate your opponent's effect. If both players roll the same number, destroy this card and your opponent's card which triggered the dice roll.  
  
Devil's Dice: TRAP / Desc: Roll 1 six-sided die. The result is multiplies by 100 points and subtracted from the ATK and DEF of all monsters in your opponent's control until the end of your turn. Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.  
  
Absolute Evil Region: TRAP / Desc: You can only activate this card during your Standby Phase. Discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. Your opponent cannot Normal Summon, Set and/or Special Summon during the next turn.  
  
Mirage of Nightmares: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During your opponent's Standby Phase, draw cards until your hand has 4 cards. During your Standby Phase, randomly discard the same number of cards you drew with this card's effect to the Graveyard.  
  
Emergency Provisions: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 points per card. This card is excluded.  
  
Initiated Town, Ancient City: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: When this card is face up on the field, you can sacrifice "Ancient Giant Man", "Ancient Book", and "Ancient Gate" to Special Summon "Ancient Golden Dragon". If "Ancient Golden Dragon" is destroyed or sent to your graveyard, you can Special Summon it back to the field in any position at your End Phase.  
  
Anciently Giant Man: Level 5 / 2200/1100/ Rock / Desc: If this monster does not attack in your Battle Phase, inflict 300 damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Ancient Key: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 2 "Aciently Giant Man Tokens" (Level 2 / 400/400/ Rock). This card cannot be sacrificed to "Initiated Town, Ancient City" unless both "Anciently Giant Man Tokens" have shifted into Attack Mode to Defense Mode (or vice versa). 


	4. An Illusive Ancient Dragon, Part 2

Episode 4: An Illusive Ancient Dragon, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
The score stood at Jounochi: 2200 and Mask of Rock: 5000. Jounochi hasn't been able to hurt Mask of Rock at all yet.  
  
"I'll set one more card face down and end my turn." Mask of Rock announced.  
  
"Draw!" Jounochi announced. Suddenly Jounochi smiled at the card he drew. "Heh heh! Finally my luck is looking up!"  
  
"Well let's see what you got." Mask of Rock said, waiting.  
  
"Now! I summon Goblin Attack Force! (2300/0)" Jounochi announced as a group of goblins holding clubs. "Attack and destroy his Anciently Giant Man!"  
  
The group of Goblins charged at the giant stone warrior, ready to pummel it. "Activate trap card! Ordeal of a Traveler!" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
"Another trap?!" Jounochi said in frustration.  
  
"Yes. But this trap is special. You must now guess one type of card in my hand. If you guess the type of card right, the attack is successful. If you guess wrong, Goblin Attack Force is returned to your hand" Mask of Rock explained, taking a card from his hand and holding it up. "So guess now!"  
  
Jounochi began to think. "Arrgh... What could it be?!" He thought to himself.  
  
"Hurry up, Jounochi. Time's not waiting for you." Mask of Rock provoked.  
  
"Fine! I know that's a magic card!" Jounochi yelled with confidence.  
  
"You think he's right?" Anzu asked.  
  
"I don't know. But usually Magic card is what usually everyone would guess." Yugi replied.  
  
"Wrong!" Mask of Rock said, flipping over the card. "It was actually Killer Snake! So now Goblin Attack Force is returned to your hand!"  
  
"Damn it..." Jounochi growled, taking the card back to his hand before the group of goblins could attack Anciently Giant Man.  
  
"Oh no... Jounochi has no monster's left. He could lose in this turn if he doesn't do anything..." Yugi said.  
  
"Come on Jounochi!" Otogi and Honda cheered.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Jounochi announced.  
  
Mask of Rock drew his next card. "Hmmm..." He said, looking at his hand. "Now! Anciently Giant Man, attack his life points directly!"  
  
"Reverse face down card, Scapegoat!" Jounochi announced. Suddenly four different colored sheep materialized onto the field. The stone warrior punched through one of them, destroying it.  
  
Mask of Rock smirked. "Jounochi... You're only dependable on luck. Do you think you cannot win?" He said.  
  
"I'm not the kind of duelist to depend on luck. When I want to win, I do my best!" Jounochi replied.  
  
"Well as long as you guess incorrectly on your attacks because of Ordeal of a Traveler, you will lose!" Mask of Rock yelled, pointing at Jounochi.  
  
Jounochi closely looked at Mask of Rock's hand. "I know one of his cards is a monster card, Killer Snake. But the other... I don't know." He said to himself.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Ancient Book!" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
"Yeah! Now he only has a monster card in his hand." Jounochi smiled.  
  
Mask of Rock smiled under his mask. "This magic card allows me to swap the only card in my hand with the card on top of my deck." Mask of Rock explained, drawing the card and putting Killer Snake ontop of his deck.  
  
"Aww come on!" Jounochi grumbled.  
  
"I'll then switch my two Anciently Giant Man Tokens to defense mode" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
Suddenly on the doors of Initiate Town, Ancient City a key appeared, turning half way. "What the?" Jounochi thought.  
  
"That key... It might be something bad." Honda said.  
  
"It might something is behind those doors." Yugi mentioned.  
  
"Turn end." Mask of Rock announced. Suddenly Mask of Rock's life points reduced to 4000.  
  
"Huh? Why did he lose 1000 life points?" Yugi wondered.  
  
Suddenly the Other Yugi appeared. "It's because of Ancient Key." The other Yugi said. "Because he attacked with Anciently Giant Man and switched his Anciently Giant Man Tokens, he lost 500 life points for each Anciently Giant Man Tokens"  
  
"Oh..." Yugi said, looking back up at the field.  
  
"Draw!" Jounochi announced, drawing his next card and looking at it. "Hmm.. He has two cards in his hand, both of what I don't know... Should I summon Goblin Attack Force?"  
  
Jounochi looked at his hand, sighing. "Come on, Jounochi." Mask of Rock warned.  
  
"Now! I summon Goblin Attack Force! (2300/0)" Jounochi announced. "Turn end."  
  
Suddenly the roller coaster sped by. Dr. Richard Goat was on his hands and knees while Leon stood there. Leon looked back up at a screen, showing that he moves onto the second round of KC Grand Prix.  
  
At the entrance of the Kaiba Land Theme Park, two people in brown dirty clothes walked up. "Haga! Look!" One person said, pointing up.  
  
"Ahhh... Kaiba Land!" Haga said. "Ryusaki! We made it!"  
  
"Maybe they have food!" Ryusaki said, excited.  
  
"Yes... Finally we can get back at those stupid Yugi ad Jounochi for what they did to us." Haga said with evil eyes.  
  
"Yeahahaha..." Ryusaki chuckled as they both slowly walked into the theme park.  
  
"Draw!" Mask of Rock announced, drawing his card. "I now have to discard Killer Snake to the graveyard"  
  
"That's not fair! He'll just get it back!" Jounochi growled, annoyed by the play as Mask of Rock got back Killer Snake.  
  
"Now! I shift both my Anciently Giant Man Tokens into attack mode!" Mask of Rock announced. Suddenly the Ancient Key moved up opposite of what it was originally. Suddenly the lines on the double doors began to glow gold.  
  
"Oh! So the key moves only when the two giant men shift into defense and attack mode!" Yugi noticed.  
  
"But it looks like the door's are ready to open!" Anzu said, a bit nervous.  
  
"Once the doors of the Ancient City is opened, the legendary Golden Ancient Dragon will arise!" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
"Golden Ancient Dragon?!" Jounochi said, taking a step back.  
  
"So now! I sacrifice my two Anciently Giant Man Tokens and my Ancient Key to activate Ancient Gate! Which is the key card to summon Golden Ancient Dragon!" Mask of Rock announced. Suddenly the doors began to shake and vibrate, causing dust and small rocks to fall from the top of the building. "Now! I sacrifice Ancient Gate, Anciently Giant Man, and Ancient Book to summon Golden Ancient Dragon! (2800/2100)".  
  
The doors slowly began to open, revealing a golden light. "Ack!" Jounochi shouted, covering his eyes.  
  
The dragon slowly crept out of the building and floating up onto the field. "Now, Jounochi! This is it!" Mask of Rock yelled, pointing at him.  
  
"Wow, how could your grandfather cut out to even summon that monster with all this work to do?" Honda said, looking down at Yugi.  
  
"Well you know grandpa, I guess he's really smart." Yugi smiled, feeling proud for his grandpa but also feeling bad for Jounochi.  
  
"Wow... He actually found it!" Mr. Holfkins said, amazed.  
  
"He found it?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. Me and your grandfather, Sugoroku, have been trying to find these cards for years. He's gotten Golden Ancient Dragon but not the correct cards to summon it." Mr. Holfkins explained. "Today when he called to tell me he was joining the tournament, he said he also found Ancient Gate, the last card which to summon Golden Ancient Dragon."  
  
"That's cool!" Otogi said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad grandpa can use it now." Yugi smiled.  
  
"So, Jounochi. What do you think of my great play?" Mask of Rock teased.  
  
"It's not any great as the other play's I've seen in my past duels!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
"Oh well. Now! Golden Ancient Dragon, attack and destroy his Goblin Attack Force!" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
The golden dragon opened it's maw, charging up a golden blast in it's mouth then launching it at the group of goblins.  
  
The goblins were instantly destroyed and Jounochi's life points reduced to 1700. "Damn..." Jounochi growled.  
  
"Now! Attack the rest of his monsters!" Mask of Rock announced.  
  
"What?! How can you do that?!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
"Golden Ancient Dragon's effect allows me to attack any other monsters on your field that are in defense position." Mask of Rock explained. "Plus, you've left your last three Scapegoat in defense position!"  
  
"Arrgh..." Jounochi growled as his three Scapegoat exploded on contact of Golden Ancient Dragon's golden blast. "I can't lose now... I guess I need to face Yugi again... I don't know."  
  
"Don't worry! Jounochi!" Yugi called out. "Winning or losing doesn't matter, as long as you have fun!"  
  
Jounochi looked back at Yugi. "Yugi's right, as long as I have fun. This tournament is not something to take serious if it's dealing with a life or death situation...." Jounochi said, looking up.  
  
"Turn end." Mask of Rock announced.  
  
Jounochi slowly reach for his next card and quickly drawing. "Guilford The Lightning..."said in his mind. "Too bad I don't have the sacrifices. But with Treasure of Destiny, I can get more cards but his stupid Legendary Gambler is in my way."  
  
Jounochi looked up at the dragon. "Well?" Mask of Rock said, impatiently.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Treasure of Destiny!" Jounochi announced. "This magic card allows me to roll a dice. What number I roll allows me to draw cards by the same number."  
  
"Hmmm let's see if it's any match for my Legendary Gambler." Mask of Rock chuckled as both dice flew and clashed at each other, falling to the ground.  
  
Jounochi's dice stopped first, landing on 4. "Not a very good number..." Jounochi hesitated.  
  
Mask of Rock's dice slowly stopped on three. "No!" Mask of Rock said in shock.  
  
"Alright! Now I can draw 4 cards then discard four from my deck!" Jounochi announced, draw four cards then taking the next four and discarding them to his graveyard.  
  
Jounochi smiled at his large hand, knowing he had taken control of this duel now. "Yes! Jounochi beat his Legendary Gambler!" Anzu said, happily.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Gathering of The Landstar's!" Jounochi announced. "This magic card allows me to summon all Landstar monster's in my hand so now! I summon Landstar Knight, Gunman (900/1200), and Freedom Fighter! (1000/500)"  
  
"Hmph, weak little monster's." Mask of Rock said.  
  
"And also good for sacrifice!" Jounochi yelled, holding up a card from his hand.  
  
"Huh?!" Mask of Rock said in shock.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Landstar Knight, Landstar Gunman, and Landstar Freedom Fighter to summon Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1400)" Jounochi announced as his three Landstar's dissolved. The warrior materialized onto the field, revealing a blinding light. Mask of Rock shielded himself. "Now! I activate Guilford The Lightning's special effect which will now destroy your Golden Ancient Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly lightning struck the dragon, causing it to be destroyed. "No!" Mask of Rock cried out.  
  
"Now! Guilford The Lightning, attack his life points directly!" Jounochi announced. The warrior pointed his sword at Mask of Rock, shooting lightning at him.  
  
Mask of Rock let out a wail as his life points reduced to 1200. Suddenly Mask of Rock began to laugh. "Huh? What's so funny?" Jounochi asked.  
  
Suddenly the doors of his Ancient City began opening again and Golden Ancient Dragon returned to the field. "What?!" Jounochi said, in shock.  
  
"Because of Ancient City's effect, Golden Ancient Dragon is returned to the field during the end phase of your turn before when your destroyed it." Mask of Rock smiled.  
  
Jounochi smiled. "I admit, that is a good play." Jounochi said.  
  
"Thanks, you really are a good kid." Mask of Rock said.  
  
"Anyways, turn end." Jounochi announced.  
  
Mask of Rock drew his next card. "Now! Golden Ancient Dragon, attack and destroy his Guilford The Lightning!" Mask of Rock announced. The two monsters dove at each other, clashing.  
  
"Ack! Both will be destroyed!" Jounochi said.  
  
"But Golden Ancient Dragon will return." Yugi gasped.  
  
Jounochi grumbled, knowing he wasted a very good monster. Mask of Rock then ended his turn. "I won't give up now." Jounochi smiled, drawing his next card. "Now! I activate this, Pot of Greed, drawing two cards!"  
  
Jounochi swiftly drew 2 cards and looked at them and smiling.  
  
"Eh?" Mask of Rock said, looking at Jounochi's victorious face.  
  
"I'm sorry this duel has to end but I have a game to win! Now I activate Premature Burial, sacrificing 800 life points (J: 900) to summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)" Jounochi announced. "Now I'll activate Hurricane!"  
  
"No!" Mask of Rock said in shock as a giant tornado formed, throwing the magic cards back to each other, especially Jounochi's Premature Burial.  
  
"Now you're Golden Ancient Dragon can't be re-summoned!" Jounochi pointed at the lone dragon.  
  
"Yeah, Jounochi! You have this duel now!" Honda cheered.  
  
"Now I'll use Premature Burial again, to bring back Guilford The Lightning! (2800/1700)" Jounochi announced. "Now! Attack his dragon!"  
  
The warrior and dragon clashed once again, destroying themselves, leaving Goblin Attack Force only on the field.  
  
"Ack!" Mask of Rock shouted.  
  
"Now! Goblin Attack Force, attack his life points directly!" Jounochi announced.  
  
The group of goblins charged at Mask of Rock, surrounding him and beating him with their clubs, reducing his life points to 0.  
  
The monsters disappeared after Jounochi turned his Duel Disk off. He ran over to Mask of Rock, helping him up. The old man got up, taking his mask off. "Yugi's grandpa?!" Jounochi said, in shock.  
  
"Hello everyone^^" Sugoroku said, happily as the group caught up with the two duelist.  
  
"Grandpa! It's great to see you again!" Yugi said.  
  
"yes I'm glad to see you too and all of you." Sugoroku said. "And I'm very impressed with you, Jounochi. Luck is always on your side of any duel."  
  
"Thanks, Sugoroku." Jounochi smiled, shaking his hand. "But it's a bummer that I was the last one to know."  
  
Yugi and everyone else laughed along as they headed back to Kaiba Dome.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Goblin Attack Force: Level 4 / 2300/0/ Warrior / Desc: When this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This position cannot be changed during your next turn.  
  
Ordeal of a Traveler: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: You can activate this card's effect when your opponent attacks. Your opponent randomly selects 1 card in your hand and calls the Type of the card (Monster, Magic, or Trap). If your opponent calls it wrong, the attacking monster is returned to its owner's hand.  
  
Scapegoat: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monster in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Place 4 'Sheep Tokens' (Level 1 / 0/0/ Beast) in Defense Position on the your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice for a Sacrifice Summon.  
  
Ancient Book: MAGIC / Desc: Exchange 1 card in your hand with the card on top of your deck. When you've drawn that card, you must discard the card you've exchanged to the graveyard.  
  
Ancient Gate: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated my sacrificing two "Anciently Giant Man Tokens" and a "Ancient Key". This card remains face up on the field for three turns.  
  
Golden Ancient Dragon: Level 8 / 2800/2100/ Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Initiate City, Ancient City". When this monster attacks your opponent's monsters, it can attack any other monster's on the field in defense position.  
  
Treasure of Destiny: MAGIC / Desc: Roll 1 six sided dice. Depending on the number, draw cards from your deck by what number you rolled. You must then discard cards from your deck, to your graveyard, equal to the number you rolled.  
  
Guilford The Lightning: Level 9 / 2800/1400/ Warrior / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing 3 Light monsters on the field. When this monster is summoned your opponent's monsters are destroyed and sent to the graveyard.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.  
  
Premature Burial: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard, Special Summon it on the Field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, the monster is also destroyed. 


	5. Hot Battle! Rebecca VS Vivian

Episode 5: Hot Battle! Rebecca VS Vivian.  
  
_________________________________  
  
The gang got to the exit of the Amazon Cruise when suddenly Mokuba caught up with them. "Hey! I just came to tell you all that Leon exceeds to Round 2." Mokuba said.  
  
"Wow that's cool." Yugi said, happily.  
  
"Yeah! Leon seems to be a great duelist!" Anzu said.  
  
"Plus, the duel between Vivian and Rebecca has started." Mokuba said.  
  
"Really where?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"At the Blue Eyes Train Station, I can take you there." Mokuba said.  
  
"Look!" Yugi pointed at a small t.v with the two girls on it.  
  
"Vivian!" Both Honda and Jounochi screamed with glee, getting infront of the TV.  
  
"Wow, she's so beautiful!" Honda said all starry eyed.  
  
"Go Vivian!" Jounochi cheered, also with starry eyes.  
  
Suddenly the two boys felt pain on there heads. Anzu had smacked each of them. "We're cheering for Rebecca! Not Vivian!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"oooooo!" Sugoroku said, seeing Vivian. But then Sugoroku fell down in pain, holding his back.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi said, crouching down by him.  
  
"I'm fine. I might have hurt my back from the last attack of our duel." Sugoroku said, rubbing his back.  
  
"We need to get you to the nurse!" Yugi said.  
  
"I'll carry him there!" Mr. Holfkins said, pulling Sugoroku on his back. "You all can go see Rebecca duel."  
  
"Ok, thanks, Mr. Holfkins." Yugi said as Mr. Holfkins ran off.  
  
Meanwhile Haga and Ryusaki had gotten passed security to the Duelist Hangout. "Look!" Ryusaki pointed out. Fortune Teller Simon had entered the boy bathroom.  
  
Both Haga and Ryusaki followed. Suddenly there was a large bang and a bunch of things falling on the ground which sounded like metal and several growls and screams.  
  
The cloaked man came out but with Haga and Ryusaki under the cover, disguising as Fortune Teller Simon.  
  
"So, we finally meet in this duel." Vivian smirked, giving Rebecca her deck. "But I never expected to duel a kid like you. Only Kaiba or Yugi, those type of smart people!"  
  
Rebecca growled at Vivian's starry eyed face. She took Vivian's deck and shuffled it. Both then handed back their decks and got ready as the train passed.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled as their life points started at 4000.  
  
"Now! I'll start!" Vivian announced, looking at her hand. "And I'll summon Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! (1700/1000), turn end!"  
  
Rebecca drew her next card. "Now! I'll activate Charity Angel, drawing three cards." Rebecca announced, drawing three cards. "And discarding two!"  
  
Vivian watched as Rebecca discarded two cards. "Heh, useless little runt." Vivian smirked.  
  
"Now! I summon Big Bang Girl! (1300/1500)" Rebecca announced. "I'll then set two cards face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Rebecca!" Yugi called out, waving down from the balcony.  
  
"Darling!" Rebecca called back waving solemnly. Anzu growled inside.  
  
"Yugi! You've come for me!" Vivian said, happily.  
  
"No, Stupid! He's come for me!" Rebecca yelled. "Besides I'm his friend!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi's face turned red. "You two stop it and start dueling!" Anzu yelled over the balcony.  
  
"Heh... Yugi doesn't deserve a woman like Vivian, he's much too younger!" Jounochi said, drooling over Vivian.  
  
"Vivian! I'm here for you!" Honda called out but Vivian ignored him.  
  
"Draw!" Vivian announced, drawing her next card. "Now Kung Fu Nyan Nyan's special effect is activated! Since I didn't attack last turn, her attack power is raised by 300 attack points! (2000/1000)"  
  
"Eh?!" Rebecca said in shock.  
  
"Now! Kung Fu Nyan Nyan! Attack and destroy her Big Bang Girl!" Vivian announced.  
  
The Chinese fighter dove at the witch, ready to pound it. "Reveal trap card! Gravity Bind!" Rebecca announced. "This trap card will keep all level 4 or higher type monster's from attacking!"  
  
"Wow, Rebecca is pretty good..." Anzu admitted.  
  
"Well with that up, it'd be useless to pay strong monsters." Otogi suggested.  
  
"I don't know. Rebecca may be planning more." Yugi said.  
  
Vivian growled. "I'll summon Master Kyujin (1750) and end my turn." Vivian announced.  
  
Rebecca drew her next card. "Heh. Because I discarded Marie, The Fallen due to the effects of Charity Angel, I gain 200 life points! (R: 4200.)" Rebecca announced. "And because I gained life points, Big Bang Girl's special effect inflicts 500 of damage to your life points!"  
  
"What?!" Vivian said in shock as her life points reduced to 3500.  
  
"I guess that's Rebecca's strategy. Some monster's don't need to attack but just use their effect's to deal damage." Yugi said.  
  
"I'll set a card and end my turn." Rebecca announced, smiling.  
  
"You little twirp." Vivian growled, drawing her next card.  
  
"Hmm how are things going with KC Grand Prix?" Kaiba asked from his headquarters.  
  
"Fine sir, here is the table." The Guard said, showing the duel graph. Richard Goat and Mask of Rock had been already eliminated.  
  
"Be alert, I sense we may have an enemy among us." Kaiba said.  
  
"Right sir." The guard replied, leaving the room.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Cyclone!" Vivian announced.  
  
"Reveal trap card, Imperial Order! And along with Scapegoat!" Rebecca announced as four different colored sheep materialized onto the field. "This trap card will keep us from using any trap cards!"  
  
"Eh? How can Rebecca activate Scapegoat like that?" Jounochi asked.  
  
"Rebecca played it in combination so it doesn't matter now." Yugi explained.  
  
"Umm... Ok.." Jounochi said, still confused.  
  
"No no no!" Vivian growled. "How can a kid like you be this strong?!"  
  
"Heh." Rebecca smirked.  
  
"Anyways... I'll now summon Gyaku Gire Panda! (800/1600 +2500)" Vivian announced. "Heh, this monster gains 500 attack points for each monster on your field!"  
  
"Eh?!" Rebecca said in shock.  
  
"And it's level 3!" Anzu said in shock.  
  
"Now! Gyaku Gire Panda! Attack and destroy her Scapegoat!" Vivian announced. The panda let out a furious roar, pouncing on the goat and slashing it. Rebecca shielded herself as the remains of the scapegoat flew at her. "And you still gain damage even if the monster is in defense mode!"  
  
Rebecca frowned as her life points reduced to 900. Rebecca had lost a lot of life points because her scapegoat had no defense power. And since Rebecca now had four monster's on her side of the field, Gyaku Gire Panda's attack power reduced to 2800.  
  
"I think Rebecca may have a hard time, trying to beat Vivian." Otogi suggested.  
  
"Why is that?" Anzu asked.  
  
"She was a chosen duelist by Kaiba and I've heard she was a strong duelist, her nick name was Duel Queen." Otogi said.  
  
"Eh!" Yugi said in shock.  
  
"Ah! No wonder she wants to duel Yugi!" Jounochi thought.  
  
"Heh. Rebecca, you shouldn't go on. You might as well surrender now!" Vivian smirked.  
  
"Never! I'm dueling for Yugi and I'll never let Yugi down!" Rebecca smiled.  
  
"Eh hehe." Yugi chuckled, turning red.  
  
"Your such a stubborn girl! Turn end!" Vivian growled.  
  
"Draw! I'll negate Imperial Order's pay and destroy it!" Rebecca announced as her trap card was destroyed. "I also gain 200 life points because of Marie The Fallen One! (R: 1100) And since I gain life points, you lose 500 life points because of Big Bang Girl!"  
  
"This useless move again." Vivian snorted as her life points reduced to 3000.  
  
"Now! I activate Token Harvest Festival! This will destroy all my Scapegoat. But that's not all, I gain 800 life points for each token I sacrifice! (R: 3500)" Rebecca announced.  
  
Vivian growled. "So..." She smirked.  
  
"Don't forget your Gyaku Gire Panda get's weaker! (1300/1600)" Rebecca pointed out. "And since I gained life points, you lose 500 more!"  
  
"Oh no!" Vivian gasped as her life points reduced to 2500.  
  
"Now! I summon Injection Angel Lily! (400/1500)" Rebecca announced as the small nurse type angel materialized onto the field. "I'll sacrifice 2000 life points (R: 1500) to increase Injection Angel Lily's attack points! (3400/1500)"  
  
Lily's syringe began to glow light green as her attack points powered up. Also, Gyaku Gire Panda's attack power grew to 1800.  
  
"No no no!" Vivian said, holding her hands to her face and wailing.  
  
"Now! Injection Angel Lily, attack her Gyaku Gire Panda!" Rebecca announced. The angel threw her syringe at the panda, destroying it and reducing Vivian's life points to 900.  
  
"Alright!" Rebecca smiled. "That was for you! Yugi!"  
  
Vivian's face turned red. "And this is for you! Yugi!" Vivian yelled, drawing her next card. Suddenly Vivian smiled. "Now! I activate Five Colors of Colorful Dusk!"  
  
"Huh?" Rebecca said.  
  
"What does that do?!" Jounochi thought.  
  
"This card allows me to sacrifice Kung Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyujin to summon this, Dragon Lady! (2500/2100)" Vivian announced as the woman warrior in Chinese armor and two long blades materialized onto the field.  
  
"Ack!" Rebecca said in shock. "Too bad it's trapped by my Gravity Bind!"  
  
"A level 7 monster. That seemed like a useless move." Otogi said.  
  
"This monster allows me to destroy a magic or trap card on the field for the price of my Battle Phase so say bye bye to Gravity Bind!" Vivian yelled. "I'll then activate this, Indignation of Immortal Mountain Fairy Book! This will decrease your life points by 1000 since I destroyed your Gravity Bind!"  
  
"No!" Rebecca yelled out as her life points reduced to 500.  
  
"Yay! I'm going to win because your stupid Gravity Bind is no more!" Vivian said with excitement. "Turn end!"  
  
Rebecca growled, drawing her next card but then smiling. "Now I gain 200 life points (R: 700) and you lose 500 life points!" She announced.  
  
"it doesn't matter now!" Vivian smiled as her life points reduced to 400. "I'll be victorious while Yugi will say that he hates you because you lost and be with me!"  
  
"Draw!" Rebecca announced, drawing her next card. "Heh, thanks for destroying my Gravity Bind. It'd be not helpful now. So then... I sacrifice Big Bang Girl and Injection Angel Lily to summon this! Guardian Angel Joan! (2800/2000)"  
  
"Ahhh!" Vivian screamed as the Angel materialized onto the field. "Heh! Do the math little lady. I'll still have life points!"  
  
"I know. That's why I'll play this, Silent Decedent!" Rebecca announced. "This allows me to revive a monster from my graveyard in defense mode! The monster I chose is Big Bang Girl!"  
  
"Heh, too bad it's defense mode." Vivian smirked.  
  
"Now! Guardian Angel Joan, attack and destroy Dragon Lady!" Rebecca announced.  
  
The angel held her hands up, creating a golden orb and firing it at Dragon Lady, destroying it. Vivian's life points reduced to 100.  
  
"Guardian Angel Joan's effect gives me 2500 life points because it's equal to Dragon Lady's effect." Rebecca said as her life points increased to 3200.  
  
"No! That means..." Vivian said.  
  
"That means you lose 500 life points from Big Bang Girl!" Rebecca yelled, finishing Vivian's sentence.  
  
"No! How could I lose to a kid!" Vivian cried, falling to her hands and knees.  
  
"Yay!" Rebecca cheered, running up the stairs to Yugi and jumping on him. "It's our bond that got me to win! Thank your Yugi!"  
  
"Rebecca!" Anzu growled.  
  
"Err... That stupid little..." Vivian growled with anger.  
  
Meanwhile, a duel had been starting while Vivian and Rebecca were dueling. "There's Fortune Teller Simon!" Mokuba pointed as Sieg waited patiently.  
  
"becareful, Ryusaki!" Haga said, looking down at him.  
  
"I'm trying! You're just too heavy!" Ryusaki growled. As they began to climb up the stairs, Ryusaki tripped over the cover, falling.  
  
Haga let out a scream as he came toppling over Ryusaki. Both duelist were revealed.  
  
"Haga? Ryusaki?" Mokuba said.  
  
"A two one one duel?" Sieg said, intrigued.  
  
"No! You two are not suppose to be here, I'll have to removed!" Mokuba said, ready to take out his radio.  
  
"Come on, Mokuba. You wouldn't let your best bud down?" Ryusaki said, putting his arm around him.  
  
"Yeah, besides, we were Fortune Teller Simon the whole time!" Haga bluffed.  
  
"No! You two are..." Mokuba said.  
  
"I don't mind facing two duelist at once." Sieg interrupted. "Allow me to challenge them."  
  
"Ugh fine. You wouldn't have any other duelist anyway." Mokuba said.  
  
All three duelist got ready. "I'll go first!" Haga announced. "I'll summon Grasshopper! (1000/1200) I'll then activate Eradicating Aerosol which will destroy my Grasshopper, using it's effect to summon Insect Queen! (2200/2000 +200)"  
  
"Heh." Sieg smirked as the giant insect emerged from the hologram card.  
  
"And now I'll summon Balloon Lizard!" Ryusaki announced as a small lizard materialized, inflating like a balloon. "I'll then use this, Super Evolution Medicine. Allowing me to sacrifice my Reptile, Balloon Lizard, to summon this, Black Tyrano! (2600/1800) Turn end!"  
  
"Heh heh heh!" Haga chuckled. "With these monsters, it'll be impossible for you to win!"  
  
"Yeah." Ryusaki smirked.  
  
"Draw..." Sieg announced, drawing his card. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and rose petals began raining down from the sky.  
  
"What the..." Haga said, looking around.  
  
"I don't need a strong monster to defeat yours." Sieg smirked. "I have this...."  
  
"What is it?!" Ryusaki said, shocked.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Walkuren Ritt!" Sieg announced.  
  
Yugi and the gang had been watching. "Haga and Ryusaki?!" Jounochi said, shocked and angered by their appearance.  
  
"What's that card he played?" Yugi said.  
  
Sieg had placed his magic card onto the field and there was a clattering of horses running around them. "Now! Reveal your self, my Valkyrie's!" Sieg announced, opening his hands. Suddenly four orbs appeared, forming into horses with woman in armor on them, wielding shields and swords. "Attack!"  
  
The four Valkyrie's let out battle cries, flying toward the two monsters as a giant tornado of rose petals fluttered around all the monsters. Four sounds of sword slashing through something echoed and then the tornado died down, revealing nothing but the Valkyrie's.  
  
"What?! No way!" Haga said, watching his life points reduced to 0.  
  
"How can this happen?!" Ryusaki said in shock as his life points also reduced to 0.  
  
"What?" Kaiba said, shocked as to Sieg's quick win.  
  
"Sieg must be a powerful duelist..." Yugi thought watching as a guard came along, pulling Haga and Ryusaki away.  
  
Kaiba looked back at the screen. "Looks like several of our guests has been eliminated." Kaiba smirked. "Let the tournament continue."  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Kung Fu Nyan Nyan: Level 4 / 1700/1000/ Warrior / Desc: If this monster does not attack during your Battle Phase, increase this card's ATK by 300 during your next Standby Phase.  
  
Charity Angel: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 3 cards from your deck then discard 2 cards from your hand.  
  
Big Bang Girl: Level 4 / 1300/1500/ Fire / Desc: Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points each time you increase your own Life Points.  
  
Gravity Bind: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: All monsters of Level 4 or higher cannot attack. Their positions may still be changed.  
  
Cyclone: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Imperial Order: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, negate the effects of all Magic Cards. Pay 700 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you cannot, this card is destroyed.  
  
Scapegoat: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, you cannot summon any monster in the same turn (including Flip Summon and Special Summon). Place 4 'Sheep Tokens' (Level 1 / 0/0/ Beast) in Defense Position on the your side of the field. The tokens cannot be used as a Sacrifice for a Sacrifice Summon.  
  
Gyaku Gire Panda: Level 3 / 800/1600/ Beast / Desc: The ATK of this card increases by 500 points for every monster on your opponent's side of the field. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
  
Token Harvest Festival: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all tokens on the field. Increase your Life Points by the number of tokens destroyed x800 points.  
  
Injection Angel Lily: Level 3 / 400/1500/ Angel / Desc: This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this monster by 3000 points only during the Damage Step.  
  
Five Colors of Colorful Dusk: MAGIC / Desc: You can Sacrifice 1 "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" and 1 "Master Kyujin" on your side of the field as a sacrifice to Special Summon 1 "Dragon Lady" from your deck, or hand to the field.  
  
Dragon Lady: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Warrior / Desc: This card can't be summoned normally. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Five Colors of Colorful Dusk." You may destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field. You must skip your Battle Phase when you've activated that effect.  
  
Indignation of Immortal Mountain Fairy Book: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: If your opponent's Magic or Trap card has been destroyed due to effect, decrease your opponent's life points by 1000.  
  
Guardian Angel Joan: Level 7 / 2800/2000/ Angel / Desc: When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, increase your Life Points by an amount equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.  
  
Grasshopper: Level 4 / 1000/1200/ Insect / Desc: When this card on your side of the field is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Insect- Type Monster from your hand.  
  
Eradicating Aerosol: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Insect monster on the field  
  
Insect Queen: Level 7 / 2200/2000/ Insect / Desc: This card gains 200 ATK for each Insect monster on the field. When this monster attacks and destroys a monster, Special Summon 1 "Insect Token" onto the field (Level 1 / 0/0/ Insect). You must sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field for this monster to attack.  
  
Balloon Lizard: Level 4 / 500/1900 / Reptile / Desc: Put 1 counter on this card during each of your Standby Phases. When this card is destroyed, inflict damage equal to the number of counters x 400 points to the controller of the card that destroyed this card.  
  
Super Evolution Medicine: MAGIC / Desc: Offer 1 Reptile-Type monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon 1 Dinosaur-Type Monster from your hand.  
  
Black Tyrano: Level 7 / 2600/1800 / Dinosaur / Desc: If the only cards on your opponent's side of the field are Defense Position Monster Cards, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.  
  
Walkuren Ritt: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned from your hand, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled. 


	6. Jounochi VS Sieg: A Beautiful Duel, Part...

Episode 6: Jounochi VS Sieg: A Beautiful Duel, Part 1  
  
________________________________  
  
"Only eight duelist are left." Kaiba thought.  
  
He looked at Block A which had: Sieg, Jounochi, Barry Ginger, and Paul McGreggor.  
  
Block B had: Rebecca, Leon Wilson, Abe, and Ethan Shark.  
  
"Sieg? Me against Sieg..." Jounochi said, smiling with victory.  
  
"Yeah and it's strange too. Everyone's fixing their deck but Sieg." Honda pointed out at Sieg, sitting in the corner.  
  
"Well it didn't seem like he needs to. He beat Haga and Ryusaki at once." Yugi mentioned.  
  
"Heh, like Jounochi is even ready! He looks too nervous." Rebecca teased.  
  
"What?!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
"Come on, Jounochi, you're up against someone who beat Haga and Ryusaki. Not like you couldn't beat one of them in the first place." Honda chuckled.  
  
"I've had it with you guys always trying to put me down!" Jounochi growled, ready to tackle Honda.  
  
"Stop!" Anzu yelled, running infront of Jounochi. Suddenly Jounochi tripped, pushing Anzu into the wall.  
  
"Ack." Anzu said opening her eyes to see Leon beside her. "Leon!"  
  
"Heh heh. Jounochi should be alright. He needs energy like that to duel." Leon smiled.  
  
"You look nervous." Jounochi said.  
  
"I'm just a bit tense. I'm on the line of this tournament, I can't let any of my fans down." Leon said, scratching the back of his head. "I'll have to duel Yugi if I get through but that won't be easy."  
  
"Yanno, Leon, I'm waiting for that too and I know myself it won't be easy." Jounochi smiled, looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope everyone does their best." Leon smiled back.  
  
"Ok, your break is over. It's time to get dueling!" Mokuba said as he came into the room. Everyone stood up and began leaving.  
  
"Sieg!" Jounochi said, standing infront of him and putting out his hand. "How bout a hand shake, for a good duel."  
  
But Sieg kept walking, leaving Jounochi in his dust.  
  
"Eh?" Rebecca said, looking back.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me?" Jounochi said, reaching out for him and grabbing his arm. Suddenly Sieg pulled away, making Jounochi fall.  
  
"Do not touch me." Sieg growled. "Besides, this isn't a good duel. A good duel would be long but your just pathetic"  
  
"Hey! I was Best Four in Battle City!" Jounochi yelled. "I'm one of the best duelist and I'll prove it!"  
  
"Come on Jounochi." Honda said. "He's nothing."  
  
Sieg kept walking and Jounochi followed.  
  
"Yugi!" Mokuba called out.  
  
"Mokuba..." Yugi said, turning around.  
  
"Since the whole incident at the Kaiba Dome, just let your friends know to be on a watch. I doubt anyone from the tournament could hack into the system but just in case, keep an eye out." Mokuba noted, running off.  
  
"I'll do just that!" Yugi yelled.  
  
As Yugi and the gang left, Vivian came out from the girl's bathroom, smiling.  
  
Back at the Blue Eyes Arena, Kaiba's Guard, had been announcing the duels. "The four duels which are taking place are now listed!" The Guard announced. "Jounochi VS Sieg at the Volcano Theme, Barry VS Paul at the Music House, Rebecca VS Abe at the Ferris Wheel, and Ethan VS Leon at the Haunted House!"  
  
Jounochi had gotten off a small ram which led into the middle of a volcano and a small island surrounded by lava. Sieg had been waiting at one side.  
  
Both Duelist met into the middle and exchanged decks, shuffling them and giving them back. "You will regret for what you said before." Jounochi growled.  
  
Sieg ignored him and walked back to his side of the field while Jounochi stayed on his side.  
  
The other 6 duelist then start their duels.  
  
"I'll start!" Jounochi announced, drawing his next card and looking at his hand.  
  
"Yeah! Go Jounochi!" Honda cheered  
  
"Psycho Shocker and Red Eyes!?" Jounochi said in his mind. "You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"This doesn't look good." Yugi thought.  
  
"Come on, Jounochi. Don't leave me to a boring duel." Sieg smiled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Jounochi announced.  
  
"Jounochi!" Honda yelled, slapping his forehead.  
  
"Draw..." Sieg announced. "Activate Charity Angel."  
  
Sieg drew his three cards then discarded two cards. "Eh?" Jounochi thought.  
  
"One card face down, turn end." Sieg announced.  
  
"Alright, Jounochi! You're lucky now!" Honda cheered.  
  
"Bahahaha!" Jounochi laughed inside. "He has to share the pain I had to suffer on my first turn."  
  
"I don't think Sieg had any monster's to summon either..." Yugi thought as The Other Yugi appeared.  
  
"Right... I bet Sieg is hiding more..." The Other Yugi said.  
  
Sieg looked up at the corner, seeing a security camera and smiling. Suddenly he looked down at his watch, seeing the hand move to 12.  
  
"Hmph..." Kaiba said but suddenly the screen went red showing 'Error'. "What?!"  
  
"Draw!" Jounochi announced suddenly feeling rumbling. Suddenly streams of lava flew into the sky.  
  
"Gah! Jounochi!" Yugi called out.  
  
"Ack hat!" Jounochi said, dodging the lava and getting his shoe on fire.  
  
"Hmmm..." Rebecca thought, looking up at Abe which his monkey just drew a card for him. Suddenly the Ferris wheel came to a fast stop, sending both duelist onto the ground.  
  
"Graahh!" Abe yelled, falling.  
  
Just then the Ferris wheel started again, but going in faster speed and sending them screaming.  
  
"Draw..." Paul McGreggor announced, drawing his card. Suddenly at the corner of both duelist eye's they saw the curtain fall down, leaving them in the dark.  
  
"Huh?" Leon said, watching ghosts and spirits fly in the way of their duel.  
  
"Sir! We have a problem!" A security guard said to Kaiba.  
  
"I know, I'm getting to that." Kaiba said, pressing some buttons on the computer.  
  
Suddenly he remembered something, back at a party when he was young a young boy came up to him, telling him the party was boring.  
  
Just then the lights flickered and somebody had said that there was a hacker in the main computer system and the young boy just laughed, saying it was easy.  
  
Kaiba was only young but he remembered it. "It must be...." He growled.  
  
"Alright!" Jounochi said, looking at his card. "Now! I summon Landstar Gunman! (900/1200) I'll then activate this, Landstar Shot!"  
  
Suddenly Jounochi's Landstar Gunman's shot gun transformed into a giant gatling gun and it's attack points rose to 1500.  
  
"Alright! A strong monster!" Honda said.  
  
"Landstar Gunman, direct attack!" Jounochi announced but then suddenly stopping. "What's that!"  
  
Sieg had activated a trap card. "This is Judgement of Boudan. It stops your attack and allows me to switch a card in my hand with a card ontop of my deck." Sieg said, drawing his card and placing another card on top of his deck. "Plus, your battle phase ends."  
  
"What?!" Jounochi said, grumbling. "Turn end."  
  
"Draw..." Sieg announced. "Now I activate Pot of Greed."  
  
Jounochi watched Sieg draw his two cards. "Heh." He said.  
  
"Now, I activate Goddess of Guardian Elda. I can discard one card from my hand to place a trap card face down on the field, from my graveyard." Sieg announced. "It's simple really. This magic card has three key factors. The future is where I discard my card in my hand. Past is the card I had used earlier. And present, which is the card now on the field!"  
  
Suddenly a woman with a wand and a long scarf appeared behind Sieg and began waving her wand, sending pink cherry blossoms. A card slipped out of Sieg's graveyard holster and Sieg took the card, placing it face down on the field.  
  
"It's Judgement of Boudan... I won't be able to attack next turn." Jounochi growled.  
  
"Turn end." Sieg announced.  
  
"It's weird because Sieg hasn't summoned any monsters yet" Anzu said. "I wonder if he even has any monsters."  
  
"I bet Sieg is waiting for that magic card, Walkuren Ritt." Yugi said in his mind.  
  
"Yes that is probably why he had played Judgement of Boudan in the first place." The Other Yugi mentioned.  
  
Sieg turned his head, looking at the same security camera. "Come on! Be serious here! We're here to duel, not looking around at the fun theme park!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
Sieg smirked. "I don't have to be serious with a clown like you, Jounochi." Sieg said.  
  
"What?! Why you little...." Jounochi grumbled. "Draw!"  
  
Jounochi smiled, now having a monster to sacrifice. "Jounochi is acting up again, he must have something good by now!" Honda said.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Landstar Gunman to summon this, Android Psycho Shocker! (2400/1500)" Jounochi announced.  
  
"What?!" Sieg said in shock.  
  
"Now you won't be able to use Judgement of Boudan!" Jounochi said, pointing at Sieg with victory. Suddenly the android's eyes began to glow and unleashed a red blast, destroying Sieg's trap card. "Now! Android Psycho Shocker.... Direct attack!"  
  
The android formed it's hands together, forming a black energy sphere in it's hands and sending it flying at Sieg. Sieg shielded himself as the blast surrounded him, reducing his life points to 1600.  
  
"How could he....." Sieg growled, both angry and surprised.  
  
"Alright, Jounochi! You're in the lead!" Honda cheered.  
  
"Now Jounochi.... You want me to be serious in this duel..." Sieg smirked. "I will!"  
  
"Good, turn end!" Jounochi said.  
  
"Draw!" Sieg yelled without hesitation. "Now! Activate magic card.... Walkuren Ritt!"  
  
"Oh!" Yugi said in shock as well as everyone else.  
  
"Ack!" Jounochi said in shock as a bright light began to glow in the roof of the volcano room.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Charity Angel: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 3 cards from your deck then discard 2 cards from your hand.  
  
Landstar Gunman: Level 4 / 900/1200/ Warrior.  
  
Landstar Shot: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Increase 1 monster with "Landstar" in it's name by 600 ATK.  
  
Judgement of Boudan: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and end your opponent's battle phase. You can then switch one Magic Card in your hand with the card on top of your deck. You must then shuffle your deck.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Goddess of Guardian Elda: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 Magic Card from your hand to set 1 Trap Card, from your graveyard, face down on the field.  
  
Android Psycho Shocker: Level 5 / 2400/1500/ Desc: As long as this card remains face-up on the Field, all Trap cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap cards are also negated. 


	7. Goddess of Monster Erasure, Part 2

Episode 7: Goddess of Monster Erasure, Part 2  
  
________________________________  
  
Sieg laughed as he held up his card. "Walkuren Ritt! Activate!" Sieg yelled placing it on the field.  
  
"No!" Yugi said.  
  
"Jounochi!" Anzu called.  
  
"Err..." Jounochi growled.  
  
"Now! I bring forth three Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600) and Valkyrie Altest! (1600/1600)" Sieg announced as the four Valkyrie's trampled passed Sieg and onto the field.  
  
"What? Valkyrie's...." Jounochi said, amazed.  
  
"Heh." Sieg smirked. "Now! Valkyrie Sovite, destroy his Psycho Shocker!"  
  
The valkyrie kicked up her horse, charging at the android and slashing it in half, destroying it. "Hey! My monster had more attack points!" Jounochi complained.  
  
"It did. Valkyrie Sovite's effect destroys one monster on your side of the field when summoned. Also, because Psycho Shocker was destroyed, Valkyrie Altest's attack points raise tot he equal amount of Psycho Shocker's attack points (2400/1600)" Sieg smiled. "Jounochi... You actually thought you stood a chance.... Well your wrong now! You underestimate your opponents too much! Valkyrie Sovite's, Valkyrie Altest... Direct attack!"  
  
"Reverse magic card!" Jounochi announced. "Hyper Fresh!"  
  
"What?!" Sieg said as the four Valkyrie's slashed their swords down at Jounochi. Jounochi growled, shielding himself with his arms.  
  
"Heh. Once I activated Hyper Fresh, my life points doubled to 8000. Then your Valkyrie Altest attacked me, leaving me with now 5600." Jounochi smirked.  
  
"Oh look the young boy's a math king. It doesn't matter because my Valkyrie Sovite has got you down." Sieg laughed, pointing at Jounochi. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"Ha! That means your monsters return to your deck!" Jounochi pointed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me." Sieg smirked.  
  
"Now! I summon Landstar Swordsman! (500/1200)" Jounochi announced as a little swordsman materialized onto the field. "Direct attack!"  
  
"Reveal trap card, Meditation of Flicker. By removing Judgement of Boudan from my graveyard, your Battle Phase ends!" Sieg announced as the swordsman dove at Sieg but a wave sent it back.  
  
Jounochi grumbled. "One card face down, turn end." He announced.  
  
Sieg drew his next card and smiled. "Now I'll activate Treasure of Nibelung" Sieg announced. "This will activate Nibelung Ring from my deck!"  
  
Suddenly a magic card materialized on Jounochi's side of the field and a ring appeared, attaching to Landstar Swordsman's finger.  
  
"Huh?" Jounochi said in confusion.  
  
"Landstar Swordsman is now useless to you. But now I'll activate these three magic cards." Sieg smiled. "Now! I bring forth Goddess Skuld's Oracle, Goddess Belldandy's Guardian, and Goddess Urd's Altar!"  
  
Suddenly three shining orbs of light materialized onto the field, transforming into three women holding wands.  
  
"What is this..." Yugi thought as the three goddess stood together.  
  
Suddenly Goddess Skuld's Oracle rose her wand, sending a pink circle around the two duelist. Jounochi looked down at his Duel Disk which said 'Draw 3'.  
  
Jounochi drew his three cards. "Now what?" He asked.  
  
"Allow me to see them." Sieg said. Jounochi showed his three cards. "Hmmm. Now I can rearrange them. Place Panther Warrior on top and leave everything else."  
  
Jounochi did exactly that. "What is Sieg up to...." Jounochi wondered.  
  
"Now! Goddess Belldandy's Guardian will activate. It allows me to guess the top card of your deck. And it's just what I saw, Panther Warrior!" Sieg yelled.  
  
"Ah!" Jounochi said.  
  
"But don't worry. It's not destroyed, yet. It's only special summoned face down on your side of the field." Sieg said as a hologram card came up on Jounochi's field in face down defense position.  
  
"Eh?" Jounochi said, seeing the extra monster on his field.  
  
"Now! It's time for the final... Goddess Urd's Altar. Once I say the name of your monster, it'll be removed from play!" Sieg announced. "Panther Warrior!"  
  
"No!" Jounochi yelled as Panther Warrior appeared and began being lifted into the air and out of sight.  
  
"One card face down, Turn end." Sieg smiled. "Now you must draw two cards because of Nibelung Ring. Then discard one monster card you drew."  
  
"Draw..." Jounochi announced, drawing two cards. "Knight of Black Dragon... This is no use to me."  
  
Sieg watched as Jounochi discarded a card from his hand and he laughed.  
  
"Sieg's strategy is just to remove Jounochi's monster's from play. How will Jounochi be able to stand this?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"Heh but I have a good card now." Jounochi smiled. "Now! Activate magic card, Dangerous Machine Type 6!"  
  
Suddenly a giant machine appeared by Jounochi's side with 6 orbs on it. "Heh." Sieg smirked.  
  
"Turn end!" Jounochi announced.  
  
"Draw.." Sieg announced. "Now you must suffer from the effects of my goddess'!"  
  
"Whatever." Jounochi smirked, drawing his three cards and showing Sieg Sasuke Samurai, Goblin Attack Force, and Landstar Freedom Fighter.  
  
"Goblin Attack Force and all the rest down!" Sieg announced as the monster card appeared onto the field. "Now remove Goblin Attack Force!"  
  
The group of goblins flew into the air, disappearing. "There goes a strong monsters." Jounochi thought.  
  
"Turn end." Sieg announced.  
  
Jounochi drew his two cards which he and Sieg already knew. Jounochi slipped Landstar Freedom Fighter into his graveyard. "Now! I'll activate Dangerous Machine Type 6! It'll chose a number at random and I'll have to go with the effect that comes along with the number!"  
  
Suddenly the orbs on the machine began to spin. Everyone carefully watched as the number was 3. "Heh...." Sieg smirked.  
  
"Now I can draw 1 card!" Jounochi announced drawing his card.  
  
"Alright! This time Sieg can't find out what the card Jounochi drew!" Yugi pointed out.  
  
"Now! I summon Sasuke Samurai! (500/800)" Jounochi announced.  
  
"Heh a weak monster." Sieg smirked. "Activate trap card! Flame of Roge"  
  
"Eh?!" Jounochi said, watching the card flip up.  
  
"This card keeps all monsters with 2000 or lower attack strength from attacking." Sieg smirked.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Jounochi smiled. "Activate magic card, Angel's Dice!"  
  
"Alright! Jounochi!" Honda cheered as a angel appeared, tossing the dice onto the ground.  
  
"Come on, Jounochi." Anzu said in her head.  
  
The dice came to a stop on a three. "No!" Jounochi said, holding his head as Sasuke Samurai's attack power rose to 1500.  
  
Meanwhile at the Haunted House. Ethan had fallen to his hands and knees in some sort of shock. His life points reduced to 0 and Leon's life points remained at 4000. Leon smiled, walking off.  
  
"I made it, Darling!" Rebecca waved into the camera at the arena, seeing that she had beaten Abe.  
  
"My luck is running out..." Jounochi said. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"Draw..." Sieg announced. The three goddess' began to glow. Jounochi drew his next three cards, showing them to Sieg. "Gearfried ontop, the rest on the bottom."  
  
Suddenly Gearfried materialized face down in defense mode onto the field. "Errr..." Jounochi growled.  
  
"Now! remove Gearfried from the field!" Sieg announced as the warrior appeared and floated from the ground and into the air, disappearing. "I'll now activate Madian of Swan, allowing me to summon Valkryie Altest! (1600/1600)"  
  
"No!" Yugi and Anzu both said.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Jounochi announced. "One Dollar Coin!"  
  
Suddenly a coin appeared, blocking the way of Valkyrie Altest's sword. Sieg smirked. "Turn end." He announced.  
  
Jounochi drew his next card, causing Nibelung Ring to react. Jounochi then slid a monster card out of the two cards he drew into the graveyard. "Now! I activate Dangerous Machine Type 6!" Jounochi announced.  
  
Suddenly the six orbs began to spin. "Heh." Sieg smirked.  
  
"Come on... I need something good." Jounochi thought as the orbs stopped at 3 again. "Now I'll draw and extra card!"  
  
Jounochi looked at his card and smiled. "Looks like Jounochi has something!" Otogi pointed out.  
  
"Now! I activate Treasure of Destiny!" Jounochi announced.  
  
"Oh! He's got it!" Honda shouted.  
  
Suddenly another dice appeared and tossed itself into the ground, landing on 6. "Yah! Now it's time for you to go down!" Jounochi smiled, drawing 6 cards. "Now! I activate Hurricane!"  
  
Suddenly a giant tornado appeared around the field. "Activate trap card!" Sieg yelled as his long flowing pink hair fluttered in the air. "Apple of Freya! Once being destroyed, I can draw an extra card!"  
  
Jounochi saw Sieg draw his card in the tornado as the rest of his magic and trap cards returned to his hand, including the Goddess'.  
  
"Alright! Jounochi got rid of those Goddess'!" Honda said, happily.  
  
"But that's not all!" Sieg yelled. "My Flame or Roge was a permanent trap card. Now that you've gotten rid of it, I can summon this! Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/2000 +600)"  
  
"What! How can it gain more attack points!" Jounochi yelled as the tornado disappeared.  
  
"Valkyrie Brunhilde gains 300 attack points for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field." Sieg smirked.  
  
"Err..." Jounochi growled, seeing the Valkyrie's attack points at 2400. "Now! I sacrifice Landstar Warrior to summon Maximum Six! (1900/1600)"  
  
Suddenly a 4 armed monster materialized onto the field. "Heh..." Sieg smirked.  
  
"I can roll a dice and depending on the number, it'll increase it's attack power multiplied by 200!" Jounochi announced as a dice flew over Maximum Six and onto 6. "Yeah!"  
  
Maximum Six's attack power then rose to 3100. "Alright Jounochi!" Honda cheered.  
  
"Next, I'll activate this, Star Plaster! By sacrificing Sasuke Samurai, I can roll a dice and depending on the number, I can summon a monster from my hand with the same level!" Jounochi yelled as a little creature appeared, tossing the dice, landing on six. "Now! I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! (2400/2100)"  
  
"Wow! Jounochi is going to win!" Anzu said, amazed.  
  
"Now! Maximum Six, attack and destroy Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Jounochi commanded. The six armed warrior dove at Valkyrie Brunhilde but the Valkyrie had placed up it's shield and the warrior thrashed at it, destroying half of the shield. "What?!"  
  
"I can sacrifice 1000 of Valkyrie Brunhilde's defense points to keep Valkyrie Brunhilde on the field.(2400/1000)" Sieg explained, smiling as his life points reduced to 700.  
  
"Heh, no matter! Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack and destroy Valkyrie Altest!" Jounochi commanded.  
  
The dragon opened it's maw, releasing a red firey blast at Valkyrie Altest, destroying her easily, and reducing Sieg's life points to 100.  
  
"Yeah! Jounochi is in the lead! There's no way Sieg can stop him now!" Honda yelled.  
  
"I'll now place Dangerous Machine Type 6 onto the field, set a card face down, and end my turn!" Jounochi announced.  
  
Sieg growled. "Draw!" He yelled drawing his next card. "Now! I activate Spiritual Sword of Notung, increasing Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack by 400! (2800/1000) It also allows me to destroy your Red Eyes Black Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly Valkyrie Brunhilde's sword transformed into a newer more stronger sword. She then rose it and pointed it at Red Eyes, sending a sparkling stream of light, destroying the dragon. Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack then reduced down to 2500.  
  
"No..." Jounochi growled.  
  
"Next, I'll activate Suspension Bridge of Hero!" Sieg announced, placing the magic card in his Duel Disk. Suddenly a rainbow fled down from a bunch of clouds. "For each of your monsters removed from play, Valkyrie Brunhilde gains 500 attack points!"  
  
"No!" Jounochi yelled as Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack rose to 5000.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Brunhilde, attack and destroy Maximum 6!" Sieg yelled.  
  
"Activate trap card, Compensation of Arbitration!" Jounochi announced. "Now you must set two other cards along with my trap card. If I guess correctly, then your battle phase ends!"  
  
"Heh." Sieg smirked, placing two cards face down. "Guess away."  
  
Jounochi concentrated hard.  
  
"This must be a hard choice. If Jounochi doesn't guess right, this duel is over!" Yugi said, nervous of the outcome.  
  
"The middle card!" Jounochi pointed out.  
  
Sieg smiled as the card flipped up, appearing to be another Madian of Swan. "No!" Honda, Yugi, Otogi, and Anzu both called out.  
  
"I win! Valkyrie Brunhilde, attack Maximum Six!" Sieg yelled. The Valkyrie slashed through the warrior, destroying it, and reducing Jounochi's life points to 0.  
  
"Ah!" Yugi said.  
  
Sieg smirked as he began to walk off, throwing a white rose in the middle of the field.  
  
Jounochi had fallen to his knees and everyone began to come up. "It's not fair! I should have won! I was so close!" Jounochi yelled, standing up.  
  
Suddenly everyone began to laugh. "Aww Jounochi, don't act like such a baby!" Honda laughed.  
  
"Yeah I mean you ALMOST got there." Anzu laughed.  
  
"Hey shut up!" Jounochi yelled chasing after them.  
  
"I'm glad Jounochi took that a bit well." Yugi laughed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Walkuren Ritt: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned from your hand, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.  
  
Valkyrie Sovite: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Valkyrie Altest: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.  
  
Landstar Swordsman: Level 3 / 500/1200/ Warrior.  
  
Meditation of Flicker: TRAP / Desc: Remove 1 "Judgement of Boudan" from your graveyard to negate the attack of your opponent's monster and end their Battle Phase.  
  
Treasure of Nibelung: MAGIC / Desc: If your opponent has a monster on the field, take 1 "Nibelung Ring" and equip it to 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. You can then draw 5 cards from your deck.  
  
Nibelung Ring: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card cannot attack. The player with this card on their monster must draw 2 cards during their Draw Phase. If there is a monster among the two cards, discard that card to your graveyard.  
  
Goddess Skuld's Oracle: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, your opponent must draw 3 cards from their deck and show them to you. You can then rearrange those three cards and place them back ontop of your opponent's deck.  
  
Goddess Belldandy's Guardian: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Guess the card ontop of your opponent's deck. If you guess correctly, the card is sent to the graveyard. If you guess a Monster Card and you are right, set the monster in face down defense mode.  
  
Goddess Urd's Altar: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, guess 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field that is in face down defense position. If you guess right, that monster is Removed from Play. (Any Flip effects is negated)  
  
Dangerous Machine Type 6: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Roll a six sided dice during each of your Standby Phases. According to the result, activate the following effects. 1: Discard 1 card from your hand. 2: Your Opponent must discard 1 card from their hand. 3: Draw 1 card from your deck. 4: Your opponent must draw 1 card from their deck. 5: Destroy 1 of your opponent's monsters on the field. 6: Destroy this card.  
  
Sasuke Samurai: Level 3 / 500/800/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster attacks a monster in face down defense position, Damage Step is not calculated. The monster is destroyed without being flipped.  
  
Flame of Roge: PERMANENT TRAP / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot attack with a monster with 2000 or lower ATK. If this card is destroyed from your opponent's card effect, Special Summon 1 "Valkyrie Brunhilde" from your deck, hand, or graveyard to the field.  
  
Angel's Dice: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Roll 1 six-sided die. The result is multiplies by 100 points and added to the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control until the end of your turn. Monsters summoned after this card's activation are excluded.  
  
Madian of Swan: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name to the field.  
  
One Dollar Coin: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monster's with an ATK of 1000 or lower is being attacked, negate that attack.  
  
Treasure of Destiny: MAGIC / Desc: Roll 1 six sided dice. Depending on the number, draw cards from your deck by what number you rolled. You must then discard cards from your deck, to your graveyard, equal to the number you rolled.  
  
Hurricane: MAGIC / Desc: Return all Magic and Trap cards on the field to the respective owners hands.  
  
Apple of Freya: TRAP / Desc: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard when still in face down position, draw 1 card.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.  
  
Maximum Six: Level 6 / 1900/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned, Roll 1 six sided dice. The result is multiplied by 200 and added to the ATK and DEF of this card.  
  
Star Plaster: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to roll 1 six sided dice. Special Summon 1 monster whose level of stars is equal to the number you had rolled. If you roll 6, Special Summon a monster with the level of 6 or higher.  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: Level 7 / 2400/2100/ Dragon.  
  
Spiritual Sword of Notung: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name that is equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. You can destroy 1 Dragon monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Suspension Bridge of Hero: MAGIC / Desc: A monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name gains 500 ATK for each of your opponent's monsters removed from the game  
  
Compensation of Arbitration: TRAP / Desc: When this card is activated, place it face down on your opponent's side of the field. Your opponent must then set two other cards face down and mix them. If you can guess correctly this card, your opponent's Battle Phase ends. 


	8. Genius Boy VS Genius Girl, Part 1

Episode 8: Genius Boy VS Genius Girl, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
At the Kaiba Dome, lists have been shown that people had already won. Rebecca had beaten Abe, Barry had beaten Paul, Leon had beaten Ethan, and Sieg had beaten Jounochi.  
  
"Aww... Poor Jounochi." Rebecca laughed, looking at the screen near the Ferris wheel. "Heh, but good for Jounochi for losing because I'll finally get to duel my darling!"  
  
Back at the Lava Dome entrance, the small trams had got to their last destination with the gang on. Everyone had gotten off but Jounochi.  
  
"Jounochi! Come on, it's just a duel, get over it!" Anzu yelled, pulling Jounochi out of the tram.  
  
"But I shoulda won!" Jounochi complained.  
  
"Well I have nothing to blame him for." Yugi said. "Sieg had such strange cards and strong strategies. I wouldn't mind myself losing to him."  
  
"Yugi don't say that!" Honda said.  
  
"Heh heh, besides, Jounochi did a great job!" Yugi smiled innocently.  
  
"Everyone!" Mr. Holfkins called out.  
  
"Mr. Holfkins!" Otogi pointed out.  
  
"Sugoroku has disappeared!" Mr. Holfkins yelled, catching up to them.  
  
"Grandpa?!" Yugi said, shocked.  
  
"I went to go check on Sugoroku and he had disappeared from his room!" Mr. Holfkins said, catching his breath.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Anzu said.  
  
"Maybe a demon got him!" Honda said, evilly.  
  
"Don't say such things!" Anzu yelled, smacking him on the head.  
  
"He couldn't have just gone up and left! We have to go find him!" Yugi said, worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi! We'll help find him!" Jounochi said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry we can't go cheer Rebecca on!" Honda said as the group split up.  
  
"No problem, hopefully Rebecca will understand!" Mr. Holfkins yelled as Yugi ran off.  
  
"Grandpa!" Rebecca called out as Mr. Holfkins quickly ran up to her.  
  
"Rebecca! Yugi's grandpa has disappeared so Yugi and the gang split up to search for him. Do you think you'll do alright with just me cheering you on?" Mr. Holfkins asked.  
  
"Sure. I know Yugi cares a lot about his family." Rebecca smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you understand. I hope you do your best!" Mr. Holfkins smiled, putting both his hands on Rebecca's shoulders.  
  
"Right." Rebecca said, nodding.  
  
"So who is your opponent?" Mr. Holfkins asked but Rebecca shrugged.  
  
"All I know is that he is in Miniature Land" Rebecca said, pointing to the entrance. Both of them began to walk inside, seeing a city, a small city. Rebecca carefully walked down the small road, suddenly seeing two feet before her. "Eh?"  
  
Suddenly the boy stood up and it was Leon. "Hi Rebecca!" Leon smiled, waving.  
  
"Have you been sleeping here to whole time?!" Rebecca said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah..." Leon giggled, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Don't you have anyone to cheer for you?" Mr. Holfkins asked.  
  
"No, I have no friends here." Leon said, still smiling.  
  
Suddenly the same kids from the Kaiba Dome started gathering around. "Go Leon!" One of them cheered. There were even some girls cheering for Rebecca.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone had been searching for Sugoroku. Jounochi searched at the Amazon Cruise, Anzu searched at the Flower Clock Park, Otogi searched in the Blue Eyes Train Station, Honda searched at the roller coaster, and Yugi searched the rest of the park.  
  
The group met back at the entrance of the three Blue Eyes White Dragon statues. Not any of them could find Yugi's grandpa.  
  
"Where could he have he gone?" Yugi said, looking down but then looking at the Blue Eyes White Dragon claw. "What's this?"  
  
There was a note attached to the talon and Yugi took it, opening it. "It's a map..." Otogi pointed out. The map had a red X on a spot. The map was titled 'China Town'  
  
"Now! Both last two duels of the Blocks will now be starting! Barry Ginger VS Sieg Floyde at the Spade Auditorium and Rebecca Holfkins VS Leon Wilson at Miniature Land!" Kaiba's Guard announced into the microphone, pointing at the big screen of the four duelist going at each other.  
  
"Duel!" Both Leon and Rebecca announce as their life points rise to 4000.  
  
"I'll draw!" Rebecca announced, drawing her card. "and I'll activate Charity Angel to draw 3 cards and discard two!"  
  
Leon watched as Rebecca discarded two cards, getting a glimpse of Marie The Fallen One and Ring of Magnetism. "Hmmm..." Leon said.  
  
"Now! I summon Big Bang Girl (1300/1500)" Rebecca announced. "I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Leon drew his next card. "I wonder what kind of cards Leon will be using..." Mr. Holfkins said in his mind, watching Leon start his turn.  
  
"I summon Wolf of The Forrest!" Leon announced, placing the card onto the field. Suddenly a wolf on it's hind legs stood up, wearing a pink apron and a pink hat. "Attack Big Bang Girl!"  
  
The wolf pounced at Big Bang Girl, opening it's maw and swallowing Rebecca's monster.  
  
"Eh?!" Rebecca said as her glasses slid down a bit. The wolf swallowed Big Bang Girl whole, creating a large lump in it's belly. "That's strange..."  
  
Leon smiled innocently as Rebecca's life points reduced to 3500. "Now! I activate Curse of Thorn!" Leon announced. Suddenly vines began rising from the ground, pulling Mary The Fallen One up from the ground, trapped in the vine's grasp.  
  
"No!" Rebecca said.  
  
"This card will stop your monster from using it's effect. But now I end my turn." Leon announced.  
  
"How could he stop my strategy like that..." Rebecca said, amazed by Leon's cards.  
  
Leon watched Rebecca draw her next card. "Go Rebecca!" A few girls said behind her.  
  
"Now! I summon Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1100)" Rebecca announced. "Now! Attack his Wolf of The Forrest!"  
  
The dragon unleashed an orange blast, directly at the wolf. The wolf reacted first, throwing up Big Bang Girl back onto Rebecca's side of the field.  
  
"I should mention once you destroy my Wolf, it returns your monster to the field." Leon smiled as his wolf exploded and his life points reduced to 3900.  
  
"Ok..." Rebecca said, blinking. "Now! Big Bang Girl, direct attack!"  
  
The girl pointed her staff at Leon, sending a golden wave at him. Leon shielded himself as his life points reduced to 2600.  
  
"You are a real strong duelist, Rebecca." Leon smiled with victory. "But because you are champion of America doesn't mean I back down in a duel!"  
  
"Turn end!" Rebecca announced.  
  
"Draw!" Leon announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Mysterious Seafowl Glife! (1500/1200) This monster allows me to destroy one of your magic and trap cards!"  
  
"Ah!" Rebecca called out as the giant red griffin blasted a sonic wave at Rebecca's face down card, destroying it.  
  
"Now! Mysterious Seafowl Glife, attack and destroy her Big Bang Girl!" Leon commanded. The giant griffin fired another sonic wave but at Rebecca's monster, destroying it and reducing her life points to 3300. "I'll then place this magic card onto the field, Gingerbread House!"  
  
"Gingerbread House?" Rebecca said in confusion as a tall house made of candy materialized onto the field.  
  
"Turn end!" Leon announced.  
  
"Draw!" Rebecca announced.  
  
"Now! I activate Gingerbread House's special effect!" Leon announced.  
  
Suddenly lips appeared on the house and they opened, shooting out a long tongue which wrapped around Sapphire Dragon and swallowing it whole. It then spit out the dragon but the dragon changed. Rebecca looked behind her to see the over inflated dragon with now the attack power of 2500. "Eh?!" Rebecca said in shock.  
  
"During each of your Standby Phases I can increase one of your monsters attack by 2500 so now your monster will be destroyed because my Gingerbread House destroys any monster with the attack of 2500 or higher!" Leon explained as Rebecca's dragon exploded, sending a giant gust. "Plus, I gain 500 life points for each monster destroyed by my Gingerbread House! (L: 3100)"  
  
"Heh, well I'm getting started!" Rebecca smiled. "Now! I activate Shallow Grave! Allowing both of use to revive a monster to the field in defense mode!"  
  
"Ok." Leon said. "I chose Wolf of The Forrest! (1800/300)"  
  
"And I chose Sapphire Dragon! (1900/1100)" Rebecca announced as both wolf and dragon materialized onto the field. "Now I sacrifice Sapphire Dragon to summon Emerald Dragon! (2400/1400)"  
  
"Alright, Rebecca!" Mr. Holfkins cheered as the bigger green dragon materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now! Emerald Dragon, attack and destroy Mysterious Seafowl Glife!" Rebecca announced. The dragon opened it's maw, sending a metallic blue blast at the red griffin, destroying it, and reducing Leon's life points to 2200. "Turn end!"  
  
Leon drew his next card. "You're really neat, Rebecca, I'm really liking this duel so far." Leon smiled.  
  
"Thanks^^" Rebecca said. "I'm enjoying it too."  
  
"Now! I switch Wolf of The Forrest into attack mode (1800/300) then I'll summon Cinderella! (300/250)" Leon announced as a girl in rags materialized on the field. Suddenly a small witch on a broom flew by, waving her wand and sending sparkling dust on the girl. The girl transformed into a girl wearing a nice beautiful dress and a crown.  
  
"Cinderella..." Rebecca said in amazement.  
  
"Cinderella automatically summons Horse Carriage of Pumpkin in face up defense mode! (100/800) This allows Cinderella to attack directly." Leon announced. "I'll then equip Cinderella with this, Glass Slippers!"  
  
Suddenly two glass slippers appeared on Cinderella's feet. "No... He can attack me directly.." Rebecca said in shock.  
  
"Now! Cinderella, direct attack!" Leon announced.  
  
Cinderella began twirling around and kicked her feet up, throwing her glass slippers at Rebecca. Rebecca screamed as the two slippers hit her head on, reducing her life points to 3000.  
  
"Ouch..." Rebecca grumbled, rubbing her head.  
  
"Also, Glass Slippers will equip to one monster on your side of the field, reducing it's attack by 1000. So now my Glass Slippers will attach to your Emerald Dragon!" Leon pointed out.  
  
Rebecca turned around to see giant glass slippers on her dragon's feet and it's attack points down at 1400. "Ack!" Rebecca said.  
  
"Now, Wolf of The Forrest attack her Emerald Dragon!" Leon commanded. The wolf smirked then began sucking in air, pulling Emerald Dragon inside it and bloating up like a balloon. Rebecca's life points reduced to 2600. "And when Glass Slippers is destroyed while equipped to your monster, it comes back to Cinderella, increasing her life points by 1000!"  
  
Rebecca gasped as Cinderella's attack points rose to 1300. "No..." She growled.  
  
"I'll set a card face down and end my turn!" Leon announced.  
  
"Draw!" Rebecca announced, drawing her next card. "I can't lose here now...."  
  
"Come on Rebecca, don't give up." Mr. Holfkins said.  
  
"Now! I'll activate Sacrifice To The Damned!" Rebecca announced. "By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one of your monsters. And I chose your Wolf of The Forrest!"  
  
Suddenly Emerald Dragon burst out of Wolf of The Forrest, destroying it, and returning Emerald Dragon back to Rebecca's side of the field.  
  
"No..." Leon said.  
  
"Now! I activate Stomping Crusher which allows me to destroy your Gingerbread House and reduce your life points by 500!" Rebecca announced as her magic card flipped up on the field. Suddenly a giant dragon foot emerged from the hologram card, stomping down on the house, crushing it easily.  
  
Leon watched as his life points reduced to 1700.  
  
"Go Leon!" Some boys cheered behind Leon.  
  
"Emerald Dragon, attack and destroy Cinderella!" Rebecca announced.  
  
The dragon unleashed another metallic blue blast but at Leon's Cinderella. "Activate trap card!" Leon announced. "Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!"  
  
"No!" Rebecca cried out as the attack was blocked by a barrier infront of Cinderella. Rebecca's Emerald Dragon then exploded, leaving her with no monster's on the field.  
  
"Turn end..." Rebecca announced, looking to her left.  
  
"Draw!" Leon announced. "Now, Cinderella, direct attack!"  
  
Cinderella twirled around again, kicking her glass slippers at Rebecca. Rebecca shielded herself again as the slipped smacked into her, reducing her life points down to 1300.  
  
"Yugi... Where are you?" Rebecca thought, watching Leon.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Space Auditorium, the moon began to lower, revealing the earth. Barry Ginger was on his hands and knees while Sieg stood high, grinning from his win. "Kaiba... You're mine." He smirked.  
  
Yugi and the gang had arrived to China Town, following the map to the directed place where up at the sign it said 'Restaurant'. Yugi slowly opened the doors awaiting to see what's behind the doors.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Charity Angel: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 3 cards from your deck then discard 2 cards from your hand.  
  
Big Bang Girl: Level 4 / 1300/1500/ Fire / Desc: Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points each time you increase your own Life Points.  
  
Wolf of The Forrest: Level 3 / 1800/300/ Beast / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard, return all monsters this card has destroyed back face up on the field.  
  
Curse of Thorn: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Select and negate an effect of a card that is used in your opponent's graveyard.  
  
Sapphire Dragon: Level 4 / 1900/1100/ Dragon.  
  
Mysterious Seafowl Glife: Level 4 / 1500/1200/ Beast / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field.  
  
Gingerbread House: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your opponent's Standby Phases, increase 1 monster's ATK to 2500. Destroy any monster's on your opponent's side of the field with the ATK of 2500 or higher. Increase your life points by 500 for each monster destroyed by this card.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon.  
  
Cinderella: Level 4 / 300/250/ Angel / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Horse Carriage of Pumpkin" from your hand, to the field in face up defense position.  
  
Horse Carriage of Pumpkin: Level 4 / 100/800/ Plant / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, "Cinderella" can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Glass Slippers: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Cinderella". When "Cinderella" attacks and deals damage to your opponent's life points, this card is equipped to 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, decrease that monster's ATK by 1000. When this card is destroyed along with a different monster equipped with it, it is equipped back to "Cinderella" and the ATK of "Cinderella" increases by 1000.  
  
Sacrifice To The Damned: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 1 card from your hand to destroy 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Stomping Crusher: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have 1 Dragon monster on the field. Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field and deal 500 worth of damage to your opponent's life points.  
  
Holy Barrier, Mirror Force: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy all monster on your opponent's side of the field in attack position. 


	9. Leon in Wonderland, Part 2

Episode 9: Leon in Wonderland, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
As Yugi pushed the doors wide open, fire crackers began making their noise among the large room.  
  
Suddenly someone had pounded a stick onto a giant gong, making a large noise through out the building. "Aiii!" Honda, Yugi, and Jounochi both yell, holding their ears  
  
As the group enters further, Jounochi and Honda both squeal at the amounts of food on all the tables inside the restaurant. "Food!" They both yell, charging right in.  
  
Suddenly a ear shattering "Asuu!" stops them in their tracks. Everyone looks up to see Vivian standing on top of a wooden lining across the ceiling.  
  
"Vivian!" Everyone says as she flails two fans then hopping into the air and begins to fall slowly.  
  
"Eek!" Jounochi and Honda yelled, watching Vivian slowly drift from the ceiling.  
  
"Hey look!" Otogi pointed out at Sugoroku, all well. He was pulling up a rope so Vivian would drift down.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi called out.  
  
Suddenly Sugoroku looked at the group and gasps, accidently letting go of the rope. Screams echo through the building.  
  
"Vivian!" Jounochi and Honda both scream.  
  
Vivian then fell flat on her face onto the ground. "Hey!" Vivian yelled at Sugoroku.  
  
"I'm very sorry!" Sugoroku said, bowing.  
  
"What are you doing, grandpa?" Yugi asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Whatever." Vivian smirked, snapping her fingers.  
  
Sugoroku rose his giant stick and slammed it against the gong. Suddenly a giant dragon at the top of the building let out a scroll from it's mouth.  
  
The scroll said 'Welcome, Mr. Yugi' on it.  
  
"This is the decisive battle of The KC Grand Prix!" Vivian announced, happily, waving her pink fans, and doing poses.  
  
"Hehe..." Yugi chuckled as Anzu stood up.  
  
"No way! You were already defeat by Rebecca!" Anzu yelled.  
  
"Yeah, plus you're eliminated from the tournament!" Otogi yelled.  
  
"You people have no word in this! Yugi you will accept my challenge, right?" Vivian begged.  
  
"I don't think I should..." Yugi said. "You were already disqualified and I don't want to break the rules."  
  
Vivian frowns upon Yugi's answer but Sugoroku comes in. "Please Yugi, do it!" He begs.  
  
"Why would Yugi's grandpa ask Yugi?!" Jounochi said. "I bet you actually love her!"  
  
"No no!" Sugoroku said, blushing and waving his hands. "It's just that I made a deal with Vivi"  
  
"Vivi?" Honda said, confused.  
  
"Vivi figured out Yugi was my grandson and made a deal to fix my back. But in order for that, I would have to let her duel you, Yugi." Sugoroku explained, having a flashback of Vivian stabbing her two fingers into his back. Sugoroku screamed in pain but felt much better and that's when the deal was made. "And I would like to keep my promise"  
  
"Hmph. If you won't duel me then this is over!" Vivian yelled, looking evilly at Sugoroku. Suddenly Sugoroku cowardly try to escape but Vivian had risen her hand and stabbed her two fingers into Sugoroku's back, giving him pain.  
  
Sugoroku moaned in pain, falling down face first and holding his back.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi called out.  
  
"I don't care what I have to do in order to duel you, Yugi." Vivian smiled, jumping up onto a table.  
  
"Hey! That isn't fair!" Jounochi yelled.  
  
Suddenly the Other Yugi appeared. "So Vivian wants to duel..." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation but I want grandpa to feel better." Yugi said looking up at the other Yugi.  
  
"I'll do it." The Other Yugi said as the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.  
  
"Alright I'll accept your challenge but if I win, you heal my grandfather's pain!" Yugi announced, jumping onto the table.  
  
"Fine! And if I win, you become my servant!" Vivian smiled. "A deals a deal and you cannot break it!"  
  
"No way!" Anzu yelled. "A duelist should fight with what they have! Not take for granted and take everything they want!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Vivian yelled as her Duel Disk folded out as well as Yugi's.  
  
"I accept your offer, Vivian!" Yugi yelled. "Now let's duel!"  
  
Back at Miniature Land, the duel between Rebecca and Leon continues.  
  
Leon has Cinderella (1300/250), Horse Carriage of Pumpkin (100/800). His life points stood at 1700. Rebecca had nothing on her field but her life points stood at 1300.  
  
"Draw!" Rebecca announced, drawing her card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards!"  
  
"Go Rebecca!" Some girls behind her cheered.  
  
"Now! I summon Witch of The Black Forest! (1100/1200) Now! Attack and destroy his Horse Carriage of Pumpkin!" The witch materialized onto the field and flailed at the carriage, destroying it easily. Rebecca smiled, knowing now Cinderella can't attack her life points directly. "Turn end!"  
  
"Draw!" Leon announced, drawing his card. "Now, Cinderella, attack and destroy her Witch of The Black Forest!"  
  
Cinderella twirled, kicking her feet up and throwing her Glass Slippers at the witch, destroying it, and reducing Rebecca's life points to 1100.  
  
"Because you destroyed my Witch, I can take a monster from my deck with the attack of 1500 or less!" Rebecca announced as she took her deck out, taking one card from her deck and showing it to Leon. "And I chose Ruby Dragon!"  
  
"Hmm.. I'll summon Thumb Shop Boy in defense mode (1300/1500)" Leon announced as a little boy in green clothing materialized onto the field. "I'll set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
Rebecca drew her next card. "Now! I summon Ruby Dragon (1600/1200). I'll then activate this, Flame Ball of Fire Dragon which allows me to destroy your Cinderella!"  
  
"Eh..." Leon said as the red dragon unleashed an orange blast at Cinderella, destroying it.  
  
"Now, Ruby Dragon attack and destroy his Thumb Shop Boy!" Rebecca announced.  
  
"Activate trap card, Attack Nullification!" Leon announced as a vortex appeared before Thumb Shop Boy, absorbing the orange blast from Ruby Dragon.  
  
"No..." Rebecca sighed. "Leon is really that strong..."  
  
"Come on Rebecca! Don't give up!" The girls cheered.  
  
Rebecca smiled, looking back at them. "Right! I'll set two cards face down and end my turn!" She announced.  
  
Leon drew his next card. "Because it is my Standby Phase, my Thumb Shop Boy gains 300 attack points! (1600/1500)" Leon announced. "Now! I'll activate this, Practice Of A Man!"  
  
"Huh?" Rebecca said, confused.  
  
"By sacrificing Thumb Shop Boy, I'll summon Glover Man! (?/0 +2600)" Leon yelled as the little boy disappeared a tall muscle bound green elf materialized onto the field. "Attack Ruby Dragon!"  
  
The green elf charged and grabbed the dragon, throwing it into the ground and destroying it. Rebecca's life points reduced to 100.  
  
"Activate trap card!" Rebecca announced, pointing her hand to the left face down card. "Rope of Life!"  
  
"Ohh..." Leon gasped.  
  
"This trap card will revive Ruby Dragon but giving it 800 more attack points! (2400/1200)" Rebecca explained. "I'll then activate Revival of Diamond Sword, sacrifice Ruby Dragon to summon Diamond Head Dragon! (?/? +3400)"  
  
"Ack..." Leon thought as the giant dragon with a large diamond shard on it's had rose up from the ground.  
  
Rebecca smiled as Leon kept a straight face as they both glared at each other  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi had already summoned Black Magician and stood with 3500 life points while Vivian had her Kung Fu Nyan Nyan and Master Kyujin on the field.  
  
Jounochi and Honda had been sitting by a table, eating food when suddenly a stuffed panda bear smacked both of them in the head but they don't seem to notice.  
  
"What do you guys think you are doing?!" Anzu complained.  
  
"Yugi is King of Games! He can handle her like a twig!" Jounochi said, taking another slurp of his food.  
  
"Yeah, Yugi's got this in the bag." Honda said as they both go starry eyed for the good food.  
  
"Come on and join us!" Jounochi suggested.  
  
"The thing is that Vivian and Yugi both got their key cards on the field." Otogi pointed out. "Things could get messy."  
  
Anzu then bites her lips. "Ack! Gimmie some of that!" Anzu said, snatching Jounochi's bowl of noodles.  
  
"Now! I activate Five Colors of Colorful dusk to sacrifice Master Kyujin and Kung Fu Nyan Nyan to summon Dragon Lady! (2500/2100)" Vivian announced as the woman with two swords and Chinese armor materialized onto the field. "I'll then activate this, Wind Thunder Sword!"  
  
Suddenly two yellow orbs appeared in one of Dragon Lady's sword, increasing her life points to 2800.  
  
"Err..." Yugi growled.  
  
"Now! Dragon Lady, attack and destroy his Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Vivian announced. The woman warrior charged at the Black Magician, slicing it in half with her Wind Thunder Sword, reducing Yugi's life points to 3200. "Now attack his life points directly with half of your attack points! (1400/2100)"  
  
Suddenly Dragon Lady slashed her other sword at Yugi. Yugi let out a cry as his life points reduced to 1800.  
  
"Ahh! Yugi's Black Magician, it's been destroyed!" Honda gasped.  
  
"Turn end!" Vivian announced.  
  
"Draw!" Yugi announced, drawing his next card. "Now! I place Big Shield Guardna (100/2600) In defense mode. I'll then set a card face down and end my turn!"  
  
"I wonder if Yugi can take Vivian..." Jounochi said, still slurping noodles.  
  
"He should, Yugi has the heart to do it!" Anzu said, taking a bite out of hobong.  
  
"Draw!" Vivian announced, drawing her next card. "Now! Dragon Lady attack and destroy Big Shield Guardna!"  
  
"Activate trap card! Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Activate magic card, Remaining Snow Sword!" Vivian announced, setting up a counter. "This will make your trap card invalid!"  
  
Suddenly Dragon Lady slashed Big Shield Guardna in half, destroying it. "No..." Yugi growled.  
  
"Now! I'll play this, Heavenly Dance of Dragons which allows me to discard Dragons from my hand!" Vivian announced. "And I'll discard four, increasing Dragon Lady by 300 for each! (1400/2100 +1200) Now attack, Dragon Lady!"  
  
"No! Yugi will lose!" Anzu said in shock with a mouth full of food.  
  
"He wouldn't let her do that!" Jounochi said, in shock, with a mouth full of noodles.  
  
Yugi smirked, placing a card from his hand into his graveyard holster. "Now I use Kuriboh's special effect!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly a Kuriboh appeared and Dragon Lady slashed through it, protecting Yugi's life points.  
  
"No no no! I was so close! It's only just one more turn until I can win!" Vivian said. "Turn end!"  
  
Yugi smirked, drawing his next card. "There is no next turn! This duel is over!" Yugi said.  
  
"No way!" Vivian said. "That's not true!"  
  
"Then I will show you! I summon Skillful Black Magician (1900/1700)" Yugi announced. "I'll then activate Pot of Greed! Drawing two cards. And whenever a magic card is activated my Skillful Black Magician gains 1 magic counter!"  
  
"Huh?!" Vivian said in shock as Yugi drew his two cards and the orb on the magician's left shoulder began to glow.  
  
"I'll then activate Emblem of Dragon Destroyer! Allowing me to take a Buster Blader from my deck, into my hand!" Yugi announced as he took a card from his deck and added it to his hand. Because of the magic card, another orb began to glow on the magician's chest. "Lastly, I'll activate this, Shisa Tensei! (Sorry, don't know the English name) which allows me to return a monster from my graveyard, to my hand! And I chose Black Magician!"  
  
"Alright! Yugi's going to summon Black Paladin!" Jounochi figured out.  
  
"Now! I use my Skillful Black Magician's effect by sacrificing all three counters and itself to summon Black Magician! (2500/2100)" Yugi announced as the Skillful Black Magician disappeared and the real Black Magician took it's place. "I'll then activate Fusion! Fusing Black Magician with Buster Blader from my hand!"  
  
"No!" Vivian said in shock as both monsters appeared and joined together. Everyone watched as the magician warrior began lowering from the dark clouds which formed in the restaurant.  
  
"I've summoned Black Paladin! (2900/2400 +2000) It gains 500 attack points for each dragon monster on the fields and in our graveyards, making it enough to win me the duel!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"No I can't lose!" Vivian cried out.  
  
"Black Paladin, attack and destroy Dragon Lady!" Yugi commanded.  
  
The magician warrior dove at Dragon Lady, slashing her in half, destroying her. Vivian slumped down on her legs, whining as her life points reduced to 0.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle began to glow again and Little Yugi returned. "We did it!" He said happily then looking back at Sugoroku whose back was still hurting.  
  
Back at Miniature Land, the score stood at Leon: 1700 and Rebecca: 100. Rebecca had her Diamond Head Dragon which was at a whopping 3400 attack points.  
  
"Rebecca!" Yugi called out as the whole gang appeared.  
  
"Darling!" Rebecca called out, waving at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" Leon said, surprised.  
  
"Leon, you're here also!" Yugi said, surprised as well.  
  
"Rebecca! Your life points are low!" Jounochi pointed out.  
  
"Don't worry! I have confidence to win." Rebecca smiled, drawing her next card. "Now! Diamond Head Dragon, attack and destroy his Glover Man!"  
  
Rebecca pointed out at the dragon blasted a white storm at the elf, destroying it and reducing Leon's life points to 900.  
  
"Rebecca..." Yugi said, a little bit worried.  
  
"Turn end!" Rebecca announced.  
  
"Draw!" Leon said as the scene grew quiet. "Now! I activate Gold Coin of The Stars. This forces me to give the last card I've drawn to you."  
  
Leon walked over to Rebecca, handing her a card. "Needle of Pongee Thread... It says I can destroy a monster on your side of the field. But then you can summon another monster of the same type." Rebecca said, looking at Leon.  
  
"Yeah. I'd like to see what the duel would be like in the future if you make it passed what I'm about to do." Leon smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Rebecca said as Leon walked back to his side of the field.  
  
"Draw!" Leon announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate Awakening of 100 Years!"  
  
"What is that?" Rebecca thought.  
  
"I'll sacrifice Curse of Thorn to summon this...." Leon yelled as he held up a card. "Thorn Princess!"  
  
"Thorn Princess..." Yugi said as the thorns which held Marie The Fallen One burned up into purple fire and the Princess which was surrounded by vines materialized onto the field.  
  
"Thorn Princess gives me control of your monster!" Leon announced Thorn Princess snickered, pointing at Diamond Head Dragon. "Now! Diamond Head Dragon, direct attack!"  
  
The dragon turned it's head to Rebecca and opened it's maw, sending a white blast at her. Rebecca cried out from the direct attack, her life points reducing to 0.  
  
Everyone applaud for Leon's win. Rebecca smiles. "Congratulations on your win, Leon. I hope you do good in the future." Rebecca smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Leon smiled.  
  
"Rebecca!" Yugi called out running up to her. "I'm glad you did well."  
  
Rebecca smiled but then started to sniff and began crying, falling into his arms. "Why weren't you there before?!" Rebecca cried.  
  
"I'm sorry...." Yugi said, looking sadly down at Rebecca.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your deck.  
  
Witch of The Black Forest: Level 4 / 1100/1200/ Magician / Desc: When this card is sent from the Field to the Graveyard, move 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled.  
  
Thumb Shop Boy: Level 4 / 1300/1500/ Warrior / Desc: This card gains 300 ATK during each of your Standby Phases.  
  
Ruby Dragon: Level 4 / 1600/1200/ Dragon.  
  
Flame Ball of Fire Dragon: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if you have a Dragon monster on the field. Destroy 1 monster with the DEF of 800 or lower.  
  
Attack Nullification: TRAP / Desc: Negate a attack from your opponent's monster and end your opponent's Battle Phase.  
  
Practice Of A Man: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Glover Man" from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard.  
  
Glover Man: Level 8 / ?/0/ Warrior / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Practice Of A Man". Increase this card's ATK by the sacrificed monster's ATK plus 1000 ATK.  
  
Rope of Life: TRAP / Desc: If one of your monster's has been destroyed due to battle, discard your hand to your graveyard and Special Summon that monster onto the field and increase it's ATK by 800.  
  
Revival of Diamond Sword: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 Dragon monster on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Diamond Head Dragon" from your deck, hand, or graveyard, to the field.  
  
Diamond Head Dragon: Level 8 / ?/?/ Dragon / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Revival of Diamond Sword". The ATK and DEF of this monster is equal to the monster sacrificed for this card, plus 1000 ATK  
  
Five Colors of Colorful Dusk: MAGIC / Desc: You can Sacrifice 1 "Kung Fu Nyan Nyan" and 1 "Master Kyujin" on your side of the field as a sacrifice to Special Summon 1 "Dragon Lady" from your deck, or hand to the field.  
  
Dragon Lady: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Warrior / Desc: This card can't be summoned normally. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Five Colors of Colorful Dusk." You may destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field. You must skip your Battle Phase when you've activated that effect.  
  
Wind Thunder Sword: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A Warrior Monster equipped with this card gains 300 ATK. When the monster equipped with this card attacks, it may attack once again with only half of it's ATK.  
  
Big Shield Guardna: Level 4 / 100/2600/ Warrior / Desc: This monster is unaffected by magic cards. When this monster is attacked it is placed into attack mode.  
  
Holy Barrier, Mirror Force: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of one of your opponent's monsters and destroy all monster on your opponent's side of the field in attack position.  
  
Remaining Snow Sword: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Negate the effect of a Trap or Magic card and destroy it.  
  
Heavenly Dance of Dragons: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: Discard Dragon monsters from your hand, to your graveyard to increase 1 Monster on your side of the field by 300 for each Dragon discarded to your Graveyard.  
  
Skillful Black Magician: Level 4 / 1900/1700/ Magician / Desc: Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Magic Card, put 1 Magic Counter on this card (Maximum of 3). You can Special Summon 1 "Black Magician" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard in face-up Attack or Defense Position by offering this monster with 3 Magic Counters as a Sacrifice during your Main Phase.  
  
Emblem of Dragon Destroyer: MAGIC / Desc: Put 1 "Buster Blader" from your Deck or Graveyard into your hand.  
  
Shisa Tensei: MAGIC / Desc: Return 1 monster from your graveyard, to your hand.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Magician.  
  
Fusion: MAGIC / Desc: Fuse 2 or more monsters from your hand or the field into 1 Fusion monster.  
  
Black Paladin: Level 8 / 2900/2400/ Fusion / Magician / Desc: Black Magician + Buster Blader. This monster can only be summoned by Fusion Summon. As long as this card remains on the field, you can discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a Magic Card and destroy it. This card's attack points increase by 500 for every Dragon Type monster in either player's field or graveyard.  
  
Gold Coin of The Stars: MAGIC / Desc: You must give the last card you have drawn to your opponent. You may then Draw 1 card from your deck.  
  
Awakening of 100 Years: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Curse of Thorn" on your side of the field to Special Summon 1 "Thorn Princess" from your Deck, Hand, or Graveyard to the field.  
  
Thorn Princess: Level 2 / 0/0/ Plant / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by "Awakening of 100 Years". Take control of one of your opponent's monsters on the field. 


	10. The Decisive Battle of The KC Grand Prix...

Episode 10: The Decisive Battle of The KC Grand Prix, Part 1  
  
_________________________________  
  
All over the world, people rushed home or got to the nearest TV to see the final duel of the KC Grand Prix. The winner will be challenging the defending champion, Yugi Mutou.  
  
Within the Kaiba Dome, Sieg and Leon faced each other, ready to battle.  
  
"And welcome to the last part of the KC Grand Prix! Only one of these duelist will be facing out Defending Champion. And those two people are..." Kaiba's guard announced as a virtual ocean swept into the arena as Leon and Sieg stood on two standing virtual rocks. "Either Sieg Floyde..."  
  
Cheers were sound when no one was there. "Hmph." Sieg smirked, sniffing a red rose.  
  
"Or Leon Wilson!" Kaiba's guard announced.  
  
The ocean disappeared along with the two rocks and the crowds of people, waiting for the duel to begin, appeared in the seats. Leon and Sieg stood ontop of the hologram plate of a giant duel field.  
  
The roof began to open up, letting the sun and light in within the dome. Leon and Sieg both looked up to see a helicopter begin to come inside.  
  
"Huh?" Leon said, watching the person who was holding onto the rope latter of the helicopter.  
  
The person jumped into view and into the middle of the stage, it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba?!" Jounochi said, shocked.  
  
"What is Kaiba doing here..." Anzu wondered.  
  
"Leon Wilson is the winner of KC Grand Prix! Siegfried Von Schraider is here by disqualified!" He yelled, pointing at Siegfried who stood there and smiled.  
  
"What?!" Honda said in shock. "Mokuba! What the hell is he doing?!"  
  
"I don't know..." Mokuba said, looking at Kaiba weirdly.  
  
Suddenly crowds began to boo, confused and also angered.  
  
"Schraider... Have you heard of such a name, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, looking at Sugoroku.  
  
"Why yes I have. Schraider is a Game and Entertainment Corporation. Probably one of the best in the world." Sugoroku said.  
  
"You mean then it'd be rivals with Kaiba?" Rebecca asked, Sugoroku shrugged.  
  
"You've not only enclosed your real name but you've put the Main Computer System in jeopardy." Kaiba yelled with anger. "It is your act to why you are disqualified!"  
  
Suddenly Siegfried began to laugh. "You are only afraid, it is why you disqualify me. You are afraid of losing your company to the Schraider's!" Siegfried yelled. "I've overpowered you easily, Seto Kaiba..."  
  
"Heh... You think you've got power." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"That's what got me here, Mr. Kaiba." Siegfried said.  
  
The audience paid close attention, knowing what the situation was.  
  
"If you think you are strong. then prove it! I challenge you to a duel!" Kaiba yelled, opening up his suit case and taking his Duel Disk out and slid it on his wrist.  
  
"Very well, I accept." Siegfried smiled evilly. "Your company's power will be with me once I finish you off."  
  
"We'll see." Kaiba growled as the two duelist met up with each other, exchanging decks and shuffling them and giving them back.  
  
Siegfried dug through his pocket, taking out a coin. "Call it." He said, tossing it up into the air.  
  
"Heads!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Siegfried caught the coin and showed the result. "Heads." He smiled.  
  
The two duelist separated, getting to their duel podiums. The two podiums rose. Kaiba pressed a button on the bottom of her duel disk, opening up a chord. He then attached it into a plug, raising his life points to 4000.  
  
Siegfried took out his deck, placing it on the deck zone, raising his life points to 4000.  
  
"Duel!" They both yelled.  
  
"Yugi!" Leon called out, walking up to him.  
  
"Leon!" Yugi said, greeting him.  
  
"I hope I get to duel you soon. It's been a dream of mine to duel you." Leon smiled, sitting down next to Rebecca.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to see the outcome as well. You are a strong duelist yourself." Yugi said, nodding.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to wait. You will be dueling him anyway." Rebecca said. "At any outcome of this duel right now, you'll still be the winner."  
  
"Thanks." Leon smiled.  
  
"Draw!" Kaiba announced, drawing his card. "X Head Cannon (1800/1500), attack mode! I'll then set two cards face down. Turn end!"  
  
"Draw..." Siegfried announced. "Heh. This duel will be quick."  
  
"Hmph...." Kaiba said with a straight annoyed face.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Walkuren Ritt!" Siegfried announced.  
  
"What?!" Kaiba said in shock as an aura of light appeared into the air.  
  
"Now come forth! Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600), Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600), and Valkyrie Dritt! (1000/1600)" Siegfried announced.  
  
"Ohh..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Valkyrie Sovite allows me to remove X Head Cannon!" Siegfried yelled as the pink haired Valkyrie slashed the monster in half. Kaiba took his monster, placing it off to the side."And because your monster was removed, Valkyrie Altest attack is 1800 and also with this new monster, Valkyrie Dritt, it gains an extra 100 attack points for each monster removed from play! (1100/1600)"  
  
"No! Seto will lose!" Mokuba gasped.  
  
"Valkyrie Dritt, Valkyrie Sovite, Valkyrie Altest! Direct attack!" Siegfried called out.  
  
All three valkyrie's charged at Kaiba, ready to finish him.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Reverse trap, Attack Nullification!" He announced. "My trap card will stop your attack and end your battle phase."  
  
The Valkyrie's stopped in their tracks infront of Kaiba and flew back to their side of the field.  
  
Kaiba smiled, knowing his smart thinking will bring Siegfried down.  
  
Suddenly Siegfried began to laugh. "Activate magic card, Mischief of Goddess' Time! This allows me to play another Battle Phase."  
  
"What?!' Kaiba said, wide eyed.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Sovite, direct attack!" Siegfried yelled once more.  
  
"No brother!" Mokuba cried out.  
  
"Reverse trap! Magic Mirror!" Kaiba announced. "This trap card allows me to use a magic card from your graveyard and I chose Mischief of Goddess' Time!"  
  
"What?!" Siegfried said in anger.  
  
"And because I've activated this card, you must skip your turn without performing an extra battle phase!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"No..." Siegfried growled.  
  
"Now! I'll skip my battle phase. I'll now summon Z Metal Caterpillar (1500/1600)" Kaiba announced. "I'll then special summon Clone Dragon! (?/?) Using it's effect to change it's attack and defense to the same as Z Metal Caterpillar! (1500/1600) Turn end!"  
  
"Ready, draw!" Siegfried announced, drawing his next card. "Heh... Seto Kaiba..."  
  
Both duelist were giving a wonderful performance, not knowing both duelist were playing by their strict desires.  
  
"Siegfried...." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Valkyrie's Embrace!" Siegfried announced. "Activating this card, I can shift one of my Valkyrie's into defense mode, removing one monster on your side of the field from play!"  
  
"Err..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Now! I shift Valkyrie Dritt into defense mode. And I'll remove your Z Metal Caterpillar!"  
  
Suddenly Kaiba saw his machine suddenly disappear from the field. He took it, placing it aside.  
  
"That means Siegfried's Valkyrie Dritt will gain more power." Kaiba growled as he watched Siegfried chuckle as his Valkyrie Dritt's attack power rose to 1200.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Altest, attack and destroy his Clone Dragon!" Siegfried commanded. The horse galloped at the copy of Z Metal Caterpillar, slashing it with it's sword and destroying it. "And now, Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600), direct attack!"  
  
The valkyrie commanded it's horse to charged and slashed her sword at Kaiba. Kaiba growled, brushing off dust from his outfit as his life points reduced to 2400.  
  
"I think Sieg has some great strength going on..." Rebecca said.  
  
"I don't know, I bet Sieg has more than just that." Jounochi thought.  
  
"Turn end." Siegfried announced.  
  
"Draw!" Kaiba announced. "Now! I summon Pitch Dark Dragon (900/600), in defense mode! I'll then set a card and end my turn!"  
  
Siegfried watched his move as Kaiba laid his card down.  
  
"Draw!" Siegfried announced, quickly drawing his card. "Now! Valkyrie Sovite, attack and destroy his Pitch Dark Dragon!"  
  
Everyone watched as the valkyrie rode at the dragon, slashing it and destroying it. "Kaiba wouldn't let Sieg win like that." Yugi said.  
  
"Activate trap card, Trap Level 4!" Kaiba announced. "Because you destroyed my monster, we are each able to special summon a level 4 monster from our decks!"  
  
"Fine with me." Siegfried smirked, taking his deck and taking a card from it. Kaiba also chose a card.  
  
"And I summon Y Dragon Head, in defense mode! (1500/1600)" Kaiba announced.  
  
"And I summon another Valkyrie Dritt! (1000/1600)" Siegfried announced. "Heh, turn end."  
  
"Draw!" Kaiba announced. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed!"  
  
Siegfried growled as Kaiba drew 2 cards. Suddenly Kaiba smirked.  
  
"No... He has a plan." Siegfried growled.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Fusion Dimension! By sacrificing 2000 life points (K: 400) All monsters removed from play are special summoned back to the field!" Kaiba yelled as his X Head Cannon (1800/1500) and Z Metal Caterpillar (1500/1600) returned to the field.  
  
"Ahh Kaiba is planning to summon the XYZ monster." Honda suggested.  
  
"Yeah. But Kaiba sacrificed an awful lot of life points just trying to summon it." Yugi said.  
  
"I activate Soul Absorption which will increase my life points for each monster removed from play!" Kaiba yelled. "Now! I remove Y Dragon Head, X Head Cannon, and Z Metal Caterpillar to special summon XYZ Dragon Cannon! (2800/2600)"  
  
"No..." Siegfried growled with frustration as the three machines combined into one giant monster, and increasing Kaiba's life points to 1900. Also, Siegfried's two Valkyrie Dritt's attack points were increased to 1300 and 1500 because of their effects.  
  
"Now! XYZ Dragon Cannon, attack and destroy his weak Valkyrie Dritt!" Kaiba commanded.  
  
The combined machines unleashed one blast at the Valkyrie, destroying it and reducing Siegfried's life points to 2500.  
  
"Alright! Kaiba has this duel in his hands!" Honda cheered.  
  
Siegfried looked at the group in anger, madness struck him. He growled at Kaiba's success and fans cheering for his good performance. It reminded him of the one day which Kaiba's stardom took him as he showed his new prototype to Pegasus J. Crawford, it made his blood boil.  
  
Suddenly Yugi gasped as Siegfried's change of mind.  
  
"Turn end...." Kaiba announced.  
  
"Draw!" Siegfried announced, smiling. "Now! I activate Treasure of Nibelung!"  
  
"Hey didn't Sieg use this card on your Jounochi?" Honda asked, Jounochi nodded.  
  
"This allows me to draw five cards." Siegfried explained, drawing five cards. "And it also allows me to activate Nibelung Ring and attach it to your XYZ Dragon Cannon!"  
  
"No..." Kaiba growled as a ring appeared, attaching it self around Y Dragon Head's neck.  
  
"So now your pathetic monster cannot attack." Siegfried smirked. "Now... I sacrifice Valkyrir Dritt to summon Chariot! (0/0)"  
  
Suddenly the sounds of horse running across hard ground filled the air and a chariot attached to two horses appeared.  
  
"What is that?" Anzu said.  
  
"Now! Equip to Valkyrie Sovite!" Siegfried announced.  
  
Suddenly Valkyrie Sovite jumped off her horse and into the Chariot. Her attack points reduced to 800.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
Siegfried chuckled. "As long as Valkyrie Sovite remains in the Chariot, she may attack you directly during each of my battle phases!" Siegfried yelled.  
  
"Err..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Now! Valkyrie Sovite, (800/1600) direct attack!" Siegfried commanded. The two horses charged at Kaiba and the valkyrie slashed her sword at Kaiba. Kaiba let out a yell, holding his chest as his life points reduced to 1100. Siegfried laughed. "Now! I activate Cyclone to destroy your Soul Absorption!"  
  
Suddenly a small tornado appeared, taking in the magic card and destroying it.  
  
Kaiba growled as Sieg took the lead of the duel, laughing at Kaiba's loss.  
  
"Siegfried..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Oh Kaiba... Your doom of Valkyrie's has just started, and you'll never survive!" Siegfried yelled and laughed at the same time.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
X Head Cannon: Level 4 / 1800/1200/ Machine  
  
Walkuren Ritt: MAGIC / Desc: Special summon any monster's in your hand with "Valkyrie" in it's name onto the field. During your end phase, return all monsters you had summoned from your hand, to your deck. Your deck is then shuffled.  
  
Valkyrie Sovite: Level 5 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Reversed, or Special Summoned, remove 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field out of play.  
  
Valkyrie Altest: Level 6 / 1600/1600/ Warrior / Desc: If a monster is removed from play or sent to the graveyard, increase this card's ATK by equal to the amount of the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of the turn.  
  
Valkyrie Dritt: Level 4 / 1000/1600/ Warrior / Desc: This cards gains 100 ATK for each monster removed from play.  
  
Attack Nullification: TRAP / Desc: Negate one of your opponent's monsters and end your opponent's Battle Phase.  
  
Mischief of Goddess' Time: MAGIC / Desc: Enter into Battle Phase. You must skip your next Battle Phase.  
  
Magic Mirror: TRAP / Desc: Activate 1 Magic Card from your opponent's deck.  
  
Z Metal Caterpillar: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Y Dragon Head" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 600. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
Clone Dragon: Level 4 / ?/?/ Dragon / Desc: When you've successfully Normal Summoned a monster, you can Special Summon this monster onto the field and change this card's ATK and DEF to the same amount of ATK and DEF points the monster you've Normal Summoned  
  
Valkyrie's Embrace: MAGIC / Desc: Switch 1 monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name and remove 1 monster on the field from play.  
  
Pitch Dark Dragon: Level 3 / 900/600/ Union /Dragon / Desc: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "Dark Blade" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400, and when it attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's life points. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at the time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead.)  
  
Trap Level 4: TRAP / Desc: This card can be activated if one of your monsters has been destroyed by Battle. Each player must Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from their decks to the field.  
  
Y Dragon Head: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Union / Machine / Desc: Once per turn during your Main Phase, if you control this monster on the field, you can equip it to your "X Head Cannon" or "Z Metal Caterpillar" as an Equip Magic Card or change it back to a monster in face up Attack Position. When equipped to a monster by this card's effect, that monster's ATK and DEF is increased by 400. (1 monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the monster that this card is equipped to is destroyed in battle, this card is destroyed instead)  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.  
  
Fusion Dimension: MAGIC / Desc: Paying 2000 Life Points, both players must Special Summon all monsters, removed from play, onto the owner's field.  
  
XYZ Dragon Cannon: Level 8 / 2800/2600/ Fusion / Machine / Desc: X Head Cannon + Y Dragon Head + Z Metal Caterpillar. This monster can only be Special Summoned by sacrifice all fusion material monsters for this card on the field. You may discard one card from your hand to destroy one monster on the field.  
  
Soul Absorption: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Increase your life points by 500 for each monster removed from play.  
  
Treasure of Nibelung: MAGIC / Desc: If your opponent has a monster on the field, take 1 "Nibelung Ring" and equip it to 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. You can then draw 5 cards from your deck.  
  
Nibelung Ring: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster equipped with this card cannot attack. The player with this card on their monster must draw 2 cards during their Draw Phase. If there is a monster among the two cards, discard that card to your graveyard.  
  
Chariot: Level 5 / 0/0/ Union / Desc: You can only equip this card to a monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name. As long as this card is equipped to a monster, decrease the equipped monster's ATK by half. The equipped monster may attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Cyclone: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field. 


	11. Valkyrie VS Blue Eyes White Dragon, Part...

Episode 11: Valkyrie VS Blue Eyes White Dragon, Part 2  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kaiba's life points stood at 1100 while Siegfried's remained at 2500. Kaiba had his XYZ Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) which was equipped with Nibelung Ring, meaning it could not conduct any attack. Siegfried had his Valkyrie Sovite (800/1600) which was equipped with Chariot and Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600).  
  
Siegfried smirked at Kaiba's hesitation. "My reign of Valkyrie's has just begun with you, Seto Kaiba." Siegfried laughed evilly. "This duel will be over soon."  
  
"End you turn." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Ok, I will. But remember. Because Nibelung Ring is attached to your XYZ Dragon Cannon, you must draw 2 cards and discard any monster you draw!" Siegfried pointed, ending his turn.  
  
"Draw!" Kaiba yelled, taking two cards. He swiftly looked at them and smiled. Siegfried smirked, knowing Kaiba hadn't drawn any monster. "Now! I set a card face down. Turn end!"  
  
"Draw!" Siegfried announced, drawing his card. "Now! It's time to end this duel! Valkyrie Sovite! (800/1600) Direct attack!"  
  
"Heh, Siegfried you're a fool." Kaiba smirked. "Reverse trap! Attack Armor!"  
  
"Attack Armor..." Siegfried growled as the trap card flipped up.  
  
"This trap card will automatically equip to a monster I chose. And as long as that monster is equipped to one I chose, it'll be the attack target of all monsters!" Kaiba yelled. "And the monster I chose... Valkyrie Altest!"  
  
"No..." Siegfried growled.  
  
"And since you called an attack, your own Valkyrie Sovite will be destroyed!" Kaiba yelled as a different type of armor transformed on Valkyrie Altest's body.  
  
The chariot raced into the air, passing Kaiba and charging at Valkyrie Altest.  
  
"Reverse trap, Judgement of Boudan!" Siegfried announced. "This trap card will stop my Chariot from attacking my own monster."  
  
"Damn..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"But it will also allow me to switch a magic card, from my hand, with the top card of my deck." Siegfried announced, drawing a card then placing a magic card from his hand, on top of his deck. "Now! I activate these... Goddess Skuld's Oracle, Goddess Belldandy's Guardian, and Goddess Urd's Altar!"  
  
"Hey! Those are the cards Sieg used on me!" Jounochi pointed out as three familiar goddess' materialized onto the field.  
  
"Err.." Kaiba growled as the three goddess' stood there with there arms across their chest and their eyes closed.  
  
"Now! I activate Goddess Skuld's Oracle!" Siegfried announced as the goddess' eyes opened with a blue aura releasing from Skuld's eyes. "Allowing me to view the top three cards on top of your deck!"  
  
Suddenly Siegfried looked in shock by the three hologram cards materializing infront of XYZ Dragon Cannon. Kaiba smirked. "What's the matter Siegfried? Have you seen the cards which will be your destruction?"  
  
Siegfried growled. "Now! I activate Goddess Belldandy's Guardian! And I chose to bring forth your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Siegfried announced as Belldandy's eyes opened, revealing a pink aura. Right then a card materialized face down in defense mode. "And I finally activate Goddess Urd's Altar. And your Blue Eyes White Dragon is now gone!"  
  
Urd then opened her eyes, revealing a yellow aura. Just then the dragon appeared and disappeared, being removed from play and increasing Valkyrie Dritt's attack points to 1600 and Valkyrie Altest's attack points to 3000.  
  
"Wow, Sieg has really made it far to disassemble Kaiba's deck...." Yugi said in amazement.  
  
"Turn end...." Siegfried announced, knowing once Kaiba drew his two cards, Nibelung Ring would destroy his remaining two dragons.  
  
"Draw!" Kaiba announced, drawing his two cards.  
  
"Now! You must discard both Blue Eyes White Dragons you've drew!" Siegfried yelled.  
  
Kaiba smirked, sliding the two cards into his graveyard holster. "Now! I activate Raise Dead! Bringing back Blue Eyes White Dragon! (3000/2500)" Kaiba announced as his graveyard holster slid out the card. Kaiba then took it, placing the card onto the field.  
  
"No!" Siegfried gasped.  
  
"I will let my dragon make what needs to be right of this duel!" Kaiba yelled. "Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack and destroy Valkyrie Sovite!"  
  
The dragon snapped at the air and opened it's mouth, charging up a lightning blast, then firing at the Valkyrie. Suddenly Valkyrie Sovite jumped from the chariot, leaving the Chariot to be destroyed.  
  
Siegfried's life points reduced to 1100 but he smiled, knowing he could keep his monster for an extra turn.  
  
"Yeah! Go Seto!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
"Turn end..." Kaiba announced.  
  
"Draw!" Siegfried announced. "Now! I activate Goddess Skuld's Oracle!"  
  
Suddenly three hologram cards appeared infront of Kaiba's XYZ Dragon Cannon, showing Emerald Dragon, Grand Dragon, and Shrink. .  
  
"Heh." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"Now! Bring forth Emerald Dragon and destroy it!" Siegfried yelled as Goddess Belldandy and Urd began to glow. The card then disappeared and Kaiba set it aside. "Now! I activate Gryphon's Feather Duster! This will destroy all my magic and trap cards, giving me 500 life points for each card!"  
  
Suddenly Siegfried's three Goddess' exploded, increasing his life points to 2600.  
  
"Sieg has the advantage now!" Honda gasped.  
  
"Heh. Now! I sacrifice Valkyrie Altest and Valkyrie Sovite to summon this..." Siegfried smiled, showing the card to Kaiba as the two Valkyrie's disappeared. "Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/2000 +300) In defense mode!"  
  
Kaiba smirked. "What good will that do, Siegfried." He said.  
  
"A lot more than you can do." Siegfried smirked. "Turn end!"  
  
"Draw..." Kaiba announced.  
  
"And now you must draw two cards which I have already saw!" Siegfried announced as Kaiba drew his two cards, discarding Grand Dragon.  
  
"Now! Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack Valkyrie Brunhilde!" Kaiba announced.  
  
The dragon unleashed another lightning blast but the Valkyrie held her shield up and there was a loud explosion. The smoke cleared and only half of Valkyrie Brunhilde's shield was destroyed.  
  
"Valkyrie Brunhilde's effect allows me to sacrifice 1000 of it's defense points to negate one of your attacks on her." Siegfried smiled.  
  
"Turn end..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Heh... Seto Kaiba. I almost feel sorry for you. Although I will victor this duel, I have much more plans in store." Siegfried smiled. "Now! I draw!"  
  
Kaiba growled, watching Siegfried draw. "You shouldn't win... I will beat you down." Kaiba thought.  
  
"Now! I switch Valkyrie Brunhilde into attack mode! (2100/1000)" Siegfried announced. "Valkyrie Brunhilde gains 300 attack power for any other Warrior and Dragon type monster on the field. But now! I'll activate this, Spiritual Sword of Notung!"  
  
"It's that same card Sieg equipped to it during my duel!" Jounochi pointed out.  
  
"This card will give my Valkyrie Brunhilde and extra 400 attack points (2500/1000). Also, it allows me to remove one dragon monster on the field." Siegfried smiled.  
  
Suddenly the sword Valkyrie Brunhilde held turned into a longer, more stronger sword. It then pointed the sword in the air, releasing a stream of sparkling light at Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon, destroying it.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack power then reduced to 2200 since there weren't any more dragons on the field. "Ha! Kaiba's safe for another turn!" Honda said.  
  
"Now! Activate magic card, Heavenly Horse!" Siegfried announced. "This card will reduce Valkyrie Brunhilde's attack power by half (1100/1000), allowing it to attack directly and win me this duel!"  
  
"No..." Kaiba growled.  
  
"Valkyrie Brunhilde! Direct attack!" Siegfried commanded.  
  
The valkyrie kicked up her horse, commanding it to charge. The valkyrie rose up her Spiritual Sword of Notung and slashed it at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba's life points reduced down to 550. "What?! I should have won!" Siegfried yelled.  
  
"Your wrong!" Kaiba yelled. "I've activate Shrink!"  
  
Kaiba pointed to his face up card and Siegfried growled with frustration as everyone cheered for Kaiba's great move.  
  
"Kaiba.... My hatred towards you..." Siegfried growled. "Ever since the day which my father tried to put KC down..."  
  
"Let me guess... He failed." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"it is that exact attitude which you get from your father...." Siegfried growled again.  
  
"He's not my father." Kaiba yelled.  
  
"I was determined to put you down once and for all." Siegfried growled.  
  
"And you still haven't done that yet." Kaiba smiled.  
  
"I should have been the one to take all the credit of the hologram duel projectors!" Siegfried yelled.  
  
Kaiba looked down. "But the chance failed for you, Schraider." Kaiba said. Just about everyone gasped in the audience to figure out Kaiba and Siegfried's problem with each other. "But this duel isn't over! Draw!"  
  
"Now Nibelung Ring will destroy any monsters you draw!" Siegfried pointed but Kaiba smiled, knowing there were no monsters in his hand.  
  
"Now! I activate Charity Angel!" Kaiba yelled, drawing three cards then discarding two from his hand.  
  
Kaiba smiled. "What are you smiling at." Siegfried growled.  
  
"The two cards which I discarded... Are the key to defeating you!" Kaiba yelled. "I had discarded a known monster... Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
"So what's so special about that..." Siegfried sneered.  
  
"Now! I remove Blue Eyes White Dragon and Pitch Dark Dragon from my graveyard to summon this..." Kaiba announced, holding up a card. "Chaos Emperor Dragon! (3000/2500) Envoy of The End!"  
  
Everyone gasped as the giant dragon materialized onto the field, it's green scales and armor glistening in the light.  
  
"What is that..." Siegfried gasped.  
  
"This monster allows me to destroy all cards in our hands and on the field and inflict 300 worth of damage to your life points. I only need a sacrifice of 1000 life points." Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Like you have anything which to sacrifice." Siegfried narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Soon! I'll set a card face down and activate this, Emergency Provisions! This will sacrifice my face down card to activate it's effect! Now I gain 1000 life points! (K: 1550)"  
  
"No!" Siegfried gasped.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice 1000 life points to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's effect!" Kaiba announced as his life points reduced to 550.  
  
Suddenly the giant dragon's mouth opened, unleashing a wave of flames which engulfed the field, burning down itself and Valkyrie Brunhilde.  
  
Both players discarded their hands and Siegfried growled as his life points reduced to 1000.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Looks like this duel is close." he smiled, ending his turn.  
  
"Draw!" Siegfried announced, drawing his card. Siegfried was now entirely serious of the duel. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed and draw my two cards."  
  
Kaiba smirked as he drew his two cards. "Siegfried... what a fool." He said in his mind.  
  
"Now! I activate Alms of Demon Power!" Siegfried announce. "This magic card increases our life points by 1000 (S: 2100)(K: 1050). Also, we must guess how many magic cards we will play per turn and we then gain 500 for each magic card that has been activated. But if we cannot activate any magic cards, we lose 1000 life points. So now I'll activate this magic card which will increase my life points more (S: 2600).Light of The End, by sacrificing 1000 life points (S: 1600), this card allows me to special summon back Valkyrie Brunhilde! (1800/2000). Also, it allows you to special summon 1 monster from your graveyard with the attack of 2000 or less in attack mode!"  
  
"I'll summon Grand Dragon (2000/1300)" Kaiba announced.  
  
Siegfried smiled. "Now! Valkyrie Brunhilde (2100/200), attack and destroy his Grand Dragon!" Siegfried commanded. The warrior rode her horse toward the dragon, slashing it in half and reducing Kaiba's life points to 950. "Turn end..."  
  
"I can finally draw normally.." Kaiba smiled, drawing his card. "Now! I predict I will activate four magic cards..."  
  
"Four? Can Kaiba really do that?!" Yugi said in shock.  
  
"Four... You must really be kidding me...." Siegfried smirked as Kaiba's life points increased to 2950 while Siegfried's life points increased to 3600.  
  
"You'll be surprised." Kaiba smiled. "Now! I activate Treasure of Slashing Life! Allowing me to draw five cards."  
  
Kaiba swiftly drew his five cards and smiled. "No! He's really going to do it..." Siegfried said in horror.  
  
"Now! I activate Soul Release, allowing me to remove up to five cards from our graveyards. But I'll only remove Chaos Emperor Dragon from my graveyard." Kaiba announced as his graveyard slot slid out the card and he took it, setting it aside. "I'll then Reclaim of Magic! By discarding two magic cards from my hand, I can activate a magic card from my graveyard... And I chose Fusion Dimension! Sacrificing 2000 life points (K: 950) to bring back Emerald Dragon (2400/1400), Chaos Emperor Dragon (3000/2500), and all three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons! (3000/2500 x3)"  
  
"Heh.. Kaiba you may have summoned all these great monsters but they won't be able to handle my Valkyrie Brunhilde! (3300/2000)" Siegfried laughed.  
  
"We'll see." Kaiba smiled. "Now! Emerald Dragon, attack Valkyrie Brunhilde!"  
  
The dragon flapped it's wings, lifting itself into the air and dove at the Valkyrie. Suddenly Valkyrie Brunhilde whipped out her sword, and as the dragon got close enough, she stabbed it way into the dragon's head, destroying it.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Siegfried smirked as Kaiba's life points reduced to 50.  
  
"Take a look at your Valkyrie Brunhilde." Kaiba smiled as it's attack power reduced to 3000.  
  
"Ah!" Siegfried gasped.  
  
"Now! Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack!" Kaiba announced. The dragon dove at Valkyrie Brunhilde, attacking it. The valkyrie then whipped out her sword, slashing it and destroying it. During the process, half of Valkyrie Brunhilde's shield broke off, reducing her Defense points to 1000, and her Attack points at 2700. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack!"  
  
The dragon opened it's maw, blasting a lightning ball at the valkyrie. "I'll sacrifice more of it's Defense points.." Siegfried choked out as her defense points reduced to 0 and Siegfried's life points reduced to 3300.  
  
"Now, my second Blue Eyes White Dragon, attack!" Kaiba commanded. The dragon unleashed a blue lightning blast at the valkyrie who held up her shield but could not handle the intense attack, therefore destroying her and reducing Siegfried's life points to 3000.  
  
Kaiba smiled. "No... I failed...." Siegfried growled.  
  
"Now! My final Blue Eyes, attack!" Kaiba yelled, pointing at Siegfried.  
  
The dragon unleashed yet another lightning blast directly at Siegfried. Siegfried cried out as the blast blasted some of his cards away, his life points resulting in 0.  
  
Suddenly crowds around the duel stage began cheering. Kaiba's podium lowered and he hopped off.  
  
"Alright brother!" Mokuba cheered running after him as Kaiba began to walk off. "You did great Seto!"  
  
"Hmph.." Kaiba smirked, knowing everyone cheered for him. Because of it, he began to laughing for his victory.  
  
"Wow... Kaiba actually did it." Yugi said, amazed.  
  
Siegfried growled but suddenly smiled, drawing the next card of his deck and looking at it with an evil grin.  
  
~~CARDS PLAYED~~  
  
Attack Armor: TRAP / Desc: After activation of this card, it is equipped to one monster on the field. As long as this card is face up and equipped to a monster. Any attack performed during Battle Phase must be the attack target of the monster equipped with this card.  
  
Judgement of Boudan: TRAP / Desc: Negate the attack of a monster and end your monster's owner's battle phase. You can then switch one Magic Card in your hand with the card on top of your deck. You must then shuffle your deck.  
  
Goddess Skuld's Oracle: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, your opponent must draw 3 cards from their deck and show them to you. You can then rearrange those three cards and place them back ontop of your opponent's deck.  
  
Goddess Belldandy's Guardian: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: Guess the card ontop of your opponent's deck. If you guess correctly, the card is sent to the graveyard. If you guess a Monster Card and you are right, set the monster in face down defense mode.  
  
Goddess Urd's Altar: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: During each of your turns, guess 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field that is in face down defense position. If you guess right, that monster is Removed from Play. (Any Flip effects is negated)  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragon: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon.  
  
Gryphon's Feather Duster: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on your side of the field and increase your life points by 500 for each Magic and Trap card destroyed.  
  
Valkyrie Brunhilde: Level 7 / 1800/2000/ Warrior / Desc: Increase the ATK of this card by 300 for each Warrior and Dragon monster on the field. If this monster is attacked by a monster with a higher ATK, you may sacrifice 1000 DEF from this monster to keep this monster on the field.  
  
Spiritual Sword of Notung: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: A monster with "Valkyrie" in it's name that is equipped with this card gains 400 ATK. You can remove 1 Dragon monster on your opponent's side of the field, from play.  
  
Heavenly Horse: MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be activated if "Chariot" exists in your graveyard, 1 monster on your side of the field with "Valkyrie" in it's name may attack your opponent's life points with half of it's ATK points.  
  
Charity Angel: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 3 cards from your deck then discard 2 cards from your hand.  
  
Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of The End: Level 8 / 3000/2500/ Dragon / Desc: This monster can only be Special Summoned by removing 1 Light and 1 Dark monster from your graveyard. You may sacrifice 1000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field and all cards in both player's hands and inflict 300 damage to your opponent's life points for each card destroyed.  
  
Alms of Demon Power: PERMANENT MAGIC / Desc: When this card is activated, increase your Life Points by 1000. During each turn, Each player must predict how many Magic Cards will be played on their turn, increase both player's Life Points by 500 per Magic Card played if predicted right. If the player does not predict right during their turn, inflict 1000 damage to the owner's Life Points.  
  
Light of The End: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1000 Life Points to Special Summon 1 Light monster from your graveyard onto the field in Attack Position. Your opponent may then Special Summon 1 monster with the ATK of 2000 or less from their Graveyard, to the field, in Attack Position  
  
Treasure of Slashing Life: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 5 cards. You must then discard your hand for the next five turns.  
  
Reclaim of Magic: MAGIC / Desc: Discard 2 Magic Cards from your hand to activate 1 Magic Card from your graveyard.  
  
Fusion Dimension: MAGIC / Desc: Paying 2000 Life Points, both players must Special Summon all monsters, removed from play, onto the owner's field.  
  
Emerald Dragon: Level 6 / 2400/1400/ Dragon. 


	12. The Decisive Battle of Duel King Yugi V...

-Episode 12: The Decisive Battle of Duel King - Yugi VS Leon.-  
  
Everyone looked up at the podium. Siegfried was looking down in failure. He wanted to crush Kaiba but his plans backfire.  
  
Leon looked sadly up at the two duelist. "Eh that Kaiba had it easy." Jounochi smirked.  
  
"Siegfried is a good duelist... But I don't see how a guy could end up just hating someone like that." Yugi frowned.  
  
Kaiba stopped infront of one of his security guards. "Start the next match." He said, then walking off with Mokuba at his side.  
  
"Uhh right." The guard said. He rose the microphone to his mouth "Now! The next duel will soon begin! Yugi Mutou versus Leo Wilson!"  
  
Suddenly everyone began to cheer. Leon still looked down but everyone else applaud for Leon who was a little nervous.  
  
"Wow, last battle." Leon thought.  
  
"Now! The next duel will be staged at the KC Grand Prix's Blue Eyes Castle!" The guard announced.  
  
Yugi looked at Leon. "I hope this will be a fun duel." Yugi thought. Leon wasn't a bit excited for this duel at all which bothered the spirit within Yugi.  
  
In no time at all the two duelist arrived at the two corridors of the castle. Each began walking up a long set of stairs. Yugi smiled, knowing this duel will be especially special. His Millennium Puzzle began to glow and the spirit appeared.  
  
Leon walked slowly up the steps, seeing a light, he covered his eyes and saw his brother Siegfried. Siegfried looking happy down at Leon. Siegfried crouched down, showing Leon a card. Leon didn't feel up to it but he knew it was for him and his family so he took the card.  
  
"Now! Introducing the final duel of the KC Grand prix! Yugi Mutou and Leon Wilson!" The guard announced as both duelist appeared out of the doors and onto a large balcony which hundreds of fans cheered down below. The rest of the group appeared, looking over the two duelist from a higher balcony.  
  
Both duelist met into the center of the stage, each exchanging decks and shuffling. Yugi handed back Leon's deck and Leon handed back Yugi's deck. "Well... I eventually reach here." Leon said, still looking down. "I've always dreamed of this moment... But now things will be different."  
  
Yugi looked down at Leon, a bit confused but then the guard announced the beginning of the battle. Both duelist quickly separated and their Duel Disk folded out. Both players slid in their decks and their life points rose to 4000.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba appeared at a higher balcony on top of the duel. Everyone looked up as Kaiba arrived. "Kaiba?!" Jounochi said.  
  
"Of all the duelist I have specially chosen... Leon, you are the last one so feel special." Kaiba smirked. "Now! Begin this duel!"  
  
"Duel!" Yugi and Leon both yelled.  
  
Leon smiled, drawing his card. "Now! I summon Wolf of The Forest (1800/1300), in attack mode!" Leon announced as the wolf in a pink apron materialized to the field. "I'll then end my turn!"  
  
"Eh? What kind of monster is that?!" Jounochi said.  
  
"Ah! I remember that!" Rebecca said in shock.  
  
"Draw!" Yugi announced, drawing his card. "Now! I play Fusion, to fuse Baffomet and Gazelle from my hand to create Winged Beast, Chimera! (2100/1800)"  
  
"Oh..." Leon said.  
  
"Now! Winged Beast, Chimera! Attack Wolf of The Forest!" Yugi yelled, pointing at the wolf. The two headed beast charged at the wolf as the wolf cried out. The beast thrashed through he wolf. Leon growled as his life points reduced to 3700. "Turn end!"  
  
"Draw!" Leon yelled, drawing his next card. "Now! I summon Little Red Riding Hood, in defense mode! (300/1200)."  
  
"Wow, I bet Leon's deck is filled with those weird cute monsters." Jounochi said as the little girl in a red hood and red dress appeared onto the field, holding a basket.  
  
"Turn end..." Leon announced.  
  
"What? Not even a set card?" Anzu said, confused.  
  
"Leon won't probably have to have any set cards..." Rebecca said. "Leon's monsters have pretty damaging effects."  
  
"He is acting differently in this duel..." Kaiba said, a bit suspicious about Leon as well.  
  
"Leon doesn't seem to be having fun..." Little Yugi said, appearing by the other Yugi's side.  
  
"It's your turn... Yugi." Leon announced.  
  
"Draw!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Ahh!" A guard yelled from the control room, looking at a giant screen with Leon on it. "No way this can't be! I must report this to Master Kaiba right away!"  
  
As the guard raced off, Leon's true name appeared as 'Leonhard Von Schraider.'  
  
"Now! I summon Retrained Elven Swordsman! (1400/1200)" Yugi announced. "Now! Attack Little Red Riding Hood!"  
  
"Ah!" The little girl said in shock.  
  
The warrior dove up and slashed down at the girl, destroying it. "All right! Now Yugi can directly attack!" Jounochi said.  
  
"Not so fast... Leon may have an effect involved with that monster." Rebecca noted.  
  
"Now! Little Red Riding Hood's effect is now activated!" Leon announced.  
  
"What?!" Yugi said.  
  
"When Little Red Riding Hood is destroyed... It lets me summon a warrior with a level of 4 or lower." Leon explained, taking the top card of his deck. "Now! I summon Hunter of The Forest! (1200/1800)"  
  
"Ah..." Yugi said as the archer materialized up onto the field.  
  
"When this warrior is summoned it allows me to remove a beast monster on the field!" Leon yelled, pointing at Winged Beast Chimera. The archer readied his arrow, aiming at the chimera. "Fire!"  
  
The archer let go and the arrow swiftly flew into the beast's head, destroying it, and removing it from the game.  
  
"Turn end..." Yugi announced.  
  
"Yugi... It really has been a dream for me to duel you." Leon said. "But in order for me to complete this mission... I need to defeat you!"  
  
"Mission?" Yugi said.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba sir!" A security guard said, running onto the top balcony where Kaiba watched the duel.  
  
"What now?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"We have important news, you must see this!" The guard said, handing Kaiba a piece of paper. Kaiba skimmed through the report. "It seems that this boy isn't who he really is."  
  
"Ahh Seto Kaiba." Siegfried said, walking beside Kaiba. "You've finally figured things out now. This is what I have been planning for a while."  
  
"Another heir to the Schraider family, Leonhard Von Schraider." Kaiba said, eyeing Siegfried.  
  
"Leonhard!" Siegfried called out from the top balcony. Everyone looked up to see Siegfried with open arms and a devious smile. "The time of fun has ended and it's time to reveal your true power, Leonhard!"  
  
Leon looked back up and nodded. "Yes! Brother!" Leonhard called.  
  
"Brother? Those two are brothers?!" Anzu said in shock.  
  
"Heh." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"I see what will happen to your company if Mutou loses and a residence of the Schraider family is called champion." Siegfried smiled.  
  
"Shall I stop the battle?" The guard asked.  
  
"No way. No duelist can't defeat Mutou. Let the battle go on." Kaiba said, looking down at the field.  
  
"So you have confidence in Yugi Mutou." Siegfried said.  
  
"Whatever." Kaiba said.  
  
"So... Siegfried is Leon's older brother..." Yugi thought. "Well Leonhard. Do you really think this is what you want."  
  
"Yes..." Leonhard said, nodding."My family is all I have for now... Siegfried..."  
  
"I see you depend on him." Yugi said.  
  
"Yes... Ever since we were boys, Siegfried had all the attention." Leon said. "I found out about Duel Monsters on TV. I saw you, Yugi, dueling. It inspired me a lot and I had many cards then. I dueled in a tournament and came first place. I had to keep a fake name and I chose Leon Wilson so my family wouldn't figure out what I had been doing. But when Siegfried found out, he was the best because he didn't tell anyone. Just like brothers. Siegfried then encouraged me to be a duelist, saying I was important in the Schraider business."  
  
"I see." Yugi said.  
  
"So that is why I must win. To bring up the Schraider name!" Leon said. "I'm fighting for my brother! Not just my family!"  
  
"How can we continue this duel?" Little Yugi asked within the mind of the Other Yugi.  
  
"I don't know..." The other Yugi replied.  
  
"Draw!" Leon announced, drawing his card. "Now! I summon Iron Hans! (1200/1000) This automatically special summons Iron Knight! (700/700)"  
  
Suddenly a bearded old man wielding an axe and a black knight on a black horse materialized to the field. "Hmm.." Yugi thought.  
  
"My next turn, this duel will be over!" Leon pointed.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Wolf of The Forest: Level 3 / 1800/300/ Beast / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard, return all monsters this card has destroyed back face up on the field.  
  
Winged Beast Chimera: Level 6 / 2100/1800/ Fusion / Beast Type / Desc: The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle Baffomet. When this card is destroyed, you may Special Summon 1 "The King of Mythical Beasts, Gazelle" or "Baffomet" from your graveyard to the field in face up attack or defense position.  
  
Little Red Riding Hood: Level 3 / 300/1200/ Angel / Desc: If this monster is destroyed, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior Type monster from your deck, to the field.  
  
Retrained Elven Swordsman: Level 4 / 1400/1200/ Warrior / Desc: This card cannot be destroyed by a Monster with the ATK of 1900 or more (Battle Damage still counts.)  
  
Hunter of The Forest: Level 4 / 1200/800/ Warrior / Desc: When this card is Special, Normal, or Reversed Summoned, Remove 1 Beast Type monster on the field, out of play.  
  
Iron Hans: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Beast / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Iron Knight" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Iron Knight: Level 4 / 700/700/ Warrior / Desc: If "Iron Hans" is destroyed while this card is face up on the field, increase this card's ATK by 1000. If "Iron Hans" returns to the field after this card gains attack points, decrease it's ATK by 1000. 


	13. Stormburg, Castle of Gold

-Episode 13: Stormburg, Castle of Gold-  
  
The score stood at Yugi: 4000 and Leon: 3700. Both duelist stared each other down. Yugi still didn't know how he will handle the duel with Siegfried relying on Leonhard to defeat Yugi and bring up their family name.  
  
"Now!" Leonhard yelled, holding a card up. "I activate Iron Cage!"  
  
Suddenly a metal cage appeared, hovering over Iron Hans. The cage fell down upon the warrior and the warrior disappeared. "What just happened?" Anzu said.  
  
"Iron Cage destroys a monster until my next stand by phase. But since Iron Hans was destroyed, Iron Knight gains one thousand attack points! (1700/700)" Leonhard explained. "Now! Iron Knight, attack and de story his Retrained Elven Swordsman!"  
  
"Err..." Yugi said as the knight's horse galloped at the warrior, piercing the warrior with it's lance and destroying it, and reducing Yugi's life points to 3700.  
  
"And now! Hunter of The Forest, attack Yugi's life points directly!" Leonhard declared.  
  
The archer readied his arrow and fired directly at Yugi. Yugi let out a growl, holding back the pain as his life points reduced to 2500.  
  
"I see how Leon was able to defeat Rebecca. He is a strong duelist." Rebecca's grandfather commented.  
  
"I see." Sugoroku said.  
  
"Turn end." Leonhard said, smiling. "I really praise your Yugi... This duel is really making me happy."  
  
"That's good." Little Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad Leon is feeling better. Leon's monsters are so well too. His fairy tale-like monsters really make a good deck." Yugi said.  
  
"Thanks. I was always reading books. I even sent a letter to Pegasus himself to make more fairy tale monsters." Leonhard said. "So now! Go on with your turn!"  
  
"Draw!" Yugi yelled, drawing his card. Yugi looked at his card, Holy Barrier, Mirror Force. "Now! I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600)"  
  
Suddenly a female warrior materialized to the field with a short purple sword. "Err.." Leonhard said in shock.  
  
"Now! Queen's Knight, attack and destroy Hunter of The Forest!" Yugi called out. The warrior jumped forward, slashing the archer in two, and reducing Leon's life points to 3400. "I'll then set a card face down. My turn ends!"  
  
"Draw!" Leonhard announced, drawing his card. "And now that it's my Standby Phase, the effect of my Iron Cage wears off and Iron Hans returns to the field! (1200/1000)"  
  
"No... That means..." Yugi thought.  
  
"And since my Iron Hans returned in a summon, I can Special Summon another Iron Knight! (700/700)" Leonhard announced as a black knight on a black horse appeared. "I'll then activate this, Needle of Pongee Thread!"  
  
"Needle of Pongee Thread!" Rebecca said in shock. "He plans to destroy Yugi's monster..."  
  
Leon stood confidently as a twig with string wrapped around it materialized next to him. "This magic card allows me to destroy your Queen's Knight. But it'll come back three turns later." Leonhard explained as the twig shot at the knight's heart.  
  
Suddenly Queen's Knight fainted, falling to the ground and dissolving. "Queen's Knight!" Yugi said as the monster totally disappeared.  
  
"Now! Iron Hans, attack Yugi's life points directly!" Leonhard announced.  
  
The bearded axe wielder let out a battle cry, charging towards Yugi. "Reverse trap! Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!" Yugi yelled as the trap card flipped up.  
  
Suddenly a barrier protected Yugi and the warrior slashed at it but it fired back, destroying Iron Hans then the two Iron Knights.  
  
"You see, Siegfried." Kaiba smirked. "This is how it should be."  
  
"I don't think so." Siegfried said. "Leonhard's strength hasn't been revealed yet."  
  
"Now! I activate Water of Life!" Leonhard announced. "This will bring back Iron Hans! (1200/1000) And since it was summoned again, I can summon another Iron Knight! (700/700) Turn end."  
  
"Draw!" Yugi announced, drawing his card. "Now! I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!"  
  
Suddenly the magic card flew up and began to glow. "Oh?" Leonhard said.  
  
"Now! I special summon Watapon, in attack mode! (200/300)" Yugi yelled as a puffy white creature materialized onto the field. "I've drawn this card by the effects of Pot of Greed, allowing me to special summon it. So now! I sacrifice Watapon to summon Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)"  
  
Suddenly a female magician appeared, floating in the air. "Black Magician Girl!" Leonhard said, impressed. Suddenly Black Magician Girl winked at Leonhard, making him blush. "But I need to defeat it in order to win."  
  
"Now! Black Magician Girl, attack his Iron Knight!" Yugi yelled. The female magician pointed her wand at the knight, blasting a pink energy sphere at the knight, making a giant hole in it's armor and destroying it, reducing Leonhard's life points to 2100. "Turn end."  
  
"Wow.... Black Magician Girl was so wonderful." Leon said. "Draw!"  
  
Leonhard quickly drew his next card while Siegfried stood over them, smiling. "Well Leonhard, you've come far but now it's time to show what you've really got." Siegfried thought.  
  
"What are you planning... Siegfried." Kaiba thought, watching Siegfried at the corner of his eye.  
  
"Now! I activate Pot of Greed which will let me draw two cards!" Leonhard announced, drawing his two cards. Suddenly Leonhard gasped, looking at the card which he has draw.  
  
"Yes Leonhard... How is the time." Siegfried smiled evilly.  
  
Leonhard remembered back to before the duel when he was walking up the corridor. Siegfried greeted him by offering a card to him. Leonhard remembered asking what it is but Siegfried only told him it was a present for him and only for him to use. Siegfried acted as if Leonhard was meant to use it in the duel with him and Yugi.  
  
"Brother... I'll use it!" Leonhard yelled. "Now! I activate this magic card... Stormburg, Castle of Gold!"  
  
Kaiba, Sugoroku,a and Rebecca's grandfather all gasped as Leonhard announced the card and slid it into his field magic card slot. Electricity began to be attracted to Leonhard's duel disk.  
  
The magic card flew up and a giant castle made of gold began to rise up from the ground. Kaiba turned to Siegfried in both shock and anger. "Siegfried... What have you done?!" Kaiba growled. All Siegfried did was smirk and chuckle a little.  
  
"Stormburg, Castle of Gold? What kind of effect does it have?" Yugi said, looking up at the giant castle.  
  
In the control room, some computer control employee's began to see some weird messages in their computer system.  
  
"Now! I activate the first effect of Stormburg, Castle of Gold!" Leonhard announced. "It allows me to special summon one level four monster from my deck! So now! I summon Cinderella! (300/250)"  
  
"Yugi! Be careful!" Rebecca called out.  
  
"And since I summoned Cinderella, it allows me to summon Horse Carriage of Pumpkin in defense mode! (100/800) This now lets me attack your life points directly with Cinderella!" Leonhard announced. "Also, Glass Slippers will equip to Cinderella."  
  
"Oh?" Yugi said as glass slippers materialized on Cinderella's feet.  
  
"Now! Cinderella, attack Yugi's life points directly!" Leonhard yelled. Cinderella began to twirl around, tossing her feet up and throwing her glass slippers at Yugi. Yugi growled as his life points reduced to 2200. "And now Glass Slippers is activated! They will equip to Black Magician Girl and lower it's attack points!"  
  
Suddenly Black Magician Girl's boots were replaced with glass slippers. She began to look at her feet in confusion as her attack points lowered to 1000.  
  
"Looks like Yugi will have a hard time with such prototype of a card." Sugoroku said.  
  
"Yes since Pegasus has a lot of cards which aren't used for any regular duel." Rebecca's grandfather said.  
  
"Heh... Siegfried like you will ever get power with the Schraider name with this card." Kaiba said. "Even with this banned card."  
  
"But how would the computers not know that banned card was in Leon's deck in the first place?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Because Siegfried is a hacker. He hacked into the system and messed with the card director system. So it was why the computer malfunctioned during the duels." Kaiba explained. "Siegfried, it was just a sick act of yours."  
  
"What?! How could such a low life do such a thing?!" Jounochi said, angered.  
  
"Brother... Why?" Leonhard said.  
  
"It's what we want, right Leonhard?" Siegfried said, looking down at the field. "Keep dueling for the benefits!"  
  
"Sieg!" Yugi yelled, stepping forth. "Your such a heartless person. Many Duelist came here to duel because they love this game but you... You came here just to get revenge. You've forced even your family to do what you want. Plus you have no qualification as a duelist, you just want to bring down what's never done anything to you personally!"  
  
Siegfried smirked. "Big talk won't get you no where. Leonhard! Keep dueling if you want your dreams to come true!" Siegfried said.  
  
"As much as I really enjoy this duel, but I really want to play by the rules and not use any banned cards!" Leonhard said, holding up a card. "Now! I activate Cyclone to destroy Stormburg, Castle of Gold!"  
  
Suddenly a giant whirl wind began circling the castle. "Yeah! Now that this card is going to be destroyed, they can play fairly now!" Jounochi said.  
  
The whirl wind stopped and the castle remained. "How come it still stands?" Honda said.  
  
"Why?" Leonhard said as Siegfried began to laugh.  
  
"It's another effect of Stormburg, Castle of Gold. It cannot be destroyed by any kind of effect!" Siegfried said.  
  
"Ah! Big brother!" Mokuba pointed out, hearing some noise from the holograms.  
  
Siegfried smiled. "Now the real effects of Stormburg, Castle of Gold is beginning." He said. "I've set up a system in the card. Once the card had been activated, a virus was released into the system. It will now eat away Kaiba Corporation!"  
  
"I'm sorry brother. I love duel monsters but I'd never cheat like this." Leonhard said, ready to place his hand on top of his duel disk, ready to surrender.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Siegfried yelled. "The virus won't be stopped by surrendering. It must be destroyed. But seeing Yugi in this condition, you have no way of destroying it!"  
  
Leonhard looked down in depression. "Leon, continue this duel. You are a duelist and a duelist never gives up." Yugi encouraged. "I can promise you I will destroy that card no matter what. Just trust me."  
  
"Right..." Leonhard said, looking up at Yugi in confidence. But the Leonhard kind of frowns, wondering what he should do next.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Iron Cage: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 monster on the field. On your next Standby Phase, Special Summon that monster to the field in it's original position.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior.  
  
Iron Hans: Level 4 / 1200/1000/ Beast / Desc: When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Iron Knight" from your deck, to the field.  
  
Iron Knight: Level 4 / 700/700/ Warrior / Desc: If "Iron Hans" is destroyed while this card is face up on the field, increase this card's ATK by 1000. If "Iron Hans" returns to the field after this card gains attack points, decrease it's ATK by 1000.  
  
Needle of Pongee Thread: MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Monster Card on your opponent's side of the field. After three of your opponent's turns, Special Summon that same monster from their graveyard, to the field in it's original position.  
  
Holy Barrier, Mirror Force: TRAP / Desc: When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack and destroy all opponent's monsters in Attack position.  
  
Water of Life: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 Monster from your graveyard, to the field.  
  
Pot of Greed: MAGIC / Desc: Draw 2 cards from your respective deck.  
  
Watapon: Level 1 / 200/300/ Angel / Desc: If this card is drawn outside of your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon it to the field in face up attack or defense position.  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6 / 2000/1700/ Magician / Desc: Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each "Black Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.  
  
Stormburg, Castle of Gold: FIELD MAGIC / Desc: As long as this card remains on the field, during your Standby Phase you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 monster from your deck, to the field, also, your opponent must sacrifice half of their deck to their graveyard. If your opponent cannot sacrifice half their deck, then this card is destroyed. During Battle Phase, all monsters must be involved in Battle. Each time your opponent attacks with their monster, deal damage to your opponent's life points by half of the attacking monster's ATK and destroy that monster. This card cannot be destroyed by any Magic, Trap, or Card Effects.  
  
Cinderella: Level 4 / 300/250/ Angel / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Horse Carriage of Pumpkin" from your hand, to the field in face up defense position.  
  
Horse Carriage of Pumpkin: Level 4 / 100/800/ Plant / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, "Cinderella" can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Glass Slippers: EQUIP MAGIC / Desc: This card can only be equipped to "Cinderella". When "Cinderella" attacks and deals damage to your opponent's life points, this card is equipped to 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field, decrease that monster's ATK by 1000. When this card is destroyed along with a different monster equipped with it, it is equipped back to "Cinderella" and the ATK of "Cinderella" increases by 1000.  
  
Cyclone: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Destroy 1 Magic or Trap card on the field. 


	14. The End of the KC Grand Prix, Part 3

-Episode 14: The End of KC Grand Prix, Part 3-  
  
"So Yugi... You promise you will destroy Stormburg, Castle of Gold?" Siegfried asked, intrigued.  
  
"Yes..." Yugi said, looking back at Siegfried. Everyone but Siegfried could see it in Yugi's eyes, he was confident in destroying this magic card.  
  
"How can Yugi win?" Anzu said, looking worried.  
  
"Yeah. If Stormburg, Castle of Gold is immune to magic and traps, how will it be destroyed?" Jounochi wondered.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba began to walk off. Siegfried smirked, turning to Kaiba's back. "Where are you going? Are you running away now?" Siegfried asked.  
  
"I have my own battle to fight. This battle is Yugi's and I leave him to it." Kaiba said as Mokuba and the guard followed.  
  
"Heh, you're too late, Seto Kaiba." Siegfried said in his mind.  
  
Suddenly Yugi came forward, walking up to Leonhard. Leonhard looked up, a bit confused. "Leon..." Yugi said. "I don't want you to give up now. I won't give up and neither will you. We both need each other's help to end this duel. Duel with your full capacity!"  
  
Leonhard looked back up at the smiling Yugi. Leonhard nodded and Yugi headed back to his side of the field. "Yugi is right..." Leonhard said, clutching his fist. "I must keep dueling!"  
  
The score stood at Yugi: 2200 and Leonhard: 2100.  
  
"My turn is over!" Leonhard announced.  
  
"My turn, draw!" Yugi announced, drawing his card.  
  
"Now, Yugi!" Siegfried yelled. "Stormburg, Castle of Gold will activate once again!"  
  
"What?" Yugi said, looking over at Black Magician Girl.Suddenly Black Magician Girl lost control of her own body, pointing her small wand at Leonhard and firing a pink blast. The blast flew at Leonhard but then a barrier appeared, deflecting the attack. The pink blast flew right through Black Magician Girl, leaving a scream then exploding into pieces. Yugi gasped as his life points lowered to 1700, clearing his field of monsters.  
  
"Ah!" Anzu gasped. "Black Magician Girl is gone!"  
  
"And Yugi's life points has lowered...." Jounochi said, worried for Yugi.  
  
Suddenly Cinderella's bare feet had changed, giving her brand new glass slippers, increasing her attack power to 1300.  
  
"Another effect of Stormburg, Castle of Gold" Siegfried said, smiling. "Because you've started your turn, Yugi, you were forced to have Black Magician Girl to attack, thus saving Leonhard's monster and destroying your own monster, dealing half of it's attack strength to your life points."  
  
"No way, so Yugi can't attack at all now..." Jounochi said in shock.  
  
Kaiba arrived at the computer room where dozens of computer operatives got on the job, trying to find the virus and stop it. "Search Leon Wilson's Duel Disk for a source!" Kaiba yelled to the operators who simply replied with a 'Yes!'  
  
"And I'll get search on Level E!" Mokuba said, running over to a computer screen.  
  
"Yugi..." Leonhard said.  
  
"Leon! Don't give up! We will keep dueling, don't give up hope!" Yugi said.  
  
"Ok..." Leonhard said, still looking a bit down.  
  
"Stormburg, Castle of Gold can't be easily stopped... It can't be stopped by the effects of a Magic or Trap card, but can it be stopped by a monster effect?" Yugi thought. "I know I certainly won't give up..."  
  
"Yugi..." Anzu said, looking down at him.  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down, this ends my turn!" Yugi announced.  
  
"Yugi plays as a true duelist..." Leonhard said, feeling a bit confused. "Draw!"  
  
"Now! Stormburg, Castle of Gold is activated!" Siegfried yelled as the golden castle began to glow. "During each of the player's standby phase, the opponent must make a sacrifice to maintain this card... By discarding half of their deck to the graveyard!"  
  
"What?!" Jounochi said.  
  
"That's such a hard cost to pay for Yugi..." Sugoroku thought.  
  
"Brother! What is going on?!" Leonhard yelled. Siegfried smirked, ignoring Leonhard.  
  
"Now, Yugi! Sacrifice half of your deck!" Siegfried yelled, pointing at Yugi. Yugi silently took his deck out of his deck holster, taking the top half and sliding it into his graveyard. "Now, Leonhard. You must summon a level 4 monster from your deck!"  
  
Leonhard looked down at the ground and back to Yugi. "Just keep dueling..." Yugi said, trying to comfort Leonhard.  
  
"Right! Now I summon Wolf of The Forest! (1800/300)" Leonhard announced as the wolf in a pink apron materialized onto the field.  
  
Siegfried smiled. "The virus will soon take over completely of KC Corporation." Siegfried smiled as right now, all around the world, other kid's duel disks began to malfunction, creating static on the holograms. "Now! Leonhard! You must attack Yugi's life points directly!"  
  
Suddenly Cinderella began twirling, throwing her Glass Slipper's at Yugi. Yugi let out a growl as the slippers collided with him, reducing his life points to 400.  
  
"Err..." Yugi growled, knowing if Wolf of The Forest attacked him, he'd lose the duel.  
  
"Now! Here comes the final play!" Siegfried yelled as Wolf of The Forest began charging toward Yugi.  
  
"Yugi!" Leonhard yelled as everyone else gasped.  
  
The wolf jumped up at Yugi, ready to attack him. "Reverse trap card!" Yugi yelled as his face down card flipped up. "Revenge of Black Magic! This will allows me to summon a magician type monster to the field and I chose Black Magician Girl! (2000/1700)"  
  
Suddenly the female magician appeared, whipping out her staff and sending a pink energy stream through the wolf, destroying it and reducing Leonhard's life points to 1900.  
  
"Yes!" Anzu said happily.  
  
"But since my Battle Phase has ended, Black Magician Girl goes back into my graveyard." Yugi said as Black Magician Girl exploded into pieces.  
  
"No..." Jounochi said, seeing Yugi's empty field.  
  
"My turn ends..." Leonhard announced.  
  
"Draw!" Yugi announced, drawing his next card. "And now, Needle of Pongee Thread's effect is no more and Queen's Knight returns to the field! (1500/1600)"  
  
Suddenly the red armored female warrior materialized onto the field. "Oh..." Leonhard said, remembering that he destroyed Queen's Knight three turns earlier.  
  
"I'll then set two cards face down then activate this!" Yugi yelled, showing Leonhard a magic card. "Card of Sanctity which forces us to draw until we each have six cards in our hands!"  
  
Leonhard drew two cards. "Hmmm..." He said.  
  
Yugi drew a brand new hand since he set his other two cards down, leaving him with no cards. "I'll summon King's Knight to the field! (1600/1400)" Yugi announced as the orange armored warrior appeared on the field. "And because I've summoned King's Knight to the field and already have Queen's Knight, I can summon Jack's Knight (1900/1000) to the field, from my deck!"  
  
Suddenly Siegfried laughed as the blue armored warrior materialized onto the field. "You can't even attack Leonhard's monsters." Siegfried said.  
  
"I know." Yugi said, looking up at Siegfried.  
  
"Huh?" Siegfried said, confused by Yugi's strategy.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Royal Straight!" Yugi announced, sliding the magic card into the magic/trap card slot, activating it's effect. "This card will sacrifice Queen's Knight, King's Knight, and Jack's Knight!"  
  
"What is he doing?" Siegfried wondered.  
  
Suddenly all three knights burst into playing cards, raining down on Yugi's field. "To summon this! Royal Straight Flush! (2400/1350)" Yugi yelled as the green armored warrior materialized onto the field.  
  
"Royal Straight Flush?" Leonhard said in confusion.  
  
"Once this warrior is summoned, I can discard monsters with levels of 1 through 5 to activate Royal Straight Flush's effect!" Yugi said, taking his deck out. "And once I've sent those monsters to the graveyard, Leonhard's field will be cleared!"  
  
"That's it! If Yugi destroys Stormburg, Castle of Gold, and all of Leon's monsters... Yugi can win the duel!" Jounochi said, snapping his fingers  
  
"Level one, Kuriboh!" Yugi announced, sliding the card into the graveyard as he names them. "Level two, Old Vindictive Magician, Level three, Giant Warrior of Stone, level four Big Shield Guardna, and level five! Curse of Dragon!" Suddenly Royal Straight Flush lifted his sword up and it began to glow. "Now! Royal Straight Flush, Ultimate Fire!"  
  
The warrior then smashed it's sword into the ground, sending a giant wave of smog toward Leonhard's monsters, destroying them then making it's way up toward the Castle of Gold. Suddenly an explosions occurred, creating a giant smoke cloud.  
  
As the smoke cleared, a gold array of light appeared through the smoke. "Why?!" Leonhard said, looking back at the still standing Stormburg, Castle of Gold. Siegfried looked back at Yugi, snickering.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Jounochi yelled, turning toward Siegfried. "This magic card can't have so many effects like this!"  
  
"I'll activate Worm Slip, removing Royal Straight Flush from play until my next stand by phase." Yugi announced as the magic card flipped up, sucking up the warrior. "My turn ends."  
  
"Heh, nice way to avoid the effect of this great card." Siegfried said, smirking at Yugi. "Now, Leonhard! Start your turn so you can win this duel!"  
  
"Draw..." Leonhard said, sadly drawing his next card.  
  
"Now, Yugi, you must sacrifice half your deck!" Siegfried said.  
  
"How can I?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Siegfried said.  
  
Yugi held up his duel disk. "I only have one card which will not satisfy Stormburg, Castle of Gold." Yugi said.  
  
"No!" Siegfried said.  
  
Suddenly the castle began to disappeared. "Yes!" Leonhard said happily as the castle completely disappeared.  
  
"All right! There is a way to defeat Stormburg, Castle of Gold!" Jounochi said happily.  
  
"Ahh, so Stormburg, Castle of Gold can't be destroyed by anything, but itself." Sugoroku said, smiling at Yugi's well played performance.  
  
As Kaiba worked hard to defeat the Virus, suddenly a warning that Virus Guard has been put up. "Hmm.." Kaiba said, looking at a screen to where Leonhard and Yugi were dueling. "So he's found a way to defeat it..."  
  
"Yes! Yugi stopped the virus!" Mokuba cheered.  
  
Kaiba stood up. "Now! The virus has been stopped, put on the back up system now!" Kaiba ordered.  
  
"So no what, Siegfried, you're plans has stopped!" Jounochi said.  
  
"Not so fast!" Siegfried yelled. "Yugi only has one card in his deck. He won't last even a turn now! If Leonhard wins, the Schraider Family name will be reborn again!"  
  
"Leon..." Yugi said. "These last turns will be the duel you've always wanted, so now! Let's battle!"  
  
"Right!" Leonhard said happily.  
  
"And since it's your Standby Phase, Royal Straight Flush returns to the field! (2400/1350)" Yugi announced as the armored warrior materialized onto the field.  
  
"Now! I activate Raise Dead to bring back Cinderella! (300/250) And since Cinderella was summoned, it automatically brings up Horse Carriage of Pumpkin! (100/800)"  
  
Suddenly the woman with the beautiful dress materialized onto the field along with the two horses with the pumpkin carriage. "What does Leon plan to do now?" Rebecca wondered.  
  
"Now! I sacrifice Cinderella and Horse Carriage of Pumpkin to summon this, Hexac Rudy! (2600/1500)" Leonhard announced as a woman with long black hair and red dress appeared on the field. "Hexac Rudy, attack and destroy Royal Straight Flush!"  
  
The woman held her hands up, blasting a ball of red energy at the warrior, destroying it, and reducing Yugi's life points to 200.  
  
"Eh..." Yugi said, shielding himself from the giant wind which Hexac Rudy created.  
  
"And since Hexac Rudy destroy a monster, it's attack points increase by four hundred! (3000/1500)" Leonhard explained. "My turn ends now."  
  
"It all comes down to the last card in my deck..." Yugi said, placing his hand on the card. "Draw!"  
  
Suddenly Yugi's eyes widen as he drew. "Huh?" Leonhard thought.  
  
"Now! I'll set a card face down, then activate Emergency Provisions!" Yugi announced as the card appeared. "By sacrificing the card which I had set, I can gain one thousand life points! (Y: 1200)"  
  
"What is he planning to do..." Siegfried wondered.  
  
"Now! I activate this, Raise Dead!" Yugi announced, placing the card into the magic slot. "With this, I'll revive Black Magician! (2500/2100)"  
  
"Black Magician!" Leonhard said in excitement as the purple armored magician materialized onto the field. "But Hexac Rudy is much stronger than Black Magician..."  
  
"Now! Reverse card, Necromancy!" Yugi announced as his face down card flipped up. "This magic card will special summon four monsters from your graveyard to the field in defense mode!"  
  
Suddenly Little Red Riding Hood, Hunter of The Forest, Iron Hans, and Black Knight materialized onto the field, defending themselves. "Eh?" Leonhard said, looking at the row of monsters.  
  
"Once I destroy those monsters, Hexac Rudy will lose six hundred attack points for each monster." Yugi explained.  
  
"But Black Magician will only be able to attack once." Leonhard said.  
  
"Now! Reverse magic card, Scatter Wave!" Yugi commanded as his final face down card flipped up."By sacrificing one thousand life points, (Y: 200) Black Magician will be able to attack each monster on the field!"  
  
"No!" Siegfried said in shock.  
  
"Now! Black Magician, attack Leonhard's defending monsters now!" Yugi commanded. The magician held up it's staff, sending out four green waves, destroying the monsters as the waves collided with them, reducing Hexac Rudy's attack power to 600. "Finally, Black Magician, attack and destroy Hexac Rudy!"  
  
The magician let out one final green wave, slashing through Hexac Rudy and destroying her, reducing Leonhard's life points to 0. Leonhard looked out of the zone as the monster was destroyed right before his eyes.  
  
"Yes! Yugi won!" Jounochi said with victory.  
  
"All right Yugi!" Honda and Otogi cheered.  
  
"Yay for Yugi!" Rebecca and Anzu cheered, hugging each other.  
  
Yugi smiled, walking up to Leonhard again. "Leon... You are a true duelist, you never gave up." Yugi smiled.  
  
Leon smiled but then tears welded up in his eyes and he began to cry on Yugi. Siegfried came out onto the lower balcony. "Leonhard! How could you lose!" Siegfried said, shocked as ever, walking towards him.  
  
Suddenly Kaiba appeared. "Kaiba Corporation has disposed of the virus! We will no get back in order!" Kaiba announced from the upper balcony. "You have failed, Siegfried Von Schraider! No one with the likes of you cannot defeat me!"  
  
"No! This can't be!" Siegfried yelled.  
  
Suddenly Leonhard walked up to Siegfried. "Brother..." Leonhard said. Siegfried turned around. "You've been angry so much. Haven't you learned a thing from this duel? No one with a bad attitude will ever win! We're family and we must love each other. Please understand that I love Duel Monsters. Don't hate Yugi or Kaiba anymore."  
  
"Leonhard..." Siegfried said, looking deeply, feeling what Leonhard means. Siegfried collapsed onto his knees, crying a bit then hugging his dear brother.  
  
"Now..." Kaiba said, looking at the security guard. The guard ran into the middle of the lower balcony, raising his hand toward Yugi.  
  
"We have a winner of the KC Grand Prix!" The guard announced. "Duelist king, Mutou Yugi!"  
  
Through out the world on the TV, kids cheered for Yugi's defeat, even Varon and Amelda looked happy toward Yugi's win, even with Mai.  
  
As the tournament came to an end, Kaiba kept his side of the promise. The gang stood in the airport, saying their good byes. "So are you sure you do not want to come back to Japan?" Yugi asked Otogi.  
  
"Nah, I should finish my work here, in America." Otogi said. "But once I'm done, I'll most likely come back to see Shizuka."  
  
"Yeah right!" Honda and Jounochi both yelled while Otogi chuckled over their anger.  
  
"So, you sure you're well enough to get going?" Rebecca's grandfather asked.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm better than good!" Sugoroku said but then suddenly feeling a crack in his back and going back into pain.  
  
"Yugi...." Rebecca said, smiling at Yugi. "Good bye! I'll miss you so much!"  
  
Rebecca jumped up onto Yugi, hugging him tight and sticking her tongue out at Anzu. "Yeah we'll miss you too, Rebecca" Anzu said.  
  
After everyone said their good byes, they headed up onto the plane, waving toward Otogi, Rebecca, and her grandfather as their plane lifted up and flew away.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba stood at his building, looking out the window as Yugi's plane flown off, heading back toward Japan.  
  
-CARDS PLAYED-  
  
Wolf of The Forest: Level 3 / 1800/300/ Beast / Desc: When this card is sent to the graveyard, return all monsters this card has destroyed back face up on the field.  
  
Revenge of Black Magic: TRAP / Desc: If your opponent's declares an attack, you can Special Summon 1 Magician-Type monster from your graveyard, to your field. Destroy the monster you Special Summoned after Damage Step, and send it to your graveyard.  
  
Black Magician Girl: Level 6 / 2000/1700/ Magician / Desc: Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each "Black Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard.  
  
Queen's Knight: Level 4 / 1500/1600/ Warrior.  
  
Card of Sanctity: MAGIC / Desc: Each player must draw from their respective decks until they have 6 cards in their hands.  
  
King's Knight: Level 4 / 1600/1400/ Warrior / Desc: If "Queen's Knight" and this card are face up on the field, Special Summon 1 "Jack's Knight" from your deck or hand, to the field.  
  
Jack's Knight: Level 5 / 1900/1000/ Warrior.  
  
Royal Straight: MAGIC / Desc: Sacrifice 1 face up "Queen's Knight", "King's Knight", and "Jacks' Knight" on the field to Special Summon 1 "Royal Straight Flush" from your hand, deck, or graveyard, to the field in face up attack or defense position.  
  
Royal Straight Flush: Level 6 / 2400/1350/ Warrior / Desc: This card can only be Special Summoned by "Royal Straight". When this card is summoned, you can search your deck and discard a Level 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 monster to your graveyard to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field.  
  
Worm Slip: MAGIC / Desc: Remove 1 monster on your side of the Field from play until your opponent's next Standby Phase. The card still counts towards the 5 card Monster Zone limit.  
  
Raise Dead: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon 1 monster from either player's graveyard in face up attack or defense position.  
  
Cinderella: Level 4 / 300/250/ Angel / Desc: When this monster is Normal, Special, or Reversed Summoned, Special Summon 1 "Horse Carriage of Pumpkin" from your hand, to the field in face up defense position.  
  
Horse Carriage of Pumpkin: Level 4 / 100/800/ Plant / Desc: As long as this card remains face up on the field, "Cinderella" can attack your opponent's life points directly.  
  
Hexac Rudy: Level 7 / 2600/1500/ Magician / Desc: Each time this card destroys a monster due to battle, increase this card's ATK by 400.  
  
Emergency Provisions: QUICK PLAY MAGIC / Desc: Send Magic or Trap Cards on your side of the field to the Graveyard to increase your Life Points by 1000 points per card. This card is excluded.  
  
Black Magician: Level 7 / 2500/2100/ Magician.  
  
Necromancy: MAGIC / Desc: Special Summon up to 4 monsters from your opponent's graveyard. Each time one of those summoned monsters are destroyed, decrease 1 monster's ATK by 600.  
  
Scatter Wave: MAGIC / Desc: Pay 1000 Life Points. Select 1 level 7 or higher Magician-Type monster on your side of the field. During this turn, only the selected monster can attack and it attacks all monsters on your opponents side of the field. The effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by the selected monster in battle cannot be activated. 


End file.
